Now and Then
by TheAmazingLT
Summary: "I'm not going to leave, Mercedes." His voice reaches a steel-like tone of defiance; his words an indestructible promise. His gaze centred on her like a bull's eye. "I didn't fight for you then and it was the biggest of my life. I gave up too quickly and I've been regretting that for almost five years now."
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm back! I'm thinking of continuing this. Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy._**

* * *

Sam Evan was a grownman of 26 but here he stood in front of 62-year old woman talking down to him as if he was a naughty toddler. Unspoken smart remarks caused a bitter taste on his tongue, but Sam knew better than to utter those remarks aloud. Only a man with a death wish would be stupid enough to rebuke. The silver-haired woman pointed her thin brown wrinkled finger at him as she spoke and narrowed her eyes almost daring him to talk back. The woman may be short and frail; however, her mouth alone was imposing enough to make him swallow his words.

"...just because you're a big shot football player you think the world owes you something for blessing it with your presence. You think people will fall in front of you and worship you. Wrong. These people do not give a damn about you. These people have to worry about where they will sleep tonight-"

Sam gave an annoyed sigh as the woman continued her rant.

 _How did he get himself into this again?_

Oh yeah, alcohol and _'the system'_ adamant on wasting tax payer money.

It started after a night of partying. He was wasted and all he wanted to do was get home so in his rush he might have missed a few red traffic lights and stop signs. He might of disregarded a few speed limits too in his journey back to his mansion. He then got the attention of a police cruiser. Rather than slacking off though, the alcohol in his system made him not only brave but also idiotic. Sam decided right then and there that he wanted to experience the thrill of being in a police pursuit. He sped through the desolate streets. Streetlights flashed past him. He could see the red pulsating light on the cruiser following him with loud blaring sirens. A cocky smile graced his lips as he accelerated his speed until he reached the maximum speed his Bugatti could handle. The police cruiser disappeared behind him. Just when Sam thought he could make a clean break, a prostitute stumbled into the road trying to cross the street. Sam swerved the car trying to miss her. He missed her luckily but in the process, he lost control of the car. The car landed on its roof on the sidewalk.

Sam was lucky enough to only walk away from the accident with minor cuts and bruisers. His car was not that lucky though, his baby would never see a road again.

Sam ended up in court charged with driving under the influence and reckless endangerment. After an unnecessary trail and wasting unnecessary money, in Sam's humble opinion, he was ordered to 100 hours of community service for his blatant disregard for the law. He was under probation and stripped of his license.

His probation officer told him to help out at a soup kitchen for his community service. That is how he ended up in here, being schooled by a short small woman who weighed probably half his body weight.

Sam was just thankful it wasn't football season.

"...boy, are you getting all of this? Nod if I'm getting through to you Samuel Evans. nod" The woman commanded drawing a nod from a submissive Sam. "You better be listening to me. I ain't about to waste precious oxygen. I'm too old to be wasting my breath-"

"Auntie Esther!" A cheerful child-like voice cried in joy cutting to woman off mid-sentence.

A small child ran through the open front glass door of the small establishment. The child avoided the obstacles of chairs and tables in her way, her dark brown curls tamed in a ponytail and hair ribbon on top of her head bouncing behind her as she ran. She nearly jumped into the woman's arms before throwing her cinnamon arms around the woman and waving her dangling black stocking covered legs in the air. Esther put the girl down on the floor again and asked the young girl how her day was. She gave a dimpled smile replying in graphic detail every single thing she did since waking up this morning up until this moment.

Before Sam could get the opportunity to be thankful for the distraction the child brought in with her and stopping Esther's ranting session, the child said:

"I'm gonna go say hello to Miguel in the kitchen."

The child, Sam guessed no older than five, ran through the double swinging doord leading into the kitchen, her white dress blowing behind her. Sam had to admit that the kid was super cute.

"Now, where was I-"

"Sorry I am so late," Another voice interrupted the woman. This time it was the voice that of a young woman.

Sam looked towards the source of distraction and felt his heart stop.

Mercedes' eyes were glued to her cellphone screen as she continued speaking:

"A parent forgot to pick their child up. Who forgets to pick their child up from pre-K? So I had I sent Maria home, it's her dad's birthday and I sat there to wait until his parents decided to come a freaking hour later to get him. I know pre-k teachers are nothing but glorified babysitters in those rich people's eyes but when that clock strikes the end of my school day the only snot-nosed child I want near me is my own." As she spoke, she walked closer towards the two people with her eyes still locked on her phone screen. "And now my mom lets me know she and the other first ladies of other churches are having a power luncheon so she can't look after Aria like always. Daddy is in the office so I had to bring her along, I hope you don't mind."

Thus far Mercedes has not been having a good day. She could feel an approaching cold, she was on her period and she just felt, as Aria would say _'icky_ ' but she knew she could not bail on her commitments she had to the soup kitchen. Every Monday and Friday afternoon Mercedes helped at the Soup kitchen her father's church funded. As the daughter of the pastor, she had many obligations to the church; she was the worship leader in church, she was the Sunday school teacher and she helped at the Soup kitchen.

Mercedes looked up from her phone for the first time since entering the establishment. She froze from shock nearly dropping her Samsung when her she looked into those green eyes that haunted her for years. He looked as gorgeous as ever.

This was not the first time she saw him. He was a famous football player for the Cleveland Browns for the past year after playing for the Chicago Bears. But Cleveland was a massive place and she did not expect to ever run into him. This was however, the first time in nearly five years she saw him face to face. Her heart stopped. Her body felt numb.

The pain and humiliation she had to suffer nearly made her want to punch him so she prayed to the Lord for self-control. She could feel the anger run through every inch of her soul. She could see in his eyes that he was just as shocked as she was. She could also see the shame in them causing him to look down at his shoes.

"Mercedes, this is Samuel Evans the criminal I'm trying to scare straight."

If Mercedes was in a better mood, she might have laughed at her aunt. She straightened her spine, pushing her prescribed thick-rimmed squire hipster glasses up her nose before painting a tight smile on her lips. She offered her hand to him pretending that she had no idea who he was.

"Mercedes Jones. Nice to meet you."

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat before playing along and reaching for her outstretched hand. Immediately familiar warmth spread through his being, warmth he has not felt in nearly five years. Even though he and Mercedes Jones dated for only five months in college the woman left a lasting impression on him since the first time he touched her.

* * *

 _He knew she was a freshman. She screamed freshman. Her large eyes protected by the stylish frame of her glasses hovered over the map in her hands before looking around her trying to figure out where she was. She looked overwhelmed, ready to burst out in tears as she stumbled through the mass of students around her. A guy bumped into her causing her books she had clenched under her underarm to fall to the ground. The guy did not even spare her a second glance as he continued walking away._

 _Ever the Southern gentleman, Sam decided to help the girl. For he once was freshman from a small town thrown into the chaos of college._

 _"I'll be back." He told Jake before throwing the football at him and jogging off the grass he and his football teammate were practicing their throws on._

 _He kneeled down before her helping her gather all the loose papers that fell out of the books, now scattered all over the ground. She looked up in surprise, her brown gaze burning with appreciation. A beautiful shy smile adorned her lips. Sam noted she was kinda cute. She was not the hottest girl out there, no that title went to his head cheerleading girlfriend, Quinn with legs that go on for days. The girl definitely had some hips hiding under that loose fitting shirt._

 _"Thank you." She said softly slightly embarrassed._

 _Sam gave her a charming smile handing her the papers. His fingers brushed over the soft warm hand._

 _"It's nothing. That guy's an ass." He said getting up from his crouched position._

 _He watched her shove all the papers back into her book before getting off her knees. Only when she stood directly in front of him did he notice how short she actually was. He offered her his hand to shake as he said:_

 _"I'm Sam-"_

 _Before he could continue, the girl interrupted._

 _"I know who you are. Almost everybody knows who you are. You're the quarterback and golden child of the football team." She wrapped her hand around his outreached hand; a warm spark ran up the nerves in his spine._ _Weird_ _. "Mercedes Jones."_

 _"Well, nice to meet you, Mercedes." Sam let go of her hand. "You look a little lost; you need some help?"_

 _"Oh hallelujah, my prayers have been answered." Mercedes said. "Yes please, my next class is in five minutes in block E. I have no idea where block E is. I do not even know where I am. Is this still planet earth?"_

 _Sam laughed before offering his help like a Good Samaritan._

 _"Come on let me help you get to your class. I'm not good with giving directions."_

 _"Thanks, I'm not good with directions either. This map is basically useless in my hands." Mercedes said as Sam started walking._

 _"So, what's your major?" Sam asked as they walked through campus._

 _"Educational Psychology. Yours?"_

 _"Art and Art History but I'm here mainly for the football. I'm hoping of going pro." The senior told the girl._

 _"My dad was a football player in college. He was really good but after an head injury my grandparents and mom, who was his fiancé at the time, demanded that he stop before he ends up with brain damage. Football is very violent."_

 _Sam shrugged knowing she was right._

 _"What does your dad do now?"_

 _"He's a pastor." She answered trying her best to keep up with him. It seems like he failed to notice she did not have his long legs to gallop around with._

 _"So you're a PK."_

 _"Jip, I'm a preacher's kid. People think it is like this big thing, it is not. People have this misconception that my childhood was filled with rules and regulations but it wasn't. My dad is one of those 'Come As You Are' preachers. He does not force religion or rules down my or my siblings' throats. He does teach us about God and the importance of having a relationship with Him and Faith, not memorizing the rules of the Bible. Don't get me wrong he's very strict at times but my dad's cool," Mercedes, said. "What do your parents do?"_

 _"My dad owns a construction company, my mom is school teacher. I have two younger siblings."_

 _"I have two older twin brothers; Vincent and Aaron. One is a surgical resident and the other is a police officer. I also have a younger twelve-year-old brother, Dante- he is as annoying as the day is long but he grew on." She joked. "I'm the only girl so my brothers and parents nearly burst a few veins when they found out I wanted to come to Utah." Mercedes said rolling her eyes." Enough about me. How old are your siblings and what are their names?"_

 _"Stacy is nine and Stevie is ten." Sam answered. "Where are you from?"_

 _"Ohio, Cleveland." She answered before raising a brow. "Wow, your parents sure didn't wait long to pop out the next one." A song suddenly made its way into her head. "Onto the next one. I'm onto the next one."_

 _Sam chuckled._

 _In all honesty, this stranger he met two minutes ago knew more about him than his girlfriend, who was dating for nearly two years now, knew. His relationship with Quinn was nothing more than ploy of gaining popularity and reining the social hierarchy. He was the quarterback and she was the head cheerleader. There was an unspoken rule that they had to be together. Things with Quinn were just about the sex and popularity status. Other than that, they lived life as strangers. All she knew was he had two-sibling and all he knew about her was she had a kid she gave up for adoption in high school. Other than that, Quinn was a mystery to him._

 _"Why didn't you choose something closer to home?" Sam asked curiously, as he dug his hands in his pockets_

 _"I've always been very protected. I love my family don't get me wrong, I love them a lot," Mercedes said. "But I wanted to start new where nobody knows me. I wanted to climb out of my comfort zone and be a little independent...that sounds stupid, right?"_

 _Sam shook his head._

 _"That sounds brave." He said giving her a small smile._

 _She rewarded him with a bright smile, displaying a dimple on her left cheek. She was not Sam's type but Sam could not deny she was a really pretty girl in a innocent way._

 _"So, where are you fro-"_

 _"Sammy." A voice called interrupting Mercedes sentence._

 _Both Mercedes and Sam looked towards the source of the voice to find a young blonde woman heading their way. Her long blonde hair was up in a ponytail bouncing behind her as she walked. Her short skirt and high heels accentuated her long thin legs strutting their way towards them. She threw her arms around the blonde man's waist before placing a kiss on his lips._

 _"Who's your friend?" She asked, her sultry voice slicing through the air. The woman did not even glance her way._

 _'Disrespectful' Mercedes thought._

 _"She's a freshman. Her name is Mercedes; I'm showing her to class." Sam explained._

 _"Well, helping the needy is always good but you and I have plans. Plus she has a map, I'm sure she'll find her way," She said in a sugary sweet voice._

 _If Mercedes weren't raised better she would slapped the girl silly._

 _'Lord, please give me some strength,' she prayed under her breath._

 _She could see Sam was conflicted so she took charge._

 _"Thanks for your help, Sam, but I'll be okay from here." Mercedes said giving him a small smile before turning to his girlfriend with tight-lipped smile. "Nice meeting you."_

 _The woman made a little hand gesture._

 _"Ciao."_

 _Mercedes walked away from the couple rolling her eyes at Barbie who felt the need to mark her territory. Mercedes was just having conversation with the man not trying to bed him. And anyway she knew she was not his type so she had no idea why the girl felt threatened._

* * *

"Mommy, Miguel said I can help!" A child-like voice said bringing Sam out of his recollection of the past. "He says I should clean the dinning room." She said running towards her mother pulling the broom behind her

Sam looked at the girl running towards her mother with a broom three times her size. Sam's blood ran cold. His heart stopped. Pure shock ran through every inch of his body. His limbs felt numb. Sam has never been good at math but he was sure that little girl was his. The child had her mother's beautiful features; small button nose, a dimple on her left cheek, her wild dark unruly curls. However, her light skin tone was a telltale of her mixed heritage. Then there were those big green eyes protected by a hedge of thick brown eyelashes. Those eyes were an exact replica of his.

Mercedes cleared her throat before painting a small smile on her face as she looked at girl, ignoring Sam's gapping gaze on the child.

Esther raised a brow at the two people in front of her. She decided to ignore the thick veil of awkward in the air and spoke to the child.

"Ari, baby will you please get him-" She pointed to a frozen Sam. "-a broom too. You can help him sweep the dinning room clean and then wash the floor while your mommy helps Miguel and James in the kitchen with the food."

"I think I should keep her under my nose." Mercedes quickly said. "I don't want her causing havoc-"

"Nonsense child, I'll be watching her while you work in the kitchen. Plus we don't want her close to all those sharp objects," Esther said interrupted her niece. "Now go, we have a deadline. The food should by ready by five." The woman said nearly pushing Mercedes through the double doors leading into the kitchen.

Mercedes spared a lingering glance at Aria and Sam swallowing the lump in her throat before disappearing out of the room. She sent a small prayer up for strength.

"Here, you can have my broom," The child said handing him the broom with a bright smile. "I'll get another one."

Sam watched the child run into the kitchen in her search. His feet were still rooted on the floor frozen in shock. He had a child...with Mercedes. He had a child he never knew existed. _How is that even possible_?

Okay he knew how it was possible but how could she not tell them?

A loud clap in front of his face brought him back to the present.

"This floor isn't going to sweep itself, now is it, Blondie? Get to it." The short brown woman said.

Sam nodded forcing his stone like legs to walk. His first steps were as graceful as those of a newborn gazelle until he gained control of his own body. He still could not wrap his mind around the fact that he had a child. A week ago, he was still living the single life without a care in the world now he finds out he has a kid. He has a beautiful energetic kid.

"What's your name?" The sweet familiar voice asked behind him as she tried sweeping under the table next to him.

Sam took a deep breath before answering the child.

"My name is Samuel but people call me Sam." He said trying to keep his voice calm.

"That's in the Bible." Aria said. "Did your mommy and daddy name you after the Bible?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, they did."

She nodded absorbing the information.

"My name is Aria Monet Jones." The child said proudly. "Aria is a song or melody in oper-oper-opera. Mommy says so. She said the first time she saw me her heart sang. Monet was a guy who painted pictures. Mommy says he was really good and that I'm a work of art so she named me after him but I'm a girl. It's weird," The child said. "Just Mommy and kids at school and Mrs. Smith call me Aria. Mommy calls me Monet when I do something I'm not supposed to do. My grandma and grandpa and uncles and all Mommy's friends call me Cinnamon Bun because I'm as sweet as Cinnamon Bun."

Sam smiled, his heart skipping a beat as a memory long forgotten replayed in his mind's eye.

* * *

 _He and Mercedes were lying under the covers of his bed in his dorm room (fully clothed) as the wind howled outside his closed window. Sam's roommate was away for the weekend so he asked Mercedes if she wanted to hang. They have only been dating for three weeks now though they have been close friends for the past few months now._

 _"Who is your favorite artist?" Mercedes asked looking up at him as she readjusted her scarf around her neck for extra warmth._

 _"That's a tough one," Sam said. "That's like me asking you who your favorite singer is."_

 _"Yeah you're right but I have a shortlist: Aretha, Whitney, Mariah and Adele...and some Tay-Tay Swift, don't judge me."_

 _Sam laughed before kissing her forehead._

 _"Well, my shortlist is; Renoir, Van Gogh and Monet. I like the impressionism and post-impressionism styles."_

 _"I only know two of them. Who the heck is Monet?"_

 _"You don't know Claude Monet?" He asked with fake-disgust. "Have you been living under a rock?"_

 _She rolled her eyes bumping his shoulder. Sam smiled at her wrapping his arms around her waist._

 _"Monet was kinda the badass of art in the beginning. He was one of one of the leading artist of the impressionist period. Many artists criticized him for abandoning the classic techniques of painting." Sam said. "I plan on calling our first kid Monet. Our kid will be bad-ass."_

 _"Our?" Mercedes asked in surprise. "You want to have kids with me?"_

 _Sam smiled before pressing a short gentle kiss on her lips._

 _"One day, maybe like five or four years from now. I'll be a professional football player and you'll be my pretty WAG standing at my side." He joked._

 _"Hahahah," Mercedes said sarcastically._

 _"I'm just kidding you'll be more than just a pretty mindless wife standing on the sidelines. You will be an educational psychologist helping kids with learning disabilities. We will have a big home with a bunch of kids, each named after a painter and musician. We'll be the modern Brady Bunch."_

 _Mercedes chuckled before resting her cheek against his loud beating heart. She closed her eyes as he drew circles on her back, imagining the beautiful future Sam wanted with her. She smiled as her mind painted a picture of four caramel-skinned children, each with green eyes and wild curly hair..._

* * *

"You look pretty, Mercedes." The man said shyly.

He seemed to be the last person in the line waiting for food. Sam and Mercedes were standing next to one another, he dishing rice; she dishing curry chicken. The awkwardness in the air was suffocating. He knew Esther knew there was something weird between him and Mercedes and that she purposely put them next to one another. She did not say anything but the lingering looks she gave them betrayed her.

"Thank you, Carlos." Mercedes said ignoring Sam's gaze next to her.

Her aunt was bossing Sam around as if he was a maid so they haven't talked yet- not that she wanted to. She could feel Sam's questioning gazes. Even her smart beautiful Aria, who her younger brother picked up earlier to take to their parents' home until Mercedes finished here, felt like there was something wrong. Earlier her daughter wrapped her hand around her wrist and asked her what was wrong. Mercedes, of course said there was nothing wrong and only kissed her daughters' chubby little cheeks.

"I went to your dad's church yesterday." The man said taking the plate from her with shaking hands. "I heard you sing. You have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you, Carl," Mercedes said with a small smile furrowing her eyebrows as she looked at the fresh small puncture wounds in his arms. He felt her gaze and quickly pulled his sleeve down before walking away before she could say more. Mercedes gave a sad sigh as she watched the drug-addict walk away to sit by a table.

Sam cleared his throat next to her making her roll her eyes.

"We have daughter-"

She turned towards glaring at him with anger burning in her eyes.

"No, I have a daughter. You are nothing but a sperm donor," She hissed under her breath before grabbing the empty pot in front of her and walking into the kitchen.

* * *

 _She could feel their judgmental gazes as she sat on the front pew of the church. She placed her hand on her belly feeling the baby kick in response. Her mother put her arms around her as a form of support. Many were appalled at the fact that Mercedes Jones, the teenage once virginal daughter of Pastor Jones, was pregnant out of wedlock. They never said it to her or his family's face but she heard the whispers:_

 _'Good girl gone bad.' they said_

 _It was quite laughable in all honesty; these people, who knew nothing about her were judging her and ashamed whilst her own family accepted the child as an unexpected blessing from God._

 _When she first told them, she was terrified, hurt and hopeless. Her father, seeing how broken she was, took her in his arms and held her whilst she sobbed. She sobbed because of he broke her heart. She sobbed because she broke a promise she made not only to herself but also to God. She sobbed because she had no idea what to do. She sobbed because she was lost. She sobbed because she was afraid. She sobbed because she was so angry._

 _"I-I-I made a mistake, Daddy." She cried every inch of her broken. "I'm 18, Daddy. I am a child with a-a-a child. I gave my virginity to-to-to a boy who could care less about me. I made a mis-mistake and I ha-have no idea how to fi-fix it."_

 _Her father kissed her forehead._

 _"That child growing inside of you is a gift from God," He whispered against his baby girl's forehead trying to keep in tears of his own. It hurt him seeing his little girl so hurt. "God does not make mistakes."_

 _" Dad, I broke my pro-promise to God. I-I-" She sobbed against his chest._

 _"But when the kindness and love of God our Savior appeared, He saved us, not because of the righteous things we had done but because of His mercy. He saved us through the washing of rebirth and renewal of the Holy Spirit. Titus 3 verse 4-5"_

 _" Daddy" she looked at him with wet broken eyes. "I don't know what to do. I cannot raise a child. I do not have a college degree. I do not have a future. I cannot be a mother. I don't know how." She rambled on. "I had dreams for the future. I had a plan."_

 _"' For I know the plans I have for you,' declares the Lord, 'plans to prosper you and not harm you, plans to give you hope and a future.'" Her father told her. "You will be okay. You can move back home and we will all help you raise the baby. You can do a few semesters from home and apply to college here after the child is born-"_

 _"…Mercedes would like to say a few things."_

 _Hearing her father say her name brought her back to the present. Her mother squeezed her shoulder before letting her get up. Her mother was the only person who knew the identity of the baby's father. Mercedes wobbled her way up the steps and stood behind the pulpit her father once stood._

 _Hundreds of beady eyes scrutinized her and her pregnant belly. She readjusted the microphone leaning closer to it. She spared a quick glance at her brothers and mother giving her encouraging smiles._

 _"I am human," she said straightening her spine. "Just like you I am human. I made mistake like every single person here. However, I have repented for my sins before my God and He has forgiven. Many have said that I should be ashamed that my parents should be embarrassed because of me. They are not because they know I am not perfect, no human is. I made the mistake of trusting somebody who I should not have and I ended up pregnant out of wedlock." She said even though her heart was breaking at the thought of Sam she refused to cry. She was strong. "He who is without sin cast the first stone." With those words said she went back to her family members._

 _Her only comfort was that she was not alone in this. She had her friends, she had her family and she had her God by her side. She and her little girl would be okay. Yes, she would be okay and she would heal someday._

* * *

 _"I can't, Mom." Mercedes cried out in pain. "I can't," she sobbed._

 _"Just one more push. Come on baby just one more push and then you'll get to hold your beautiful baby girl."_

 _Mercedes never felt pain like this before. She took deep breaths as she nearly crushed her mother's hand jailed in her grasp. She took a few seconds to gather the last drop of strength in her body. She pushed crying out in agony, sweat rolling down her face her body shaking in pain..._

 _Then she heard it- the most beautiful sound she has ever heard, her daughter's loud and healthy cry filling the room. She let out a grateful sigh thanking the Lord that her baby was breathing and healthy. She fell back onto the bed letting go of her mother's hand. She closed her eyes catching her breath. She felt her mother kissing her temple._

 _"You did so well." She whispered._

 _Her mother helped her sit up as the OBGYN walked towards her with a small bundle of pink._

 _"Here's your little girl." She said placing the baby in her arms._

 _Mercedes heart stopped as her eyes drank her in. She was so beautiful. The child looked up at her with big green eyes taking her breath away._

 _"She's beautiful. She has his eyes." Her mother said next to her gently tracing the baby's hand._

 _She and her mother were close. Her mother was the first person she called when Sam asked her to be his girlfriend. She told her that she first wanted to tell her father and brothers later when they were more secure in the relationship. Her mother respected her choice but searched his name on Facebook and found pictures of him so she knew what he looked like._

 _"She's perfect," Mercedes whispered placing her palm against the baby's warm rosy cheeks. In that moment, Mercedes finally understood what truelove was._

* * *

 ** _Hey guys, what do you think so far? I'm thinking of making this only a few chapters (4-5) but only if you guys like it._**

 ** _Review?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh-Em-GEE, thank you for all the kind reviews. I originally wanted to make this a short story but after reading all your reviews I decided to just let go and write; we'll see at the end of this story how many chapters it will be.**

 **To all of my guest reviewers I could not personally inbox: Thank you :) I just really hope this story lives up to expectation.**

 **Hope you enjoy: (PS I wrote the first flashback whilst listening to Sam Smith's song Nirvana it really creates the mood I was going for so go listen to it whilst you read:)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, its characters belong to their creators and FOX studios.**

* * *

"Cinnamon Bun and Dante are watching The Amazing World of some blue cat on TV-"

"Did you know?" Mercedes asked before answering her own question. "You must have known. Dad would have told you."

Her father would have definitely told her mother that Sam Evans the quarterback of the city's football team was using one of the church funded charities for his community service.

The woman raised a brow at the tone of her daughter's voice.

"Hello to you to, Mercedes. Please do come in." She said sarcastically before letting the girl in the house.

"Mom, he's serving his community service at our soup kitchen. How couldn't you tell me?" Mercedes whispered careful not let her father and brother hear as she and her mother stood in the foyer of her childhood home.

The tall brown woman furrowed her brows. "What are you talking about, Mercedes?" The woman asked genuinely confused. She opened the front door expecting that her daughter came to pick up Aria not accuse her of some conspiracy theory against her.

"Sam Evans." It took all of Mercedes not give an annoyed cry, however she knew her mother would not stand for that. She may be a grown woman of 23 but she was not too old to receive a tongue-lashing from her mother.

"Wait, I am confused. Begin from the beginning. What are you talking about?"

"You don't know?" Mercedes asked genuinely surprised.

"If I knew would I be this confused?" The woman deadpanned rolling her eyes.

Mercedes inherited much of her mother's characteristics. She knew she was playing on deadly ground with the attitude she was tossing around. She took a deep breath realizing that she was lashing out her anger on the wrong person.

She was irrational. Sam Evans made her irrational; first, he made her fall irrationally in love with him and now he made her irrationally angry.

"He's helping out at the soup kitchen for community service," Mercedes explained. "I thought Dad would have told you."

Her mother's hazel eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"Your father just told me that Arthur, one of the church members who is a probation officer, has an offender on probation that needs to do community service. That's all you're father told me," The woman explained her gaze softening as she looked at her shaken daughter. The woman's mind drifted back to a time when her usually strong daughter was broken and lost. Her heart broke for her baby girl. "What happened?"

Mercedes sighed running a hand through her hair.

"I walked into the soup kitchen and there he was, Mom, there in front of me and all these emotions just ambushed me. I wanted to punch him. I wanted to kick him. I wanted to hurt him so badly," She whispered afraid others would hear. Her body shook with anger as she spoke. The thought of his face alone just made her angrier.

"And Aria? What did he do about Aria? Does he know?"

"He did the math but he couldn't really do or say anything, Aunt Esther put him to work so he couldn't get a chance to talk to me." Mercedes explained crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't want to talk to him. I do not want him near my child or me. He does not have the right to just waltz in here and disrupt my life."

The woman sighed walking over to her fuming daughter.

"Well, he's her father so he has a right to-"

"No, he's nothing but a sperm donor. He did not carry her around for nearly nine months, I did. He is not the one raising her, I am. The only thing he did is donate a few genes, other than that he did nothing," Mercedes hissed interrupting her mother, tears of anger swell on the brim of her eyes.

"Mercedes, you can't fault him for that, you never told him about Aria," The woman said honestly. She loved her daughter, she supported her daughter but she was always honest with her daughter even if it made her angry.

"So, this is my fault?" She cried astounded throwing her arms in the air. "I can't be-"

"Mercedes, yes the man hurt you but think of your child," The woman said. "Your child needs a father-"

"She has a mother." Mercedes interrupted, insulted. "Are you saying I'm a bad mother? Are you saying I can't take care of her-"

"Mercedes Jones, child, I swear if you interrupt me again." The woman said narrowing her eyes at her daughter before continuing after a brief pause. "You are an amazing mother to that child but you can't change the subject every time she asks why all the other kids have daddies and she doesn't. That child is going to grow up. Do you really want to rob her of the chance of knowing her father. I know he hurt you, baby. I know seeing him hurts and it makes you angry that he still has that power over you but this is not about you. This is about that beautiful child God has blessed you with. As a parent you need to put your child's needs above your pride." The woman said gently. She took her daughter's hand in her own. "Do you know how it warms my heart to witness the beautiful relationship you have with your father? Don't you wish the same thing for your daughter?"

As the words sank in Mercedes realized her mother was right. But she wanted nothing from Sam; she did not want him near her. However, this was not about her. This was about her daughter. As much as it pains her to admit, Aria was his child too. She saw the pieces of him she used to love in her daughter: Aria was so energetic and happy. She had his compassion. She also inherited his love for drawing -and of course, the walls were her canvas.

Mercedes loved her father. Her daddy was her hero, her protector, her voice of reason. She wanted that for her daughter: somebody who would protect her from the monsters under the bed. She wanted her daughter to have someone to pick her up when she feels too small. She wanted her daughter to have an accomplice in crime when she stole desserts out of the kitchen. She wanted her daughter to have a daddy to spoil her rotten. She wanted her child to have a father.

But how was she supposed to be civil with the man who broke her heart. How was she supposed to act as if he never hurt her? How was supposed to look at him without remembering every broken promise. How was she supposed to resist the violent urge to pound the crap out of him until he felt a fraction of the pain she had to go through?

 _Whoever said time heals all wounds was an idiot._

She may be stronger. She may have survived the worst but deep in the darkest corner of her soul in a place not only hidden from the world but also herself was a want for Sam Evans she refused to acknowledge. He broke her. He broke her more and more with the memory of every kiss. He broke her with the way he touched her. He broke her with his smile. He broke her with lies of forever. He broke with his ' _I love you's'_

* * *

 _Delicious._

 _He tasted delicious. All Mercedes could do was shiver as tingles of ecstasy ran down her spine as Sam's delicious tongue explored her mouth. His lips felt as soft as cotton candy on hers. She could feel his hands whispering their way over her body as he rolled his hips against hers. Her heart hammered against the confinement of her chest. Her purity forgotten and body overtook with passion she copied his movements ignoring the warning signs going of in her head._

 _Lungs burning with the need for air Sam stopped the kiss catching his breath before moving his lips to her jaw._

 _All Mercedes could do was sigh and bite her lip as Sam's warm tongue swept over the skin on her neck. She closed her eyes weaving her trembling fingers through his hair pulling him closer. She felt every inch of his body against hers. She could feel Sam's large hand under her shirt. Before Mercedes insecurities could taunt her Sam moved his lips back to hers kissing those thoughts away. He caressed ever corner of her mouth with his tongue. His fingers danced up her spine eliciting an involuntary shudder from her. Sam smirked against her lips._

 _Mercedes could feel his finger brush over her bra. The warning sign in the back of her head was pulsating flashes of red and shrieking...but it felt so good...Sam felt so good. His soft large fingers caused small bumps of flesh erupting over her skin. Her heart was ready to burst out of her chest. Her toes curled in her socks as burning pleasure ran through every inch of her body. She felt she like her body was soaring...a feeling she never felt before._

 _She felt him unhooking her bra beneath her shirt. She felt his gentle fingers tracing up and down her naked spine before his hands found her hips and pulled her closer. Here she was the virginal daughter of a pastor grinding her hips, lost in the fumes of ecstasy and the presence of her lover. However, she could not stop, her body did not want to. Her bones were charged with want for him, useless to the magnetic pull of her lover. It was too late; she was too lost in him and the ecstasy of the moment to turn back now._

 _"Sam, we-we need to stop," She moaned in his mouth feeling his hands on the front of her jeans unbuttoning them. The lump in her throat made it painful to speak._

 _Sam pressed one last kiss on her pounding pulse coursing through the arteries on her throat. He placed both his hands on either side of her head hovering above her body. His dark eyes burned with flames of want. His lips were swollen._

 _"I love you, babe. Let me show you how much I love you." He whispered against her lips gently grinding his hips against her. "Let me make love to you."_

 _Mercedes clenched her thighs together feeling the sudden burst of warmth. In the beginning, Mercedes used to be ashamed of her body's reaction since she was still unaccustomed to physical pleasure. With time, she realized it was normal everybody had those feelings._

 _The more time she spent with Sam the more she wanted him. She wanted him so badly but she was a good girl. The Bible said her body was a temple and she wanted to protect it. She made a promise to herself to wait until she was married before she shared her body with someone in such an intimate manner._

 _But he made it so hard and she wanted him so badly. Things with Sam reached 1 to 100 in seconds. It is as if he was her body's own brand of kryptonite._

 _She bit her lip casting her gaze down unable to look into his green eyes without combusting._

 _"Sam...I...I...I want to but I'm afraid and I made a promise to..." She could not complete the sentence._

 _He placed his soft warm palm against her cheek lifting her head forcing her to see the sincerity in his beautiful eyes._

 _"Trust me," He whispered. "I love you and I want you spiritually, emotionally, mentally and physically. I want to take you places you have never been before. You can trust me, babe. You can trust me with your heart, with you body, with everything because I'm deeply irrevocably in love with you." He said. "Let me adore every inch of you."_

 _He placed a soft kiss on her lips seeing how torn she was._

 _"I love you so much."_

 _Those words caused a lighting strike in her heart. He loved her and he wanted her; she could see the adoration he had for her shinning in depths of his green eyes. Mercedes swallowed the lump in her throat making up her mind._

 _She was a rational person: she always over-analyzed everything. She was a planner: she always thought she would be married first before her husband lifted her up in his arms and made love to her. This time she decided to throw caution to the wind and for the first time in her life, she just let her emotions guide her and chose to experience beauty of the moment without the thought of repercussions._

 _"I-I love you too and I trust you," she said looking into his eyes. The adoration she had for him shone in her gaze._

 _She loved him. She loved him with every fiber of her being. She pressed her palms to his cheeks before kissing him gently. She was going to give him her everything; she was going to let him in. She was going to trust him with not only her body but also her soul. She was giving him something she would never get back. She was trusting him with her whole heart. "Make love to me," She whispered, the words tasting foreign on her lips._

 _Sam rolled his tongue against hers leading her in a beautiful slow dance as he gently pulled her shirt up running his hands over her blazing skin. Sam pulled the shirt over her head before her insecurities got the best of her; Sam attached himself to her lips again kissing her thoughts away. She lost herself in the kiss, forgetting her name, where she was and on what planet she was on. All she knew was that she wanted him._

 _The night was filled with soft moans and whispers of 'I love you'. The young lovers explored one another that night .For the both of them the experience was something new; physically for Mercedes and emotionally for Sam…_

* * *

"...and now this? Very classy, Sam. You impregnated a girl without even knowing it." The sarcastic voice cried in disbelief from the other side of the line. "I thought I raised you better. It seems like you lost you damn mind-"

"Mary, let me talk to him. I think you need time to adjust to the fact that you're a grandmother." Sam heard his father interrupt his mother.

He was still in a state of shock. He was confused. He was hurt that she kept the child from him. He was terrified .However, there was a part of him that was excited. The first thing he did after arriving home was call his parents. He needed to tell somebody. He needed advice. He needed help. He needed support.

"So, you impregnated a girl?" His father asked.

Even though his father was miles away in Kentucky, Sam bowed his head in shame imagining his father's disappointed gaze on him.

"Yeah," He said staring at the red carpet beneath his bare feet.

He heard his father sigh.

"Is it a random girl you picked up along the way or-"

"No, Dad, it is Mercedes."

He knew his father would know who she was. Not only was she the only black girlfriend he has ever had but his parents were fond of her. He introduced her to them when his parents and siblings were visiting him for the weekend at school. Mercedes had a way of making people fall in love with her in a short amount of time, he being a testament to that. By the time his parents left for home, his mother embraced her like she was her own daughter.

"Well, that's a name I haven't heard in years," His father said. "You never told me what went wrong between the two of you."

Sam cringed as a rerun of the moment he lost the love of his life played in his mind. Yes, she was the love of his life. Hard as he might try, he never could find anybody to replace her. He lost the only woman he has ever loved all because of a mistake and her lack of faith in him. He could not really fault her either; the situation painted him a heartless jerk at the time.

"I made a mistake and she broke up with me," was all he said. He did not want to climb back into the memory and relive the moment now. He quickly changed the subject "Dad, I don't know what to do? I have a kid, Dad. I have a kid and she's so beautiful and energetic...and I-I don't know what to do, Dad," he said.

Sam got off his couch pacing around the TV room. His heart rate accelerated drumming against his chest as uncertainty coursed through his veins. He felt overwhelmed. A sudden wave of nausea hit him.

"Do you want to be in the child's life, Sam?" His father asked point blank. "Are you ready for that? Are you ready to be a father?"

"Dad, she's mine, I have to be ready-"

"No, Sam, just because you posses the ability to make a child does not make you capable of being a father. God is entrusting you with a living human being, Sam that's major pressure," his father said. "I'm going to be frank because I love you. You still act like a spoiled irresponsible child at times, Sam. And if Mercedes is still the same girl I met those years ago I am sure she would not stand for that behavior around her or your child. If you decide to be in the child's life, you have to realize that it is a life long commitment, Sam. Are you ready for the responsibilities that come with being a father?"

His father's words stopped him mid-step. The severity of the predicament in not only the present but also his future hit him hard. If he chose to be in the child's life, he would have to be responsible for her not only financially but also emotionally. He would have to rearrange his whole life around her; he would have to change his ways and act like a real adult.

Then there was the other alternative; he could stay away. Mercedes made it clear she wanted nothing from him and if she was still the proud young woman who once held his heart, she meant what she said. The latter, however the easiest choice, appalled him.

Yes, Sam would admit that he was not the most mature 26-year old in the world. He was notorious for not his football skills but his wild ways. He was not the person you would expect to father a child. But even though all of that was true, the thought of rejecting the child...he just...he could not.

The idea of being a father later in his life when he met a nice girl always appealed to him. He always wanted a big family of his own. A part of him was excited; he wanted to know her. He wanted to know what made her smile and what made her sad. He wanted to know what her favorite animal and colors were. He wanted to know if she had more of her mother's characteristics or his.

As terrifying as the idea of being an instant father was, Sam realized that he could never walk away from the prospect of knowing his child without regretting it in the future. Rejecting that child would be like rejecting a piece of himself. He wanted to know her and he wanted her to know him.

Sam took a deep breath knowing that the choice he was about to make would change everything. Today would be the day he decided to grow up.

"Dad...I want to be in her life," Sam said.

Only once he said those words aloud did another thought struck in his mind.

 _'Mercedes did not want him near her or Aria_.'

As her biological father, he had a right to her. However, Sam could not just crash down on the child like a strike of lightening and expect the four-year-old girl to understand what was going on. In addition, Sam did not want to fight with Mercedes. In her mind, Sam hurt her and fighting over Aria would just hurt her more. Sam did not want to hurt her more than he already has.

"Okay, so what are you going to do?" His father asked. "You said it yourself; Mercedes is not fond of you and dragging the child-"

"Aria."

"What?" His father asked confused from the other side of the line.

"Aria." Sam repeated. "Her name is Aria Monet. It is Italian; I looked it up. She told me it is a song or melody in an opera. Mercedes named her Monet after the painter because she's a work of art," Sam said smiling as he thought of his talkative daughter. "She says everybody calls her Cinnamon Bun." A small chuckle erupted over his lips before he continued; "Dad, she's so beautiful and bubbly. I promise, Dad, you will fall in love with her in the first five minutes."

"Aria," Dwight Evans said tasting the name on his lips. At first it sounded...different but after giving it time to settle it sounded beautiful.

"The direct translation to English is 'air'," Sam said. "And, Dad, that name does her justice. She is like air; she is light, happy and free. She's like a little a mini tornado just pulling you in with her vortex of powerful winds."

"She sounds special."

"She is," Sam said with a small smile.

A short comfortable pause befell them before Dwight spoke again.

"What are you going to do, Sam?"

"I don't know yet, Dad," Sam said honestly. "But I want to be in her life."

* * *

 _"-okay, favorite cartoon?" Sam asked the young woman before taking a sip of the alcohol in his cup._

 _In the distance, across the small lake a big bonfire brightened the night with its orange hues burning proudly. College students scattered over the party site danced to the rhythm of the blasting music clutching their red cups. It was the first party of the year. Sam was in no mood to party but Quinn all but dragged him along. Some time during the night, he lost his girlfriend in the throng of people. Sam wandered the crowd for a while before giving up on his search for his girlfriend and finding his friends. On his way back to his friends, he bumped into somebody. That somebody was the girl he met two weeks ago._

 _She gave him an embarrassed smile apologizing for being such a klutz. They struck up a conversation and before they both knew it, their respected group of friends disappeared, not that either really minded much. Quinn later texted him letting him know she caught a lift home with one of her friend._

 _Mercedes and Sam decided to get out of the heart of the lakeside party and went to Sam's truck on the far side of the lake so they could talk without needing to scream at one another. That is how the girl and young man found themselves lying on the back of Sam's pick up truck staring at the stars as they got to know one another better._

 _"Regular Show," Mercedes said before bringing the red cup to her lips._

 _Her belly felt warm. Since she was not an experienced drinker she chose to stay with the wine coolers low in alcoholic content._

 _"You like Regular Show? Me too it is like the only good modern cartoon. Mordecai is my favorite character." Sam said placing his empty cup down next to him before lying down next to her._

 _"I love Eileen and Rigby they are so cute together. Mordecai is kinda boring and he likes Marget; she's so boring. I like him better wit CJ."_

 _"Eileen is the boring one. She's this know-it-all with glasses-"_

 _"Hey, what you got against people with glasses," Mercedes said pretending to be offended as she bumped her shoulder against his. "Just because I have bad vision does not mean I can't punch you in the face."_

 _Sam chuckled looking at the girl lying a few inches from her. She looked pretty tonight with her curly hair in a straight long angled bob cascading down her shoulders. She wore a black t-shirt dress reaching her knees and a pair of white Vans. Unlike the other girls Sam saw she did not have make up on or tried to hard. She was a vision of unappreciated beauty: simple yet classy._

 _"Wow, for a preacher's kid you sure are violent."_

 _She rolled her eyes chuckling. Sam noted how the full moon bathed her darker skin in an ethereal white glow._

 _"Okay my turn to ask a question," She said before pausing for a while thinking of a question to ask. "What did you think you want to be when you grow up as a kid?"_

 _"A superhero." Sam admitted returning his gaze to the glittering stars adorning the black veil of sky above them._

 _"I wanted to be a witchdoctor."_

 _If Sam had a drink in his mouth, he would have comically spit it out as cartoon characters were fond of doing._

 _"What?"_

 _"Yeah, you know on pre-k graduation day they ask you what you want to be when you grow up. My brother's dared me ten bucks at the time to say that rather than my rehearsed answer of 'a scientist'," Mercedes explained to a laughing Sam. "So there I was on that little stage smiling brightly as the teacher held the microphone to my mouth waiting for my answer. I answered and everybody stared at me in shock for like two minutes while my brothers were sitting next to my parents giggling. The silence however was broken by my aunt who burst out in laughter causing a chain reaction from all the grown ups." Mercedes said. "My parents have it on video. Every time they feel the sadistic need to embarrass me in front of family or friends they show them the video in which their daughter let be known that she wanted to practice voodoo one day."_

 _Sam's stomach muscles were on fire but he could not stop laughing at the image of a young Mercedes, the cute little daughter of a preacher, announcing that she wanted to be a witchdoctor._

 _Only once he gained control of his body again and filled his lungs with much needed air, did he ask Mercedes:_

 _"Favorite movie?"_

 _"Uhm...that's hard." Mercedes said. "Thus far: The Avengers."_

 _"Wait you like Marvel movies? You are into superheroes and sci-fi? And geeky dorky stuff" Sam asked surprised. Most girls liked movies liked those sickening dramatic romantic movies that made him cringe. Sam was the biggest dork in existence but Quinn made him hide his obsessive geeky ways away from the world._

 _"Sam, I have a bunch of brothers. I was raised with TV games that then upgraded to Playstations and Xboxes. I read comics at times and I play online video games. I can even speak a fictional language," Mercedes said with a small laugh "My life is actually something very sad."_

 _"What fictional language can you speak?"_

 _"Na'vi that fictional language from Avatar-"_

 _"I think nga yawne lu oer," Sam said in awe staring at the woman._

 _"Oh my soul," Mercedes said pointing her short fingers at him as if he just committed an unspeakable crime. "You're an undercover geek. Oel ngati kameie hiding behind that jock facade of yours. Ha I knew there had to be something not totally perfect about you." Mercedes said. "I thought you might be a serial killer; it's always the ridiculously hot ones with something wrong in the brain. Now I know that you are just as geeky and human as I am-"_

 _"Did you just call me hot?" Sam asked with a smirk._

 _"What," Mercedes said with a snort as she sat up next to him. "I never said that."_

 _"You totally said that."_

 _"You are delusional, my friend."_

 _"I know what I heard," Sam sang sitting up next to her. "You called me hot."_

 _Mercedes shook her head refusing to admit her slip up._

 _"Nope I didn't. By the way I'm the hot one between the two of us," She said with playful vanity. "Have you seen me?"_

 _Sam chuckled rolling his eyes at the girl. Her phone buzzed in her purse. Sam silently wondered why the female species were adamant about carrying around a mini bathroom in their handbags as Mercedes took out a packet of tissues, lip-gloss, a compact mirror, a small hairbrush and a bottle of perfume in search of her cell phone somewhere in the chaos of her handbag. She finally found the phone and threw all the contents back into her handbag again. He watched her eyes scan over the message on her screen quickly before replying with fast finger strokes._

 _"Seriously, Rachel is spending the rest of the night with Jesse to do unholy things I don't even want to think of. She is the one that freaking dragged me here and now she abandons me. Both Sugar and Artie are probably gone too," Mercedes said annoyed._

 _"I'll take you back to your dorm," Sam said. "I'm kinda feeling tired now. What time is it?" He asked as he got off the truck._

 _"One-thirty," Mercedes answered standing up. Sam helped her off the truck by taking her hand. In that moment she's never been more thankful for her skin tone and darkness of the night for concealing her blush._

 _They both climbed into the pick up truck, Mercedes had to do a little jump since the thing was high off the ground drawing out a laugh from Sam._

 _"Hey, just because you have ostrich legs does not mean you can look down on us shorter people," Mercedes said as Sam turned on the truck's ignition._

 _"Wow, that was hurtful," Sam, said faking hurt. "Seconds ago I was hot now I'm compared to an ostrich."_

 _Mercedes rolled her eyes. The rest of the ten-minute ride was filled with a playful argument between them. Sam parked his truck in front of her dorm._

 _"I didn't call you hot."_

 _Sam grinned._

 _"Okay, let's agree to disagree." Sam said as Mercedes opened her passenger's side door._

 _She gave him a small beautiful smile._

 _"I had a nice time tonight. It was fun talking to you."_

 _"You too," Sam said honestly. He enjoyed her company._

 _She jumped out of the truck._

 _"Irayo for the ride." She said thanking him._

 _"Kea tikin," Sam replied with a big grin. "Goodnight."_

 _"Hayalovay."_

 _"See you around."_

 _She closed the door. Sam watched her jog into the building before stopping at the entrance and giving him a small wave before disappearing into the building. Sam sat in his truck for a few minutes thinking of how easily conversation had flown between them during the_ _evening_.

 _Sam grinned before putting the gear in reverse and driving off..._

* * *

 **Author: Presenting Sam Evans with a crash course in Na'vi!**

 **Sam: What's up guys I'm here to translate for those of you who do not understand the beautiful language Na'vi *Gets struck by 'n sudden realization and turns to author* Wait, do I get paid for this?**

 **Author (paints a fake smile on face raising eyebrows): Yeah...sure...let's go with that..**

 **Sam: Oh okay, Anyways guys let's start with the lesson *Picks up chalk and writes on board* ' Nga yawne lu oer' means ' _I love you'_. ' Oel ngati kameie' means ' _I see you'._ Now on to-**

 **Mercedes: Wow, you need to go to calligraphy camp or something. *squints eyes* Is that an 'N' or an confused 'Z'?**

 **Sam *rolls eyes*: Save your questions for after the lesson, Mrs. Evans. Now on to the word ' Irayo' that means _thank you_. 'Kea tikin' means ' _No need you are welcome'._ Last but not least ' Hayalovay' means ' _until next time'_ -**

 **Mercedes: And Sam Evans means dork in English for those who don't know.**

 ***Sam throws her a bored look***

 **Aria *stares at Mercedes with wide eyes*: Mommy, that is not very nice.**

 **Sam: Thank you Aria. *Turns to Mercedes* You do realize you speak Na'vi too-**

 **Mercedes quickly interrupts: We're here to talk about you, not me.**

 **Sam: Well-**

 **Author: Okay, thanks for the lesson, Sam. *Turns to Mercedes* Thanks for...uh being the comic relief...I guess.**

 **I know many of you still have questions you want answered but there is still a lot of story to come :) So be patient and enjoy this new journey with me :). I have to warn that updates will be irregular but I will try my best to update at least twice a month.**

 **So, what did we think about this chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author: I am glad you all enjoyed my little Samcedes moment at the end of the previous chapter. Your reviews not only make me happy but they give me ideas for future chapters._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Glee belongs to its creators and FOX studios. I own nothing other than the plot and Aria :)_**

* * *

"...and clean the glass doors and windows," Esther commanded without sparing a glance at the young man standing in her office. She kept herself busy with her task of calculating the soup kitchen's projected expenses for the upcoming month.

The woman sensed the hostility her niece had towards the young man. Esther was a boisterous woman; she was opinionated and she was blunt but she knew when a situation required her to tone it down and observe in silence.

Esther was an intelligent woman; she did a few calculation of her own and concluded that Samuel Evans might be the boy who not only broke her niece's heart but also fathered her child. She did her research on the man and found that he attended the same college Mercedes attended in her freshman year before returning to Ohio and continuing her studies. The most compelling evidence to support her theory of Sam Evans paternal status was Aria herself. The girl's pale cinnamon brown skin told all of her mixed ancestry and then there were those big forest green eyes. Yes, Sam Evans was probably not the only green-eyed white kid on campus at the time but Esther did not believe in coincidences.

She decided to stay out of it, though. They were both adults. She just hoped they would both make the right decision for the child God has given them.

Sam walked out of her office to do what he was told like a good little boy. Though Esther worked on his nerves with her dismissive tone, he found what she said amusing. The older woman had a dry wit Sam could not help but appreciate.

He gathered all the needed supplies and made his way towards the front of the building to carry out the order given to him. Sam was thankful that he did not have to be at soup kitchen again until Friday morning. He had Wednesday and Thursday off to try to and figure out what to do about his personal dilemma. He needed time to come up with a plan to approach Mercedes without the involvement of lawyers.

Sam sprayed the chemicals on the dirty glass and waited for few minutes until in penetrated the sticky stains before dipping his cloth in the small bucket of water at his feet and wiping glass clean. Sam continued his work oblivious to the world around him until he heard a familiar voice behind him. Her voice was a void of emotion.

"We need to talk."

He turned to find her standing behind him with her arms crossed over her chest. Sam could not help but notice how beautiful she looked standing in front of him in a black and white striped maxi dress clinging to the right curves in its descend down. Her dark hair, that Sam distinctively remembered always smelling like cinnamon, framed her face with their soft curls barely brushing her shoulders.

She offered her his phone staring at him with an unreadable expression.

"I presume you would like to talk about Aria and the situation surrounding her soon. I need your number so I can text you my address after you're done here tonight so we can talk," She said in the same monotone explaining the gesture. "Aria will be sleeping at my parents' place."

Sam nodded unable to say anything to the woman. He obliged by saving his contact details on her phone before giving it back to her.

"Thanks, I'll see you tonight," She said before attempting to enter the building in search of her aunt. Sam stopped her by wrapping his large hand around her elbow. Immediately the familiar sensations she thought long forgotten resurfaced. His touch caused goose bumps on her skin. The warmth of his hand soaked its way through her skin and muscles into her bones.

"Mercedes, about what I said all those years ago. I am sorry. I was irrationally drunk-"

"No, Sam," She hissed pulling her arm out of his grasp as if he was on fire. "I don't want or need an apology from you. I don't want or need anything from you." She said glaring at him with as much hate as she could muster. "I'm not doing this for me and I am most definitely not doing this for you either; I'm doing this for Aria." She straightened her spine taking a deep breath trying to calm down. She could feel the burning waves of tension boiling the blood in her veins. "I don't care about you apology, Sam. It means nothing to me so please don't waste your breath."

She walked away from him but paused when she reached the door opening into a short hallway that led to her aunt's office. She looked at him over her shoulder.

"Using alcohol as an excuse won't work. A drunken man's words are a sober man's thoughts."

She left him standing there soaked in his shame.

* * *

 _She was pregnant._

 _Mercedes Jones was an 18-year old unemployed full time student, daughter of a preacher and she was pregnant out of wedlock to top it off. She had no idea what to do. All she knew was that she was royally screwed. She could not raise a child; heck, she was a child herself. Yes most people think once they reach a certain age they magically attain a sense of maturity but Mercedes still thought of herself as a child at times. She has not worked a day in her life, her parents still financially supported her, heck she still occasionally watched Disney Channel and Cartoon Network on random days. How was she supposed to raise a child?_

 _She had a clear plan for her life since the age of sixteen: she was going to become an educational psychologist. It was her younger cousin, Brian who suffered from autism and epilepsy, who inspired the dream. She saw the struggles he had to go through before his death two years ago due to a severe seizure. Mercedes wanted to help children like him one day. Her plan after obtaining her degree was to then to own her own practice before marrying the love of her life. She had a clear plan for her future and having a child now would throw her life off course._

 _A part of Mercedes thought this child was God punishing her for her sins. She broke a vow she not only made to herself but also to her God. She felt like an utter failure. She felt as if she not only let herself down but God. The shame of giving into the lustful wants of her body made it hard for her to talk to God. She rarely went to church these days. The knowledge that she was living in sin made her feel like a charlatan of sorts; pretending to be holier than thou in church but once out the doors she went back to her sinful ways. She felt like God was angry with her and now He was punishing her for life with a child._

 _She could rid herself of the child. However, even though Mercedes' political views were pro-choice she personally was pro-life. There may be a wedge between her and God but she knew each life was a gift from God and if she got an abortion, she would never be able to look at herself in the mirror again. She heard stories of children who survived abortions, heck one of friends back home Noah Puckerman was a child who survived an abortion by the Grace of God before he was adopted. Even though Puck worked on her last nerves, she could not imagine her life without him in it. So, no, abortion would never be an option for her._

 _The child currently growing in her could be the first person to find a cure for cancer. The child growing inside could be the love of somebody's life. The child inside her could make the world a better place. It was not the child's fault that he or she was conceived out his or her parents' carelessness. The child had a right to live._

 _Not only was Mercedes alone, she felt also lost. She was busy losing her Faith. She was drowning in schoolwork. She was pregnant and her boyfriend was absent during her turmoil. Sam was too busy celebrating with all his friends and minions. Not only was Sam selected for the NFL Drafts, which was a huge honor in itself, but he was also conversing with the Chicago Bears and working on a contract behind the scenes after he participated in the NFL Scouting Combine in February. Of course, this knowledge had people flocking to Sam like moths to a flame. Sam was basking in the glory bestowed upon him. Not only was her boyfriend training hard he was partying hard too. Sam was dropping the ball; between all the training and partying his grades were slipping and his absence was taking a toll on their relationship._

 _Mercedes sighed in irritation as a drunk Sam childishly gave her a pout and calling her a buzz kill much to the agreement of his new 'friends' around him. This was the first time in nearly two weeks she has seen her boyfriend and much her disappointment he was inebriated._

 _They attended the same college but the campus was like a small town and whilst Sam was slowly murdering his liver with all his alcohol consumption, Mercedes was trying to keep her head above water. Schoolwork, an emotionally lacking relationship and changing pregnancy hormones were taking a toll on her. She was close to having an emotional break down soon._

 _Speaking of her pregnancy, she has been holding onto the secret for the past three weeks. She has not found the perfect opportunity to tell the child's father yet. After peeing on a bunch of sticks and receiving the pregnancy verdict Mercedes went to a clinic off campus on the down low. She found out she was five weeks pregnant at the time._

 _"Sam, come on." Mercedes said crossing her arms over her slow growing chest._

 _It was clear to see Mercedes did not belong. All the females in the club were wearing short figure-hugging dresses and heels. Many of there faces were decorated with heavy make- up. It was clear to see they spent a lot of time in their appearance. Mercedes though stood out like a sore thumb. It was clear to see, not only by the annoyed expression on her face, but also her attire that she did not plan to be her. She stood at the bar counter in a pair of Puma tracksuit pants and Yale hoodie her eldest brother gave her after he graduated Med-School._

 _Sam's parents called her earlier asking her if everything was okay with Sam since he has not called them in two weeks either. Mercedes then made up her mind and asked Jake, a friend of Sam where he was and if he would take her to him. That is how she ended up in a club half-blinded by laser lights and nearly suffocating to death on the fumes in the air._

 _"Ba-babe, come on have a-a-a drink with us." Sam said looking up at her with hazy eyes and throwing his arm around her waist. He pursed his lips asking her for a kiss as if no time has passed between them._

 _"Sam, I'm taking you back to sleep this off." Mercedes said taking his arm._

 _"Hey, let him stay. You're not his babysitter." A high drunk voice said. Mercedes turned to the redhead whose cleavage was threatening to suffocate her. She took deep calming breathes deciding to rather keep her mouth shut._

 _"Hey, don't you talk to my-my girl-girlfriend like that," Sam said shaking his head at the girl as he pointed a crooked finger at her._

 _The girl, too drunk to respond rolled her eyes before asking the bartender for another drink with a flirty smile._

 _"Sam, we are leaving and we are leaving now so get you ass up from that chair." Mercedes hissed pulling on his shirt's sleeve._

 _Sam sighed before turning to his small group followers._

 _"I guess I gotta go guys."_

 _He stood up, nearly tripping on his own feet, before taking out a few bills and placing them on the counter. He threw his arms around his girlfriend. Mercedes held her breath as the strong scent of alcohol assaulted her nose. She led a stumbling Sam through the throng of bodies grinding in to the rhythm of the music. She passed the bouncer that let her in even though she was underage so she could find her boyfriend. She gave the ripped Middle-Eastern man a grateful smile as she continued leading Sam, who was now happily singing the lyrics to a modern country song to Mercedes._

 _After she asked him, Sam showed her where he parked his pick-up truck. She helped him inside before walking over to the driver's side and climbing in. After adjusting the seat and mirrors to complement her shorter build she sent a quick prayer up that a police officer would not pull her over since she did not have her driving license with her._

 _"I love you so much, baby-"_

 _"Just shut up, Sam." Mercedes snapped not being able to control her irritation anymore._

 _Mercedes was a protected child. Her family, from both her mother and her father's sides, were educated Christian people so she was not use to constantly drunk people and alcohol around her. She found it annoying._

 _"Seriously Sam, grow up. Look, I get it you're happy but this is just ludicrous." Waves of anger, frustration, loneliness and hurt all crashed down on her. "Who are you, Sam?" Mercedes asked throwing her hands in the air. "You're not the person I fell in love with. You're constantly drunk and surround your self with Judas-like disciples eager to see you ruin your life before it has even started!" She shouted as tears of frustration ran down her cheeks. "You're never here anymore, Sam. You do not care about anybody but yourself. I do not know who you are anymore. Are you the person I fell madly in love with, is that the real you? Or, is this person you are now the real you? Is this who you have been the whole time; because if so then I don't like it."_

 _She needed him now more than ever but he was too busy drifting away from her on a path of self-destruction to see it. He was too busy enjoying his life that he failed to notice her silhouette on the sidelines crumbling to the ground. Mercedes had his child growing inside her and she needed him for support._

 _"Sam, you have to make a choice. You have to grow up before you lose me."_

 _Alcohol had a way of making Sam Evans bipolar at times; one minute he was happy and the next he was either pissed or depressed. His mood changed like a light switch; words could easily make him soar in the heavens or make him crash down on earth. Alcohol also made him an empath absorbing emotions of others. The hostility coming from Mercedes absorbed its way into his body charging him with the same fire. Alcohol also had a way of making him not only a rash lying jerk._

 _The next word leaving his mouth, Sam would rue everyday since._

 _"It's not like I care," He said with a snort. "You weren't anything but an easy lay anyway." Yes, the words were a lie but in his inebriated state, he wanted to hurt her as she was hurting him with her words._

 _'Who gave her the right to sit or her high pedestal and tell him what a bad person he was? Who gave her the right to make him feel lower than leech? How Dare she say he was a bad person?_ _'_

 _Once sober Sam, would realize he still would have had a chance to redeem himself and beg for her forgiveness, if only he stopped. The alcohol gave him a case of verbal diarrhea, and without thinking, he continued his drunken rant:_

 _"You weren't that fantastic anyway," Sam said taunting her with his lies. "I should have just f*cked Quinn when she stood in front of me in nothing but a coat and heels. At least she knows how to get the job done right."_

 _After their break up, Quinn lost the envy of others and her social status, still elite in comparison to those of others, slipped down the rank. People knew who she was but they did not care anymore. Quinn's popularity was linked to Sam. She hated Mercedes Jones for stealing away ticket to social acceptation and the envy of others. Quinn was not the dumb blonde many thought she was. The woman had goals and she had plans to reach them. Her ticket to achieving those goals was Sam Evans. She knew he had a bright future on the football field and she wanted to make sure she cashed in on that by marrying him and popping out a kid to make sure she could keep him in her grasp. Quinn was raised in high society. She was molded to be the trophy wife of a rich successful man. She was bred to bask in the jealousy of others. That future was just on the horizon until Mercedes Jones appeared._

 _Quinn did not believe in the saying 'what goes around comes back around'. Nope, she made karma for those who wronged her. She decided to wait for the perfect opportunity to strike and when it did, she took full advantage of it. She could see there was trouble brewing in paradise. Quinn also knew men were dogs when drunk who only thought with their pants. She decided to make her move and take back what was once hers. She celebrated with Sam and his legion of followers one night, pretending that she was supporting him in his new life journey. That night she led a drunk Sam back to her place before trying to seduce him into sleeping with her and 'accidentally' leaving a camera on and making a sextape for leverage when he was sober._

 _Her plan, however backfired when Sam, the ever devoted boyfriend, turned her down before stumbling his way out of her apartment._

 _Mercedes, though, did not know that. The words vaporizing into the air sliced through her already fragile heart._

 _He broke her...no; he destroyed her and jumped on her shattered pieces. She clenched her jaw and lifted her head refusing to make him see how he caused her world crashing down on her. With nothing left but her pride, she took a deep breath before opening the truck door and climbed out of it. Ever dignified and gracious, the 18-year-old wiped away the tears burning beneath her eyelids. She held her head high and nodded to who held her heart in his hands before ripping it to shred._

 _"I apologize for wasting your time. Have a good life, Samuel."_

 _She threw the truck's door closed and left the man sitting on it. She could hear him drunkenly call back for her but she refused to turn back. She wrapped her arms around herself trying to keep herself together as she used the last drop of strength she had left in her body to force her numb body and soul to walk through the dark streets._

 _Only once Rachel picked her up at a nearby gas station did she allow herself to cry. She felt as if she was slowly dying whilst her friend held her. Every part of her was numb with pain. Her soul felt like an empty vortex of black nothingness. She was lost. She lost her being. She lost who she was. She had nothing left. She was just a hollow body._

 _The next morning when the severity of his words and actions hit him, did Sam rush to look for her. A girl who stayed in the dorm room across from hers told him she saw Rachel and Mercedes come out with duffle bags before disappearing. The girl told him Mercedes looked visibly upset. Sam then decided to go look for her at Sugar's apartment._

 _He found here there but she refused to see him. Sam, however, was on a mission and refused to leave. He sat outside Sugar's apartment for hours crying his heart out and begging her forgiveness until Sugar called a security guard to escort him off the property, but not without a fight from Sam._

 _The Monday morning the campus was buzzing with the news that Sam and Mercedes broke up, without Sam's knowledge that there even was a break up. Nobody knew the reasons why but that did not stop them from coming up with theories. Some people said he was only with her because he had a fetish for black girls. Sam knocked a few people out that day. Some people were saying he decided to drop her because he does not want her dragging him down whilst the reality was that she was keeping him afloat. However, the most offensive rumor was that she was nothing more but the casualty in a wager he made with his friend to bang a freshman which was a lie._

 _Three days later after Rachel nearly attacked him and had to be restrained by Jesse he found out Mercedes dropped out of school and moved back home. He tried calling her but she refused answering his calls. He sent her Facebook messages before she had the chance to ultimately unfriend him. He went so far as to try calling her parents, he was supposed to meet before the Draft started, however he had no idea what to say not only to them but also to her so he did not call._

* * *

Sam straightened his spine taking a deep breath before knocking on the door. He let out a deep breath praying for strength and favor. As Sam waited for her to open the door, Sam took a whiff of himself. He called a cab straight from the soup kitchen so he had no time to wash off the smell of food. A cloud of nervous energy threatened to suffocate him; tonight would be the first time since that fateful night he and she would be spending time alone with one another.

The front door opened but rather than revealing the familiar warm brown face of the young woman that still held his heart, a man stood in front of him. The man stared at him for a few seconds before raising a brow. Sam felt his limbs go numb. The thought that Mercedes could be with somebody else never hit him until that moment.

"Mercedes, why is Sam Evans the football player in front of your door?" The man asked slowly clutching the cup against his chest as he studied the man in front of you.

Sam heard her speaking behind the man.

"That's none of your business, Puck."

She nearly pushed the man out of the doorway as she rolled her eyes.

"But-"

"Look, Puck, we'll talk later. Your girlfriend sent you for sugar not get your Wendy Williams on and sniff for hot topics," Mercedes said interrupting her childhood friend. "Give Lauren a big hug from me. Bye, Puck."

Puck pouted before exchanging pleasantries with Sam and going to his apartment but not before throwing Mercedes a curious look. He told her with his eyes that they would be continuing this conversation later on.

"Come in," Mercedes told Sam immediately adopting her cold demeanor once they were alone again. She made way for him to enter.

Her soft citrus scent washed over him. He recognized it immediately. Sam could never smell a bottle of DKNY without thinking about her. That scent always linked back to a memory of her.

Sam's gaze washed over the small living area linked to the small stylish kitchen. The living room might be small but the decor and photos lining the walls made it homey. The black lounge set was decorated with blue and white throw pillows. Photos of Aria and friends and family of Mercedes decorated the brick walls. Next to the television was a photo of Mercedes in a black gown and cap. In her hand, she grasped a diploma and on her hip sat Aria grinning proudly. Next to the photo was her framed degree from Cleveland State University. Sam saw the date of the degree and saw that she just graduated a few weeks ago. On the other side of the television was a black and white photo of Aria and Mercedes sticking out their tongues. Aria's eyes shone with happiness behind her mother's thick-rimmed glasses she was wearing.

Sam smiled at the picture.

"She's too cute for words," he said turning to the woman who was silently studying him.

It may not be a bachelor pad overlooking the skylight but it was her home and she was proud of it. After Aria's birth, she had to grow up fast. The first two years of Aria's life, she spent living with her parents and continued her studies online and during the evenings that her parents paid for. She later decided to find a job so she could move out. Luckily, for her, she found herself a job at a pre-k one of the church congregation members owned.

Mercedes started out as a teacher's aid with a low salary barely enough to afford an apartment so she had to save up until she was given a promotion (after getting Montessori Teacher certified) and had a class of her own to teach the basic social, intellectual and physical skills . Luckily, Aria was also in pre-k so it was not as if Mercedes did not see her child as she tried balancing studying, working and being a mom. After the promotion, she moved out of her parent's home into a two-room apartment in the apartment complex one of her best friends owned and lived in. Her brothers were kind enough to give her their old furniture so the place did not feel so bare. She created a pleasant life for her and Aria.

She walked over to the kitchen divided from the small cozy living room by a small breakfast bar. Sam followed her and sat down across from her on the black high chair. In his search for the right words to say the beauty in front of him distracted Sam. The kitchen light soaked her skin in its soft glow illuminating her brown skin. He noted that she was not wearing the dress she wore earlier this afternoon but she chose to change into a pair of yoga paints and oversized band-T. Sam clearly got the subliminal message she was sending him: she was not dressing to impress him at all. However, what she did not know was that he found her most attractive when she did not try.

"Why...why didn't you tell me?"

Mercedes gave a sarcastic snort.

"Really, Sam?" She rolled her eyes before she bitterly replied. "You made it clear I meant absolutely nothing to you. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you with a child."

Pride. It was nothing but pride that stopped her from telling him. After she moved home, she was so lost; she did not know who she was. She lost her identity; everything she thought she was, she realized she was not anymore. But she still had her pride left. All she had left of her previous self was pride.

"Mercedes, I never meant those words-"

Mercedes gave a small-exasperated laugh in disbelief before taking a deep breath and chocking down the hurtful words burning to be spoken.

"Look, Sam, we're not here to talk about me or you. I called you here so we could talk about Aria." The woman said with a sigh. She promised her mother that she would try to be civil with Samuel Evans.

"Look, Sam, I don't like you-" nope she more than just disliked him she hated him. She hated the fact that she still cared about him even though she did not want to. "-but even though I don't like you we have a child together. It is your choice, Sam. I am willing to give you a pass: you can walk out here and go on with your life as if nothing has changed. But if you walk out that door then you can't just one day randomly decide that you want to be in Aria's life and just pop up. If you walk out then I never want to see you again." Mercedes said. "But if you choose to be in her life I will try my best to be civil with you. You have to realize you will have to be her superhero, her best friend, her nurse, her babysitter, her maid, her source of not only physical but also emotional support...her everything. You are going to be her father, not her playmate who can go home whenever he wants to. She is going to put you on a pedestal; she is going to expect you to always be there. And you better not disappoint her."

"I want to be in her life, Mercedes." Sam said. "I know I've made mistakes in the past but I want to be in her life. I want to get to know her. You know I have always wanted to be a father and even though this was not the planned method, I still want to be in her life. I'm willing to try; I can't promise I won't mess up from time but I'll try my best." He said honestly.

"Well, you better try your damn hardest or I will hurt you."

* * *

 **Sam *looks at Mercedes on the couch next to him*: Has anybody ever told you you are kinda scary at times.**

 ***Mercedes shrugs but says nothing.***

 **Sam *slowly takes remote from Mercedes and turns of TV*: I think that is enough _'Deadly Woman'_ for tonight, don't you think? We wouldn't want to give you ideas of ways to get rid of me without a trace after we have our next fight.**

 **Mercedes *rolls eyes*: They always look at the spouse first. I will hire somebody else to execute my master plan so I can have an alibi when the police come asking questions.**

 **Sam *gapes at her for a few seconds*: Wow, so you have been thinking about this for a while?**

 **Mercedes: Sam, have you met yourself? At times, you are very infuriating. I get the urge to kill you at least once a week but then I remember that Aria needs her mother and father. *Looks at stomach* And, I don't plan on giving birth to junior while I'm handcuffed to a hospital bed. Those two things usually stop me.**

 **Sam: What about the fact that I am your husband; does that not stop you?**

 **Mercedes *pretends to think for a few seconds*: I remember that I married and love you after the urge to throw you with something disappears…so nope, it's just the kids. You should thank them; they have saved your life on many occasions.**

 **Sam *gasps before standing up pretending to be offended: I am going to bed…with one eye open, so do not try anything.**

* * *

 ** _Author:_**

 _ **Hello my dear beautiful readers, I hope I am not confusing you all with all the flashbacks in anachronic order. Memories do not come in chronological order and I am making this all up at I go, so when a sudden idea strikes I just pen it down. I think the anachronic flashbacks are a type of symbolism to the story's title Now And Then since were in the present for one minute and then we jump back into the past. (Wow, my high school English te** a **cher would have been so proud of me now for actually listening in her class.)**_

 ** _Anyhow, thoughts?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh-Em-Gee! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. In this chapter we meet some of Sam's friends and there will be some Sam and Aria bonding :) I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 _She was wearing a long-sleeved lace dress barely brushing past her knees. The dress clung to her smaller waist and hid her curves under its flowing material flaring over her hips. Soft ringlet of curled hair framed her face. Her lips were painted blood red._

 _She sauntered through throngs of people searching for his familiar face to no avail. She tried acting composed but he could see the distress in her eyes._

 _He watched her bump into a server carrying hors d'oeuvres, nearly making him drop the platter. He watched her apologize to the man before speed walking away from the scene. He decided to make his presence known and walk over towards the short woman now downing a glass of champagne._

" _Hey."_

" _Oh thank the heavens," Mercedes muttered before placing the glass down on the silver platter of a passing server. "Hey," she said trying to act 'cool' and collected. "What's up?" She said with what she presumed was nonchalant._

 _Sam swallowed a laugh._

" _I'm glad you made it."_

 _She smiled up at him admiring him for a few seconds. He looked striking with his short blonde hair swept back. He wore a white dress shirt, without a tie, tucked into a pair of black dress pants. He looked relaxed but sophisticated at the same time._

" _Well, it beats sitting in my dorm listening to Rachel practice ramble on about how amazing Jesse is and how_

 _he burps butterflies and fart rainbows," Mercedes said rolling her eyes. "I need a break from her."_

 _Sam grinned offering her his arm to take. She gave a small smile placing her arm in his letting him lead her through the exhibition._

" _Thanks for inviting me," Mercedes told him as he slowly showed her the works of his peers._

 _Their friendship started innocent enough; they text one another daily sharing funny memes. Daily text progressed to daily phone calls. They then started hanging out more._

" _Yeah, no problem. Quinn couldn't make it, she has to study so I had an extra ticket," Sam explained._

 _Mercedes gave a small smile pulling away from him. Mercedes always seemed to forget so quickly that Sam had a girlfriend- a beautiful blonde girlfriend. She felt like the other woman. No, she and Sam were not hooking up behind the scenes so technically they were not doing anything bad but there was a deadly chemistry between them that could easily lead them to become lovers._

 _Immediately her body felt the loss of contact. She mentally reprimanded herself for her body's reactions: Sam had a girlfriend and here she was missing his touch. She rubbed her arm with her hand awkwardly before changing the subject from Sam's absent girlfriend to the art exhibition._

" _Which one is yours?"_

" _I'll show you."_

 _He resisted the urge to take her small hand in his and lead her. Quinn was already jealous enough of his friendship with Mercedes; he did not want to make it worse. He trailed in front of her leading her past walls lined with the artwork of his fellow students. They made small- talk as he led her to his painting decorating an empty white wall._

" _Here it is," Sam said nervously._

 _Sam wanted to impress her. He wanted to show he was more than just a jock with a ball. He wanted to show he had talent. Samuel was never a gifted scholar; his dyslexia, average IQ of 108 and just pure laziness made studying harder than it needed to be. He excelled in sport from a young age and in high school when he found comic books his love for drawing developed. Art was the only subject he excelled in at school because he found it genuinely interesting._

 _Mercedes studied the painting for a few minutes; Sam only used two colours- black and white. One half of the canvas black with white stars and the other was painted white with black stars. In the middle of the canvas was a cross half white, half black. The half white part of the cross was painted on the black background and the black half of the cross painted on the white background._

" _Each painting here is inspired by a social issue of either the past or present," Sam explained as he watched her silently study the painting he titled 'John 3:16'. "I chose racism. The half black, half white symbolizes racism and segregation but the Cross symbolizes that Christ died for all people no matter your skin colour. God loves all His children. Like the verse says-"_

" _For God so loved the world, that he gave his only begotten Son, that whosoever believeth in him should not perish, but have everlasting life."_

" _Show off."_

 _Mercedes laughed bumping him with her shoulders. Without realizing he took her hand and led her through the rest of the exhibition explaining the inspiration behind the paintings his peers shared with the professor and class. He held her hand for the rest of the night, it felt natural. It was as if both their bodies were char_ _ged with energy drawing them to one another._

* * *

"-We just got married a year ago, it's too early for kids. And, my Broadway career is just taking off, Mercedes; I don't have time for children. Kids make a mess wherever they go; they are like little tornados leaving destruction behind. They also need love and care. I got Jesse a puppy to keep him busy but he -"

"Rachel, not to be rude, but is this going anywhere? Aria is taking a bath and I'm pretty sure the apartment is going to get flooded if I don't go check on her soon," Mercedes said. She rested her forehead against the wall her phone was plugged into as it charged.

"Mercedes, I need to complain to someone," Rachel whined with a sigh.

Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Rachel, I love you I do but I have bigger problems like the fact that my ex-boyfriend, who I happen to hate, is waltzing his way back into my life," Mercedes sighed.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. Here I am babbling about Jesse and I when you have bigger problems like that jerk ruining your life…again."

Mercedes grinned at the protective tone in her voice.

"Look, Rachel, I love you but I gotta go," Mercedes said playing with her charger.

"I love you too," The woman said. "You're visiting me next month, right? We can fly to L.A for Sugar's and Rory's wedding together."

Mercedes ran a hand through her straightened hair.

"I don't know yet. The whole Sam thing threw me for a loop," Mercedes said rubbing her temples. "And I'm a preschool teacher; I don't have unlimited funds to fly around the US."

"Your parents are rich, they'll give you money," Rachel said causing Mercedes to roll her eyes.

Her parents were wealthy people; her father was a pastor of one of the biggest Evangelical churches in the city. He also invested a lot of the money he inherited from her grandfather's life insurance policy. Her mother was also more than just a pretty housewife and First Lady of the church. Before the woman retired and chose to raise her children she was an account before working her way up as a CFO of a big company at the age of 37. Her parents were loaded but she wanted to be independent. She wanted to look after her child and herself without the help of others. She was a proud woman.

"Or I can pay for plane tickets for you and Aria." Rachel said. "We can have a girl bonding session in New York before going to L.A. You can even meet Artie's new girlfriend, Tina, while you're here."

A sigh left her lips as she rolled her eyes at her persistent best friend.

' _Rachel could never take no for answers.'_

"Look, I'll see. Like I said, Sam's sudden reappearance threw me for a loop." Mercedes said. "I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you too," Rachel said. "Give my little Cinnamon Bun a bunch of kisses."

Mercedes smiled.

"Sure will. Bye."

Mercedes ended the call and placed her phone down on the table before walking down the hall towards the bathroom. She walked into the small white titled room greeted by the image of her daughter surrounded in a cloud of white bubbles in the bathtub. The girl giggled throwing the white froth in the air before it landed on the floor.

"Aria," Mercedes sighed running her gaze over the wet mess on the floor of the small bathroom, in the middle of the pools of water lays a once full bottle of bubble bath.

The girl gave her mother a big guilty smile, her eyes as wide as saucers as she realized she was in trouble. Mercedes could not help but smile at the picture mentally saving it in her memories. She looked adorable with the crown of bubbles in her hair and white bubble beard smeared over her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to," Aria said. "I'm sorry."

Mercedes took off her shoes before tiptoeing on the wet slippery floor. She stoop over the bathtub blindly feeling the bottom of the bath for the rubber bath plug before pulling it out. Aria cupped a handful of foam before evenly smearing it over her mother's cheeks and giggling.

"Mommy, you look like Santa."

Mercedes smiled.

"Let's get you dry."

Mercedes kissed her daughter's small nose before grabbing her Anna and Elsa towel and wiping away the foam on her cheeks. Aria stood in the bath letting her mother wrap the towel around her before picking her up and gliding her small body in the air pretending that she's an aeroplane making the little girl giggle. Mercedes placed the young girl on the floor before grabbing another smaller towel and wrapping it around her wet tresses. Mercedes followed the little girl out the bathroom into her small room down the short hall decorated with a variety of Disney princess posters. The room was embellished in differen shades of pink from the rugs and duvet covers to the fuzzy pink pillows scattered on her bed.

Mercedes sat on the bed as the girl raided her closet until she found her SpongeBob nightdress. Mercedes quickly helped her get dressed before leading the girl to the mirror so Mercedes could dry her hair.

"But, Mommy, it hurts," Aria complained as her mom helped her on the chair.

"I know baby but if we don't blow dry your hair it's going to get tangled and then it's going to hurt a lot more."

The girl sighed dramatically with a small pout. She silently watched her mom gather hair supplies with help of the mirror.

"Mommy?"

Mercedes looked up from her crouched position by the electrical socket with the hair dryer.

"Yes, baby?"

"Why don't I have a daddy?"

Mercedes sat on her knees in front of the little girl staring at her with her father's big green eyes. She inwardly sighed not knowing how to answer the young girl in terms she would understand. Mercedes avoided the question many times but she could not anymore.

"You have a daddy. He just had to go away for a little while but he is back now and he really wants to meet you," Mercedes said with a smile, trying to sound excited even though she was anything but.

The girl stared at her mother wrinkling her eyebrows as she absorbing the information.

"Why did he go away? Doesn't he like me?" She asked playing with her small fingers.

Mercedes' heart broke at the insecurity in her daughter's. Aria She took her small fists and kiss them.

"Your daddy…" Mercedes searched for the right words. "…your daddy loves you. When you were a little baby he had to go away for a while but that doesn't mean he doesn't love you."

Mercedes kissed her little girl's temple promising herself that she would try to be civil with Samuel Evans no matter how much he hurt her. She would try her best to swallow her hurt and pride so her little girl could have a relationship with her father. Her little girl deserved a father. Her little girl deserves the world.

* * *

The man stared at the white ceiling. The brown leather couch stuck to the damp skin on the back of his neck. He ran his fingers through his blond locks before placing his weaved fingers on his torso.

"…And I have no idea what to do Dr. Mercedes hates me. How are we going to co-parent if she despises me?" Sam asked, his eyes still glued on the white walls.

The brunet haired man raised a brow as he studied the man lying on his couch.

"Sam, I'm a GP not a psychologist so I can't really tell you what to do," Blaine said handing Sam a cup of coffee before sitting down on the couch across his. "But as your best friend, I suggest you grovel for forgiveness like crazy. You were an asshole and you hurt her."

Sam ran a hand over his face before sitting up. Blaine was the only friend that knew of his past with Mercedes and up until now he was the only friend who knew he was a father.

"But are you even sure the little girl is yours?" Blaine asked taking a sip of his Nescafe. "I think you should take a DNA test. You're a professional football player; girls think you have money and popping out your baby is like having a personal ATM at your disposal."

Blaine's words offended Sam. He might have lost contact with Mercedes Jones for the past five years but he still knew her character. Mercedes was a woman who thought there were more important things then wealth in the world. She had values and she stayed rooted in those values.

"She's not that kind of girl," Sam said sharply. "She would not lie about having my child, Blaine, that's not who she is. I know Aria is mine. Not only do the dates add up but she has my eyes. She has these big beautiful green eyes that shine with happiness. I know she's mine. I also know Mercedes does not want my money; she even gave me a chance out with no obligations whatsoever. She does not care about my money; the only reason she's letting me near her is because of Aria."

Blaine raised both his hands in surrender at the tone of Sam's voice.

"Okay, sorry. I just want to look out for you."

Sam sighed taking a sip of his coffee.

"I don't know what to do, Blaine." Sam said. "I don't want her to hate me anymore and I don't know how to be a dad. What if I screw up?"

Sam was going to spend Saturday with Mercedes and Aria. Saturday would be the first step to establishing a relationship with the young girl who managed to touch his heart by merely existing. After Saturday there was no turning back. He would have to grow up and be somebody's father.

"I wish I could give you advice but as you know I'm not a parent." Blaine said.

Sam ran a hand over his face feeling the clutches of anxieties threatening to suffocate him. Fear of failure made him want to bury his head in a whole. He was afraid of screwing up. He was afraid of letting that beautiful little girl down. He let Mercedes down before and he had to live with that guilt 'till this day. He could not let that sweet little girl down too.

* * *

He felt her eyes on him as she hid behind her mother's legs playing with her hands as she pouts her lips. It was an endearing characteristic she adopted from her mother. Her demeanor was bashful, unsure; a contrast to the energetic little girl he met a few days ago.

She pulled Mercedes shirt causing the woman to kneel in front of her until she was eye level. Aria glanced his way for a second before cupping her hands around either side of her mouth and leaning closer to Mercedes so she could whisper in her ear. The young girl, though, lacked the ability to communicate in stealth. Her words, she presumed were a whisper, also met Sam's ears.

"Is that my daddy?"

' _Daddy.'_

That word did unexplained things to his heart; it felt heavy with emotion painfully beating against the confinement of his chest. It was such a common word but hearing his daughter say it and refer to him was like a tender warm caress to his soul. He was somebody's father, yes it was terrifying, but he wanted it. He wanted her to call him ' _Daddy'._ He wanted to protect her from the monsters under the bed. He wanted to take her to painfully boring ballet classes. He wanted to be that dad who was there for everything she would accomplish in her life cheering her on from the sidelines. Some would say it is absurd to feel such a way of a person you just officially met but to Sam it was a type of love at first sight scenario. The little girl stole his heart from the minute he found out she was his.

Sam felt Mercedes eyes on him for a second before returning to her…no to their daughter. The action, barely two seconds long, made his heart skip a beat. She looked beautiful as always dressed in Capri pants and a loose-fitting white buttoned shirt. She made his heart skip a beat. He tried for years to move on from her; physically it was no challenge but emotionally it was impossible. He loved the woman…no loves. He always would. But he hurt her deeply and he knew he broke her trust. She made it clear she wanted nothing from him, but Sam wanted her. He wanted to show her how sorry he was, how he loves her. He needed her to understand that even though years have passed between them she was still the one he wanted… no needed. She was like a sun in his constellation, big and bright. She was something he needed so he could function but he took her for granted and only when she was gone did he realize how he needed her.

The first few months after she left Sam suffered; all he could do was cry. He had missed her a lot.

"Yes, Aria, he is." Mercedes told the little girl with a small smile bringing Sam back to the present.

Sam watched her nod as she bit her lip and wrapped her arms around herself. Sam took it as his cue and kneeled down on the grass of the park in front of the girl swallowing the lump suffocating him in his throat.

"Do you remember me?" He asked gently.

She nodded staring at the pair of sneakers she was wearing.

"I brought you a present," Sam said showing her the SpongeBob Square Pants doll he bought her. "Your mommy says you like SpongeBob. I like SpongeBob too."

Aria shyly took the buck-tooth sponge doll clad in brown pants, a white shirt and red tie out of his grasp before clutching it against her chest. She gave her mother a questioning look silently asking if it was okay to accept the gift. Mercedes taught the girl never to take anything from strangers. The young woman nodded telling the girl it was okay.

"SpongeBob is awesome," the young girl said admiring the doll in her arms.

"Yeah, he is awesome. I like Patrick too."

"Patrick is silly," Aria said with small giggle. "Plankton is bad. Squidward is mean. I don't like him. I like Sandy because she is smart and SpongeBob."

Sam smiled at the cute little girl in front of him. Her hair was in two French braids tied with two white ribbons to prevent the hair from coming loose. She wore a pair of jean shorts showing off her thin little knees to the word. Of course her shirt was Disney inspired- Minnie Mouse to be precise.

They agreed to meet in the park. Aria liked the park. There weren't many people in the park; mainly a few joggers and dog walkers. The mid-morning sun beat down on the trio.

"Mommy, I wanna go on the swings," Aria told her mother as she took her hand with her free hand pulling her towards the playground.

Sam followed after the two females watching the young girl pull her mother after her towards the swing set. He saved the picture in the back of his mind; his giggling happy daughter.

* * *

Mercedes did not speak much. She observed the interaction between the two of them only speaking when she was spoken to. She still gave Sam the cold shoulder; trying her best not to snap at him every two seconds. But it was hard not punching out all her frustration was hard.

She suffered through the stages of grief in anachronic order; first came the depression years ago when she left him, bargaining with God to take away the pain at the time. Now she was experiencing the anger and denial…denial that maybe just maybe there was still a part hidden to the world and herself that still cared for Sam Evans. She loved him. Just because he hurt her that does not mean the love she had for him would magically be erased.

She focused her attention back to the ice cream vendor busy scooping ice cream in a cone away from the two people in the sandpit.

" So, who is going to live in your castle?" Sam asked as pouring more sand into the bucket.

Their interaction was awkward at first. Neither knew what to say or what to do at first. As time went by the little girl became more comfortable in his presence. They were in no way best friends yet but they were starting…slowly starting.

"Mommy and Uncle Vinnie and Uncle Aaron and Auntie Ava and Auntie Lea," Aria said pouring sand into her pink bucket with her plastic shovel. The sand around her clings to her legs and knees. "Grandma and Grandpa and Auntie Esther and Uncle Otis too. Uncle Kurt and Uncle Puck and Auntie Lauren and Uncle Joe and my cousins-" She uses her fingers as she named them " Lexi and Asia and McKenzie and Matt and Kevin. And Auntie Rachel and Uncle Jesse and-and Uncle Artie too…oh and SpongeBob too…and my bestest friend Shana."

They knew: Rachel, Artie and Jesse knew and they never told him. Sam was not close with Mercedes' friends in college but he respected them. Now he finds out they've been keeping this secret for years. It angered him that other people had the opportunity to be in _his daughter's_ life whilst he was kept in the dark. It also hurt too.

He took a deep breath trying to swallow the emotions threatening to throttle him. He paints a small smile on his face quickly flipping the bucket over on the even sand before lifting it up.

"You are going to need a big castle if you want all those people to live with you."

The little girl grinned at him; her dimple showcased on her left cheek. She took her own bucket and flipped it over too before lifting the bucket of the mountain of sand now proudly standing up.

"Do I have to call you 'Daddy' or 'Sammy?" Aria asked staring at the sand in her hands.

"What do you want to call me?" Sam asked gently.

The little girl shrugged biting her lips.

"Mr Hot Stuff."

"What?" Sam spluttered.

"Auntie Esther calls you Mr Hot Stuff," she said innocently.

"Uhm…uhm…" Sam searched for the right words to use. How was he supposed to explain to a four year old how inappropriate the name was?

Before he could try to stammer out a reply Mercedes arrived with ice cream cones wrapped in a white napkin.

Aria stood up wiping off the sand clinging to her skin before going to her mother and taking her cone.

"Thank you," she said sweetly before licking the strawberry flavored ice cream.

Mercedes walked over to Sam and wordlessly handed him the cone before sitting down next to Aria and SpongeBob on the nearby bench.

It was bubblegum. It was his favorite flavor. She remembered.

He licked it standing up from the sandpit. He cleaned the sand off his jeans with his free hand watching Aria wiggle herself on Mercedes lap before taking a lick of her chocolate ice cream. She then offered her mother some of her ice cream. Mercedes kissed her temple before taking a lick and telling her how yummy it was.

They ate their ice cream in silence under the shade of the tree until Aria finished her ice cream with only the waver cone left.

"Mommy, can I feed the duckies?" She asked sliding off her mother's lap and showing her the half eaten cone.

"Okay, but don't-" before Mercedes could continue the girl ran off towards the man made pond full speed. "-run."

Sam chuckled next to her watching the young girl in a full-speed dash to the family of ducks gathering on the grass.

Mercedes picked up her disregarded sneakers housing her white ankle sock. She stood up, Sam following her lead, and took her forgotten SpongeBob stuffed doll before following Aria to the water. Sam strolled behind her in silence.

"My parents asked me to invite you for lunch tomorrow," Mercedes said not taking her eyes off Aria.

"Oh."

What was he supposed to say? He could only imagine the feelings her parents harboured for him. He was the man who impregnated their little girl. He was the man who took her virginity. He was the man who broke her heart. That made him want to decline the offer.

"You don't have to come."

' _Please do not come.'_

Sam thought about it for a while. Aria was close with Mercedes' family and he wanted to make the transition easier for her so he needed to have a healthy relationship with her family. The grown up him saw it that way. The other part of him was scared to the bone.

"Uhm, yeah, sure."

"Oh…okay, I'll text you the address. It's going to be around one-thirty, after church." Mercedes said before hollering to the girl. "Aria, be careful. Mommy ducks are very protective."

Immediately after the words left her mouth the duck went on the defence; she ran towards Aria, flapping it wings trying to intimidate the young child away from its ducklings. Aria yelped, throwing her waver cone on the grass running away from the animal.

"MOMMY, THE DUCKY WANTS TO KILL ME!"

The duck only chased her for a few feet before going back to her ducklings.

Mercedes burst out in laughter at her daughter's dramatic outburst. She wrapped her arms around her aching abdomen. Behind her, Sam chuckled watching the young girl pout as she walked towards her mother. Her laughter was still so beautiful and carefree like wind charms blowing through a light breeze. A flash went off in his heart; the heat it left in its aftermath flooded his arteries pulsing warmth under every inch of muscle clothed by his skin.

"Oh crap."

Mercedes' laughter vanished replaced by a stern look. The woman walked towards Aria.

"Monet, I told you before not to say that bad word."

"But Uncle Puck says it," Aria said innocently. "Why can't I say it too?"

Mercedes sighed in irritation pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Of course, Puckerman," she groaned under her breath. She stooped to the girl's level. "That is a very bad word, Aria Monet, you know it because I told you not to say it. Just because Uncle Puck uses it does not mean you can. And I am going to scold Uncle Puck too, don't you worry "

Aria bit her lip casting her eyes to the ground.

"Well since you know it's a bad word and you used it I'm not going to let you watch SpongeBob for three days."

"But, Mommy-"

"Monet," Mercedes warned.

Aria gave a sigh before cutely pouting at her mother. Sam gave her a small smile, half-amused by her antics.

"I think it's time we go home now," Mercedes told them both as she straightened up. "I have worship practice at three."

"I'll walk you to your car."

Mercedes nodded as Aria crossed her arms over her chest. Mercedes rolled her eyes at the small diva-fit she was having. Sam only grinned.

"It's kinda cute."

"It's cute now but in a few years when she rebels and disrespects you it won't be. If you reward her bad behaviour with laughter she'll think you approve of it. You need to be the bad cop at times even if it's not fun." Mercedes said watching Aria stomp in front of her.

"Ouchy!" Aria screamed stopping and lifting her heel of the ground so she could examine her feet. "Mommy, the rocks hurt my foot."

Well, there was no screaming and tears so Mercedes presumed it was not emergency. Aria was a theatrical child. She experienced every emotion to the extreme. Her tantrums were the worst; the little girl was the kind of child who would lie in the middle of the grocery aisle crying her lungs out. On those days Mercedes could die of embarrassment as judgmental bystanders critique her parenting skills.

Mercedes, not in the mood, to struggle with her sneakers thought of picking her up before Sam beat her to it. He picked her up and put her on his shoulders- much to Aria's delight.

"I'm a giraffe," she screamed in glee examining the world from her new vantage point. She looked down at her mother. "Mommy, I'm bigger than you."

"Taller, baby. Remember what Mommy said; tall is from down to up. Big is from-"

"-left-" she raised her left hand in the air proudly. "-my drawing hand to right-" she lifted her right hand to show she knew her directions. "-my other hand."

 _She was left-handed, just like he was._

"You're such a smart little girl," Sam said.

"I know."

"Modest too, I see you get that from your mom," he joked more to Mercedes knowing the joke would fly over Aria's head.

Mercedes did not found his joke amusing. She said nothing, just moved her gaze to the pebbles underneath her feet.

Sam sighed.

"What does modest mean?" Aria asked leaning forward so she could get a better look at his face.

Not in the mood to try and explain the concept of modesty to a four-year old, Sam just said:

"It's a grown up word. You will understand it when you're older."

"Is it a bad word?" She asked scandalized sparing a glance at her mom. "Mommy doesn't like bad words."

"It's not a bad word," Sam said watching Mercedes fish in her pockets for the car keys before unlocking her blue dated Toyota Tazz. Sam lifted Aria of his shoulders and placed her on the ground as Mercedes placed Aria's items in the backseat.

"Come on, Aria, let me buckle you up." Mercedes said.

Aria turned to Sam looking up at him.

"Are you gonna visit again?"

"Do you want me to?"

She nodded shyly.

Sam smiled; touched that the little girl wanted to spend more time with him in the future. She threw her arms around his legs for a few seconds before letting go.

"Bye-bye," she said and ran to the car a few feet away. She climbed in the car and let her mother put on her seatbelt her up.

Mercedes closed the backseat door after she checked if the child- safety lock was on. She turned towards Sam, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Thank you, for this."

"I did it for Aria."

Sam nodded.

"We need to work out the legal issues around this situation. I'm seeing a lawyer next week so we can work this out-"

"I think lawyers are not needed…for now. Aria and I are just getting to know one another; I doubt she would want to stay over with me for the holidays. I don't want to change everything for her; you're her mom and her guardian I can't just swoop in and take her from you. She deserves a mother and a father. I will try my best to be a good father to her."

 _I promise to try my best not to let her down like I let you down._

"Okay."

* * *

 **Aria *wipes away crust from eyes stares at Sam*: Daddy?**

 **Sam *jumps away from fridge and turns to Aria swallowing the whip cream in his mouth*: Aren't you supposed to be in bed?**

 **Aria *walks over to her dad lifting her arms*: I want water.**

 ***Sam lifts her up placing her on the kitchen island before getting a plastic glass.**

 **Aria: Mommy is gonna be mad. *Takes cup from Sam and drinks water* Mommy doesn't like it when we eat yummy stuff anymore.**

 **Sam: I know, your mother is a food Nazi. Her pregnancy diet sucks *he says more to himself*. I'm not a elephant, I want meat and sugar and dairy not a bunch of leaves and vegetables.**

 **Aria: Can I have some too? *opens mouth wide***

 ***Sam lifts can to her open mouth and sprays cream into her mouth***

 **Sam: Remember you can't tell Mommy.**

 ***Aria nods***

 **Sam: If she finds out we both go down. One for all and all for one, okay-"**

 **Mercedes *walks into kitchen*: What are you eating-**

 **Aria *licks away evidence on lips*: It was Daddy!**

 **Sam *places whip cream down slowly*: So much for one for all and all for one.**

 **Mercedes *glares at Sam*: I can't believe you actually went out and bought that. It's like you want me to fall off the wagon and end up an obese whale.**

 **Sam *rolls eyes*: You're five months pregnant, Mercedes. Of course you're going to put on weight. There is just more of you to love.**

 **Mercedes: Are you gonna say it when I'm nothing but a brown blob of fat with a head confined to a bed covered in bed sores?**

 **Sam: You'll be the hottest fat blob ever *rolls eyes* your far from obese, Mercedes. That won't happen-**

 **Mercedes: I've been over-weight all my life, I can easily slip down slide to obesity.**

 **Aria: What's ob-obesity?**

Sam **: Mercedes, you are over-reacting, you're not going to end up obese. Now as the man and head of the house I am ending this meatless madness. Go make your man a steak, woman."**

 **Aria: You should say please, Daddy. It's nice when you say please.**

 **Mercedes *raises a brow*: Excuse me? You might be the head but I'm the neck and I control that head.**

 **Sam *gulps*: Please make me a steak?**

 **Mercedes …**

 **Sam: Pretty please?**

 **Mercedes: …**

 **Sam: I'm just gonna make that steak myself.**

 **Aria: I want steak too, Daddy. I don't like eating leafs.**

 **Sam: Tattletales don't get any.**

 _ **Author: And now we have four chapters. Yay! Your reviews are motivational so keep them coming my loves. I really want to hear your thoughts on this chapter *cross fingers*. Positive I hope :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Now and then again**

 **Disclaimer: Glee belongs to FOX studios and its creators. All I own is Aria and the plot. The song used in this chapter is sung by Cynthia Erivo and it is called** _ **'Fly Before You Fall'**_ **off the soundtrack of** _ **Beyond The Lights.**_

* * *

 _She lied under the covers her arms wrapped around her waist staring into nothingness, her cheeks wet from crying. Today was one of those painful days when his memories would resurface from the dark deep corners of her mind resurrecting the feelings she tried keeping buried. His ghost was haunting her again and it was breaking down all her walls of pride she built to project the image of being fine to the world._

 _He still had a power over her even though she has not seen or heard of him for nearly two months. She still loved him. As much as she hated him she still loved him. She loved him with every piece of her being; she loved him with every breath she took. He consumed every part of her. At times she could smell his cologne tattooed on her skin. She could feel the electric pulses his touch left in its wake shooting through her bones. She could still taste his breath on her lips. She could still feel his whispers of '_ _I love you's'_ _against her neck._

 _She moved her gaze from the wall to the hand on her expanding small three month old bump with trembling hands. It was an out of body experience touching it; it felt out of place. Mercedes hated herself for feeling like this. She hated herself for not wanting the child…for not wanting his child. But she was stuck with him or her; as she said before abortion was not for her and her parents would rather raise the child themselves than let her give him or her up for adoption. She could only pray to God for forgiveness. This was a living human being inside her and she did not want the child because it was a part of him too. She did not want the child because it would just remind her more and more of him and she was not sure if she could look at the child without seeing him and dying inside._

" _Mercedes?"_

 _She looked up at her through her wet thick eyelashes to find her mother standing at her now open door. She quickly wiped away tears in embarrassment._

 _The woman gave a sad sigh walking over towards her, closing the bedroom door behind her. She slipped in next to her daughter under the covers and wrapped her arms around the shorter woman._

" _It's okay to cry, Mercedes. You refuse to admit that you still miss him but baby It's okay to cry, it does not make you weak."She whispered into her hair. She gently rock her back and fro. She felt Mercedes clung onto her shirt, her body shaking as she sobbed against her collarbone._

 _The woman closed her eyes at the painful sobs coming from her baby girl. She hummed the intro of the song she knew by heart after listening to her daughter play it on repeat these past few weeks before singing it:_

" _I see the way you look when you hear his name_

 _I see his picture up in your frame_

 _And you refuse to admit you still miss him but it's okay_

 _You're a tower of strength when you're breaking down_

 _But through the wall I can feel your cry_

 _And when it's quiet you're screaming inside_

 _And I break as I hear you_

 _Loud as a bomb_

 _Wanting a shoulder to cry on_

 _I hear you_

 _Tumbling fast_

 _Here and now, you're afraid_

 _Don't you worry_

 _I'll teach you to fly before you fall away._

 _It's in the moments when your left all on your own_

 _And it hits you from out of nowhere_

 _You try to hide it sometimes unsuccessfully_

 _With a smile that fades quickly_

 _Your resistance to sadness is futile but_

 _You're a fighter, can't stand defeat_

 _You're a magician at hiding the hurt from you_

 _But I see and I hear you_

 _Loud as a bomb_

 _Wanting a shoulder to cry on…"_

" _It hurts, Mom. It hurts so much," Mercedes hoarsely sobbed cringing into herself as another painful wave hit her._

" _I know my baby," her mother whispered kissing her scalp._

" _I can't, Mom. I can't have this child. I don't want it. I don't want it."Mercedes cried. The truth sounded just as dreadful aloud as it did in her mind._

" _Sometimes the things we want the least become our biggest blessings-"_

" _No, Mom," Mercedes interrupted looking up at the woman in whom arms she was nestled. "I-I don't want it, Mom. I can't."_

 _The woman wiped away the tears staining her daughter's cheeks before sighing._

" _You know that I was raised in a very religious house, right?"_

 _Mercedes nodded. Her grandparents were strict Christians who followed the rules of the Bible. Mercedes upbringing was different than that of her mother, her parents were strict at times but they never forced their convictions down her throat as her Grandparents were sometimes fond of doing. Unlike some denominations of the Christian faith she believed that only through accepting Christ as the Son of God who died as a sacrifice for the sins of the world can one receive salvation. Raised in an Evangelical Christian household she was taught that it's God's grace that saves not rules of the Bible. She respected the rules of the Bible and she used them as her moral compas but she did not believe that they were her salvation. Her grandparents, though, did and they forced these rules down her mother and aunts and uncles throats._

" _Well, there was this time after high school in college when I rebelled. I drank, smoke and even did a few drugs. I'm not proud of it." Her mother said. "I also had sex…a lot and I got pregnant with the twins-"_

" _Wait, Mom are you telling me-"_

" _Yes, I am. Your brothers are not your father's children. I told them when they turned 18."Her mother explained. "I had no idea what to do, Mercedes. I was this close to getting an abortion. I was on my way to the doctor's office when I saw this flyer on a building wall which caught my attention. It was a flyer of your Granddaddy's church. I went that Sunday for the first time in two years and I met your dad who was in college at the time studying theology. I fell in love, Mercedes." She said with a small smile. "But after a few months I could not hide the fact that I was expectant and I had no idea who the father was. I thought he was going to leave me but I thought of promising him that I would give the children up for adoption so we could start a new life together. But rather than leaving me he asked me to marry him a few months later and he accepted them as his own." The woman said her eyes burning with unshed tears. "I look at them, Mercedes, I look at them and your beautiful nephews and nieces. I look at Alexia, Mathew and Kevin; I look at Asia and McKenzie and I thank God that I saw that poster. I thank God that I met your father. I thank God that I did not get an abortion or gave them up because they were one of the biggest blessings in my life."_

 _Mercedes thought about life without her older siblings. Yes at times they were annoying know it alls but she loved them. She could not imagine a life without her big brothers protecting her, bullying her, annoying her._

" _I know this is not ideal, Mercedes. But I can promise you that child will always be a part of you. I can promise you that parenthood is hard work but it's so rewarding. Seeing your children grow and smile at you and filled with so much joy…it's so beautiful and rewarding. It's a love that can't be described. It's love in its purest form." Her mother kissed her cheeks before sliding off the bed. "But I can't tell you what to do. That's your choice."_

 _She left Mercedes to think about the words on her own._

 _Mercedes wrapped her arms around her round belly as if to hug it._

" _I'm bad a person," she sighed. "I mean it's not your fault you're here. And it's not totally S-S-" she felt a painful lump in her throat, her tongue refusing to form the syllables in his name. She took a deep breath. "-It's not solely 'he who shall not be named' fault that you are here either. I mean it does take two to tango, don't it?"She asked with a deprecating laugh before sighing as she wiped away her tears. "It's unfair of me to keep his sins against you. You deserve love. I'm going to try to love you. I am going to try because you are just as much a part of me then you are of him."_

 _She rubbed her stomach._

" _We'll be okay kid. You and I are gonna be okay."_

* * *

 _The two figures in the back of the room were the only customers left in the café. They religiously visited the bistro off campus every Friday afternoon until closing time at eight. Their Fridays were something sacred; a time when they would share stories of the passing week and just bask in each other's presence._

 _Sam watched her as she skimmed over the magazine resting on the table in front of her. She rested her cheek against her palm biting her lips. Her brown skin bathed in the soft yellow light, had an unearthly glow. In that moment Sam realized how beautiful she was. Yes, the words seemed mean but it was the truth._

 _He first thought she was cute; she was not the like the girls he usually went for but that did not mean he was a blind man that could not appreciate beauty in its different forms. After he got to know her more 'cute' progressed to 'pretty'. But now Sam realized how beautiful she was: her beauty was not just a physical trait it shone from the inside out. She was a beautiful person; she had a light shinning within her calling out to him._

" _You know I can feel your eyes on me you creep." She kept her gaze focused on the words of the page. "I can't blame you. Have you seen me? How can you not want some of this?" She joked._

 _Unbeknownst to her Sam thought exactly the same thing._

 _How could he have been so blind not to see what was in front of him? How could he not want her?_

 _She was a gorgeous woman: Sam could not help but appreciate her physical form. All the women he had ever dated were mostly the same; long legs and tanned skin with blonde hair. Mercedes was a contrast in every way; she was short and curvaceous. She was no supermodel like Britney (his ex girlfriend) and Quinn but she looked warm and inviting…she was warm and inviting. Sam loved hugging her; her short body pressed against his, her warm soft apple scent inviting him in. He loved resting his chin on her head and taking a whiff of her hair; each strand infused with the lingering scent of cinnamon._

 _He gave her a grin before taking a deep breath. The strong aroma of fresh coffee beans engulfed his senses. He took a sip of his cappuccino as she closed the book and crossed her legs under the table gently grazing her leg against his jeans. Warmth shot up her legs followed with flashes lightening coursing through the veins of her legs._

 _Sam, rather than pulling away, rubs his leg against hers. Touching her was as natural as breathing to him. Their bodies were charged with negative and positive energies pulling them to one another like magnets. Both were powerless to the forces of their bodies and souls wanting to soak in the other's presence. Every piece of Sam just fit perfectly. She was in too deep._

 _Mercedes swallowed the lump in her throat looking into his eyes. In his gaze she saw the kaleidoscope of emotions she was also experiencing; adoration, fear, desire and guilt. He had a girlfriend. He had a beautiful girlfriend. It made her feel terrible. The fact that she wanted more than friendship with a man who was already in a relationship made her feel terrible. But she could not stay away from him…she did not want to. But this could not go on any longer; she did not want to be the other woman anymore. She decided to bite the bullet and go against the desire of her heart._

" _Sam-"_

" _Hey guys, sorry to interrupt-" the young waitress said interrupting her. "-but it is closing time and I gotta kick you out." Dani said._

 _Mercedes gave her a small smile._

" _Thanks, Dani," Sam said fishing in his jeans for his wallet. He gave her a fifty dollar bill and told her to keep the change and wishing her a goodnight._

 _Mercedes sighed grabbing her magazine off the table whishing the young waitress a goodnight before following after Sam avoiding the chairs and tables creating a maze through the establishment. Sam opened the glass door for her holding it open with his bag pressed against it. She slid past him, her body absorbing some of his heat causing a jolt through the four chambers of her heart._

 _She tightened her flimsy grey sweater around her trying to preserve the little heat she had left in her body from the chilly night wind. Sam slid out of his Nike sweatshirt and placed it around her shoulders without a word. Mercedes shivered but not from the cold. His strong musky scent engulfed her senses causing tingles through her body._

" _You want to catch a movie? The Avengers 3 opened last week."_

 _Mercedes looked at him. The soft moonlight soaked his skin in its white radiance providing him a ghostly glow. Her heart skipped a beat overwhelmed by the beauty standing in front of her._

" _Sam, what are we?" She asked point blank._

" _We're friends, silly." Sam said with a small ignorant chuckle. His eyes, though, told that he knew what she was talking about._

 _Mercedes rolled her eyes staring into his eyes telling him silently that those words were pure nonsense._

" _We both know we are more than that, Sam," Mercedes said before biting her lip._

 _She could not take it anymore; she could not play with her heart like this anymore. It was slowly breaking knowing that it could not have him fully. She could not look at herself in the mirror knowing that even though she and Sam were not physically doing anything but they were still cheating. They were emotionally dependent on each other. They missed one another when they were not together. Their bodies and souls were slaves to the chemistry surrounding them._

" _I want you, Sam." Mercedes said honestly. "I want to be with you. But I can't take this anymore. My heart can't take this."_

" _I want you too," he whispered taking a step towards her._

 _She took a step back knowing that if he touched she would fall into his arms and forget all her morals._

" _You have a girlfriend," she whispered staring at her feet. The truth tasted bitter on her lips._

" _I think I'm falling in love with you," he said ignoring the undesirable truth keeping them from one another. "You're making it easy to fall in love you, Mercedes."_

" _You have a girlfriend." The words left her lips like a hopeless sob soaking her being with guilt. She was in love with another woman's man. She was the other woman. Sam was emotionally cheating on Quinn with her._

 _Mercedes was a firm believer in the words of the Bible '_ _for whatever a man sows, that he will also reap'_ _. Her motto in live was: '_ _Do to others whatever you would like them to do to you.'_

" _I have to go, Sam." She said with a sigh as a wave of exhaustion crashed over her. This thing was emotionally draining. "These stolen moments between us will never be enough for me, Sam. I'm sick of hiding what I feel in the inside from the outside world. Maybe this is just something hopeless." She said with a humourless self-deprecating laugh shrugging her shoulder. "I can't live like this anymore."_

" _Mercedes."_

 _She shrugged out of his shirt and gave it back to him with her heart on its sleeves. She turned on her heels, shielding her silent tears from him. She walked away from him suffocating on his lingering scent on her clothes and skin. She wrapped her arms around herself trying to keep herself from crumbling as a cyclone of emotions threatened to drown her. She heard him call after her but she refused to turn around and put herself through more of this addicting pain in Sam's presence. This love would tear her apart. She walked into the darkness praying that Sam would make decision and as selfish as it sounds; she hoped he would choose her._

* * *

 **Sam *looks at knitted onesie*: That is one ugly thing.**

 **Mercedes *offended*: Your face is ugly**

 **Sam raises a brow: Hurtful *rolls eyes* You're the one who married this face. *Looks at the blue thing she knitted* But that thing is ugly, Mercedes.**

 **Mercedes *pouts*: I spend two days on this things.**

 **Sam: Two days of your life wasted-**

 ***Mercedes bumps Sam shoulder interrupting him as Aria walks into the room and sits on Sam's lap***

 **Aria *looks at onesie*: What is that?**

 **Mercedes: It's for your baby brother.**

 **Aria: That's not very pretty.**

 ***Sam snorts trying to swallow a laugh***

 ***Mercedes glares at Sam as he shrugs***

 **Sam: Told you that thing is ugly. Leave knitting to the professionals, babe."**

 **Mercedes: Whatever, I've been knitting for years.**

 **Sam: Well, you need a few more years of practice.**

 **Mercedes *gives Sam an annoyed look*: I really don't like you.**

 **Aria: I like you daddy… I love you.**

 **Sam *smiles before kissing her cheek*: Thank you my little princess. Daddy loves you too.**

 **Mercedes *rolls eyes standing up from the couch*: This thing is a work of art. You just can't appreciate it with your untrained eyes.**

 **Sam *watches Mercedes walk away with the onsie clutched in her hands. Whispers in Aria's ears*: That thing is super ugly, right?**

 **Aria *giggles and nods*: I think mommy is angry.**

 **Sam: I know. Let's go give Mommy a kissy attack.**

 ***Aria nods as Sam picks her up following after Mercedes. He walks into the room to find Mercedes pouting on the bed***

 **Aria: Kissy attack!**

 ***Sam and Aria jumps on the bed pressing kisses all over a laughing Mercedes***

 **Sam *after getting off her*: Are we forgiven now?**

 **Mercedes: No, that thing is a work of art.**

 **Sam *looks at Aria*: Let's give mommy another kissy attack**

 ***Both attacked her with kisses yet again***

 **Sam: Are we forgiven now?**

 ***Aria stares at her with wide eyes***

 **Mercedes *sighed with a pout*: I really worked hard on that thing.**

 **Sam: I know, babe, but that does not change the fact that the thing is ugly.**

 ***Mercedes rolls eyes***

 _ **Author's Note: I was away on a short beach vacation with two of my friends since Friday and only returned home to my PC yesterday so I didn't have time to write. I really wanted to give you guys an update so I slapped this together this morning.**_

 _ **I know most of you were looking forward to the lunch scene between Mercedes' family and Sam in this chapter; I'm sorry to disappoint but I promise it will be in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Anyhow, I really hope you enjoyed the two flashbacks in this chapter. Your thoughts?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thank you for the positive comments thus far. I'm still young and very self-conscious of my work (I don't let my family and friends read my stories) but your reviews are really motivational and makes me feel like maybe…one day in the future I can actually achieve my dream of making a living out of sharing my stories.**

 **Enough with the sappy things; you're here to read my story not read my random ramblings. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters; they belong to their creators and FOX Studios. I am merely borrowing them for my plot.**

* * *

"So where is the son of a bitch?" The 32-year old asked entering the kitchen.

"You realize you just came from church an hour ago and you're already cursing," Mercedes tolf Vincent as she slipped onto the marble countertop next to the kitchen sink.

"He's in the study with Dad," Dante, her 17-year old brother said as he raided the fridge for something to ease his salty cravings.

"You do realize we're gonna eat anytime now?" Aaron said sitting down next to Mercedes.

The youngest sibling shrugged.

"I'm a growing boy, I need my nutrients," he defended causing his three older siblings to roll their eyes.

"You okay?" Aaron asked Mercedes bumping her shoulder gently.

Mercedes gave him a small tight smile and nodded.

"If you want we can kick his ass," Dante said with a mouth full of Pringles and dip.

Vincent raised a brow analysing the tall heap of skin and bones in front of him. Unlike his two lanky brothers he was a heap of muscle.

"With what are you gonna kick his ass your imaginary muscles?"

Aaron and Mercedes snorted in amusement as an unimpressed glare wrote itself on Dante's face. Vincent turned to his sister and older, by five minutes, twin. His baby sister as hard as she tried hiding it looked emotionally drained.

"I'm a marshal, Mercedes. I'm virtually an assassin. Think about it."

Mercedes grinned.

"And I'm a surgeon I know ways how to torture a person without resulting in death or passing out so I can make him suffer for a very long time. Think about it," Aaron said.

Mercedes rolled her eyes but could not stop her grin from growing bigger. Her brother's weren't touchy-feely people but they had her back when it counted. They weren't the kind of siblings who declared their love for one another but they knew their bond was something special.

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you. But I'm fine guys, really. So play nice."

Aaron rolled his eyes.

"I make no such promises."

"Nor do I," Vincent said taking a few of Dante's Pringles. "By the way why does your kid have so much damn energy?" He asked.

This lunch was only meant for the adults of the family so the children were staying with his wife. They carpooled with him and Lea to their house and left them there.

"She jumped on Jumbo and rode him around like a horse. My Great Dane is not a horse, Mercedes." He explained. "Every time I try scolding her she stares at me with these innocent eyes like that lemur from Madagascar."

"Mort," Dante said. "And I know she makes you feel like you're the bad guy."

"She gets it from Mercedes," Aaron said. "When we were younger she got away with murder…literally."

Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"How many times do I have to say sorry for feeding your hamster rat poison? It was nearly two decades ago, get over it. And by the way it's your own fault since you two were terrible babysitters. I could have eaten some of it too. Better the hamster than your sister dying of poison."

"I liked the hamster better."

She shot Aaron a look just as her mother walked into the kitchen. She gave her eldest son and only daughter a disapproving glare

"I don't want your butt juices on my food when I cook. Get off my countertops."

The duo rolled their eyes jumping of the countertops.

"Now, I want you guys to behave yourselves, please. You're adults."

Vincent rolled his eyes.

"I don't know why you and Dad even invited the asshole. I'll try to restrain myself but I might just kick him in the junk."

Elizabeth gave her son a warning look…

 _ **MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER ROOM OF THE HOME**_ Sam Evans tried controlling his erratic heart. In college Sam had thought of meeting Mercedes father under very different circumstances.

He swallowed the lump in his throat trying to keep the man's stare as he has been doing for the past five minutes. He tried showing no fear. The man in front of him may be short and burly and to top it off a pastor but foremost he was a father and Sam had a feeling Pastor Jones could take him. The man was a football player in college so he must have a mean tackle in him.

"So you're the man who impregnated my baby girl?"

It was not a question, more of a statement. Sam nodded slowly.

"You're the man who broke my daughter's heart."

Sam silently nodded as a cloud of shame engulfed him in its suffocating grip.

"You're my granddaughter's father."

Again, Sam rewarded him with a nod.

The man analysed the blonde man he met a few weeks ago in silence for a few more seconds, which felt like hours to Samuel. A sigh left his lips as he moved his gaze to the small wood Cross on his wall.

"The father in me does not like you very much and wants to hurt you a lot," he said honestly. "The preacher in me is preaching forgiveness."

"I'm sorry for what I have done to Mercedes, Sir. I did not mean to hurt her," Sam said honestly. "I made a mistake."

There was an undeniable sincerity in his voice. When Arthur, Samuel's probation officer asked him to use the church funded charities as community service for the young man David thought it would be a humbling experience for Sam. David would have never thought God would send his granddaughter's father to his door.

"I do not know the details of what happened. I just know that you hurt her… a lot and as her father I am not going to stand for that again. Nor will I let you hurt Aria," he said. "What is it you want, Samuel? What are your intentions here?"

Sam expected difficult questions. He rehearsed his answers in the mirror a few times. But he knew if the roles were reversed and somebody hurt his daughter the way he hurt Mercedes a rehearsed answer would not be satisfactory at all. He decided to speak from his heart laying his emotions bare there for the man to see.

"I missed out on the first few years of my daughter's life and I don't want to anymore. I want to know her. She's a beautiful little girl and I want know everything about her. The fact that Mercedes did not tell me…it hurts me and yes there is resentment there but I can't just fault her for that decision," Sam said honestly casting his eyes down. "The weeks leading up to our break up were rough and I admit I was not the man you would want fathering your child. I was immature-"

David interrupted the man, raising a brow as he spoke:

"Was? The fact that you decided to involve yourself in a police chase makes me question your maturity."

The words made him cringe casting his gaze to his hands.

"I admit that was not one of my best moments." Sam lifted his gaze back to the man. "But I'm willing and trying to change my way so I can be a worthy father to Aria. It's time for me to grow up."

David let the word sink in before asking.

"What about my daughter?"

Sam sighed. He decided to be honest.

"Your daughter…well…there are still lingering feelings for her." Lingering feelings would be an understatement. What he shared with Mercedes, though it was short, it was something special. With her things felt just right; as if his soul found its other half. "But I know I hurt her deeply. I wish I could take back what I did and what I said to her but I can't. I will always regret what I said for the rest of my life because that's the day I lost somebody and something very special and irreplaceable."

All David did was look at the man silently reading him. He seemed sincere. David let out a breath sitting back on his chair weaving his fingers together.

"If you hurt my daughter or my granddaughter I will go to jail for murder." Sam could only nod at the man. "At this moment as the father of the young woman you hurt I am not very fond of you at all but Aria needs a father. I am willing to support your relationship with her. As a man of God I cannot judge you for your mistakes. The Bible does say to forgive so I will try but I can't promise you the others of this family would be so accepting." David said thinking back to a time when his daughter was nothing but a hollow shell. "You broke her, Samuel. Whatever happened between you left a long-lasting effect on her 'till this day. When she returned home she was not the same person she was when she left. Everybody could see the pain in her eyes though she tried hiding it. It took her months to smile again and have that smile reach her eyes. It took her months get her sharp sarcastic wit back. It took her years to build up her confidence again." His gaze burned with a deadly warning. "I will not let you steal her light and essence again."

"I won't, Sir."

That was a promise.

David rose out of his chair prompting Sam to do the same. The pastor offered the man a hand which he quickly accepted by shaking his hand.

"The food is getting cold. Let's join the rest for lunch."

David leads Sam out of the study into the hallway lined with photos of his children and grandchildren. As Sam slowly strolled behind, trying to calm his fears a picture of Mercedes holding a newborn Aria in her arms grinning.

He followed the round man into the where his wife and children talked. All eyes were on him except those of Mercedes whom focused her gaze on the floor. Mr Jones words hit him again as he looked at her. He hurt her deeply.

"So, you're the f*cker who hurt my sister."

Those were the last words Sam heard before the big brown fist of a big brown man collided with his face sending him into an abyss of darkness…

* * *

 _A week had passed since they last saw one another; their last encounter leaving Sam standing in front of the café bathed under the streetlights. In that week there was no form of communication between them. It was hard for Mercedes; she has become accustomed to Sam's presence in her everyday life. If they did not see each other they would text one another. Communication with one another was routine._

 _But as much as his absence broke her soul she knew it was needed. They needed time apart to try and figure out what to do with their confused love after their sudden epiphanies. But the realization that they needed to part did little to ease the painful yearning for him engraved in the depth of her heart. She missed his beautiful smile causing a jolt in her heart. She missed his goofy humour that always seemed to lift her spirit no matter how terrible her day was. She missed talking to him about her dreams and fears._

 _The depth of emotions scared her; the fact that she fell so irrevocably in love with him in such a short amount of time scared her. Her list of lovers was something non-existent except her two-week long foolishness with Noah Puckerman in junior year of high school. She was already freefalling into the abyss called Sam Evan and she had a feeling she would never recover if he told her he did not want her._

 _She followed the nurse leading her through the corridors of the hospital. The strong scent of cleaning supplies and medicine assaulted her nasal cavity._

" _The doctor wants to keep him overnight because of the severity of the concussion," the older woman explained._

 _Mercedes nodded. Mercedes thought their reunion would be…would be…well in all honesty she had no idea what to expect when they would reunite again but visiting him in the hospital after suffering a concussion during football practice was not what she had in mind. The romantic in her was expecting something out of The Notebook and them kissing in the rain or Say Anything with Sam holding a boom box over his head singing her a love song._

 _Mercedes followed the nurse into the room greeted by the sight of Sam lying on the small hospital bed with his eyes closed; a white bandage wrapped around his head._

" _Mr Evans?"_

 _Sam's green eyes shot open to see Mercedes standing behind the small nurse biting her lip. The heart monitor betrayed him; his accelerated heartbeat flashed green hills and valleys over the black monitor screen causing a deep crimson blush over the milky skin on his cheeks and nose._

 _The Asian nurse tried swallowing a smile before she continued speaking._

" _You have a visitor." She turned to Mercedes focusing her brown gaze on her. "You and your boyfriend have an hour until visiting time is over."_

 _The word 'boyfriend' caused a jolt in her heart pulsing electricity from her aorta in the left ventricle of her heart down her spine. The word seemed so intimate. Before Mercedes could set the record straight the woman flashed them a smile and disappeared out of the room._

 _Mercedes watched her leave keeping her gaze on the door trying to ignore Sam's blatant stare. A wave of nervous energy crashed down on her flooding her system with apprehension. A cloud of uncomfortable silence vaporized in the air threatening to suffocate both in its condensed anxiety._

 _Sam's husky voice was like a windstorm in the small room blowing away the cloud of silence forcing Mercedes to look at him:_

" _My parents are on their way; Mom thinks I have severe brain damage."_

 _He rolled his eyes._

 _Mercedes smiled at him._

" _Moms worry a lot. I swear I'll be one of those helicopter moms one day too."_

 _The image of Mercedes with his kids caused another publicized flutter in his heart to flash across the monitor. She would be a great mother one day. Rosie dust swept over his cheeks as he made space for her on the small bed._

 _Mercedes placed her handbag on the chair next to the bed before scooting on the bed next to him. His warm skin brushing against hers shot a numbing warmth through her arm. A soft breeze of his cologne swept over her naval cavity making her mouth water._

" _You okay?"She asked seriously studying his face only a few inches away. "You really had me worried."_

 _He gave her a small grin. In his foggy green eyes she could see the lasting effect of the painful blow to the head hidden under the thin layer of humour in his eyes._

" _Other than the deafening headache…well, I saw my life flash before my eyes…and it was boring."_

 _Mercedes grinned rolling her eyes._

" _You stole that off 'The Amazing World of Gumball', you thief."_

 _A small sigh left his smiling lips as he studies the beauty next to him. Her nonattendance took a toll on his soul. He missed her laughter as sweet and beautiful as chimes. He missed her smile causing lightening volts in his veins. He missed her soft citrus scent washing over his senses like a soft summer breeze. He missed her big brown eyes shining with happiness. He missed her beautiful soul._

" _I missed you so much," he whispers. A soft breeze of intimacy swept over each corner of the room._

 _She bit her soft lips casting her gaze down. As much as the words warmed his heart that still did not change the fact that he was not hers._

" _You have a girlfriend."_

 _She felt his gentle fingertips softly press against her chin, his fingerprints tattooing her skin. She looked at him through her lashes, her breath halting on her lips. She swallowed the lump in her throat._

" _I broke up with her," he whispered. "I love you, Mercedes and I want to be with you." The sincerity in his eyes caused burning tears in her eyes. "I have to be with you, Mercedes. It's like my soul feels like it has been missing out on something and then you suddenly came into my life with you beautiful bursting soul and I found what I never knew I was missing." He ran his thumb over her full lips staring at them for a few seconds before looking into her eyes. "I want you so much. I love you so much it feels like my heart is gonna burst with the amount of adoration and love for you." He rested his forehead against hers moving his palms to the side of her neck and flooded her with the emotion in his eyes._

 _Mercedes closed her eyes letting his words wash over her again and again bathing her in warmth. The words took her breath away; the lack of oxygen in her system made her limbs numb. Her heart was hammering in her chest. She bit her lip as she let the words take her higher like a drug._

 _She prayed for those words for so long. But why did she still have this lingering guilt? Even though Sam broke up with Quinn it did not change the severity of the inappropriate nature of their friendship whilst he was still with Quinn._

 _She could feel his lips on hers like a soft whisper in the wind. As much as she wanted to taste his soft lips she dreamed of touching with her own for so long, she pulled away opening her eyes._

" _I can't, Sam," she whispered._

 _Confusion and hurt glimmers in his emerald eyes._

" _Mercedes, we can finally be together. I'm not with Quinn anymore. There's nothing stopping us."_

 _He leaned into kiss her but she pulled away placing her palm on his chest to stop him from following._

" _What we did…what you did to Quinn…it was wrong. We lied, we cheated. It makes me feel awful-"_

" _I didn't cheat-"_

 _She shook her head slowly. The guilt threatened to drown her._

" _Sam we might not have done anything physically but emotionally you cheated on her. We lied about the status of our relationship to her, to our friends and to ourselves even when we knew we were more than just friends." She casts her gaze to his chest. "We both used to pride ourselves on our loyalty and honesty. We lost ourselves and I think that maybe we should not be together if our feelings only leave destruction behind."_

 _He lifted her jaw forcing her to look at him._

" _I know how we went about us was not right. What we did sucks but I can't regret my feelings for you…I never will," he said honestly. "I feel bad too Mercedes but you can't punish yourself for falling in love with me."_

" _But, we were wrong-"_

" _I know, babe. Call me selfish but I want to be with you," he said. "-karma be dammed."_

 _Mercedes gave a small smile that didn't reach her eyes._

" _You don't believe in karma."_

" _That's why I dammed it," he said before turning serious. "Mercedes, I know you feel bad. I feel bad too but denying ourselves happiness won't make it go away and it won't make us feel any better." He pressed his lips against her forehead wrapping his arms around her._

 _Mercedes sighed relaxing into him. Her soul, her body and her heart wanted to accept those words but her mind reminded her of her actions. She realized he was right; denying herself of him would not erase the damage done. All she could do was pray for forgiveness._

 _Mercedes looked up at Sam through a veil of thick black eyelashes seeing the intensity in his green gaze. The hidden shades of blue become visible resembling lightening flashes in his green irises. The world around them disappeared into nothing; no hospital bed, no plugged in machines, no lingering scents of chemicals…just them in that moment._

 _He leaned closer, his eyes fluttering close and gently pressed his lips against hers like he has been dreaming of doing so long. He could taste the 'Bar One' she had early still linger on her lips._

 _Mercedes' kissing record had only one name on it: Noah Puckerman. They only shared a few kisses and each one felt awkward to her. Before she imaged her first kiss to be something magical; drumming pulse, warmth and electricity striking in her heart. She was greatly disappointed at the time. She had concluded that maybe she had expected too much in that moment._

 _But now having Sam press his soft lips against hers for the first time she realized she had expected to little. An electric jolt went off in the small veins on her lips carrying warmth through them into her whole body down to her toes. Sam led her lips in a slow waltz easing her before his tongue crept over the small mounds of flesh into her mouth._

 _Her heart stopped before sudden bursts of electric fire ignited in its four chambers. She felt his tongue sweep over her taste buds and she had to admit she never tasted anything so delicious. Her heart was going insane in her chest, threatening to break free from the bars of her ribs. Her veins were ablaze. Her body trembling as he ran his hand over her hip and thigh. Her lungs were burning with the need for oxygen but she did not care, she would kiss him until she passed, she did not want this ecstasy to end._

 _Sam was the one to pull away first. He smiled against her swollen mouth resting his forehead against hers. The sound of his erratic beating heart coming from the monitor drummed through the room._

" _I love you."_

* * *

 **Sam *cries as he nearly trips over his feet*: Shit, shitty shit!**

 **Aria: Daddy! You said a bad word. I'm gonna tell Mommy. *Gives Sam a disappointed look as she waves her legs back and fro on the shopping cart.***

 ***Over her shoulder Sam sees the disapproving glare of a judgmental mother shaking her head***

 **Sam: Mommy does not have to know about that little slip up. If you don't tell her I'll buy you a 'Bar One'.**

 **Aria *puckers lips as she thinks his offer over*: I want a 'Bar One' and-and Oreos and pink marshmallows too.**

 **Sam: If I feed you all that sugar you are not going to fall asleep tonight.**

 ***Aria grins cutely***

 **Sam *groans*: You are really your mother's child. Okay fine but no telling Mommy about the bad word or the sweets, okay?**

 **Aria* puts hands on mouth shaking her head before struck with another idea*: I also want gummy worms too, Daddy.**

 **Sam *sighs turning the cart around and mumbles*: Between your sweet addiction and your mother's outrages and expensive nursery purchases I am going to end up bankrupt.**

 _ **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed and I hope it lived up to expectation. Your reviews are very motivational so thank you for each one. I love hearing your thoughts.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for each and every review! Ya'll are awesome! I really appreciate your reviews, they are really motivational. I'm really so honoured that you choose to read my little story.**

 **A guest reviewer asked when I would update Our Story.**

 **Answer: I don't know yet. I have kind of had a bad case of the writer's block when it comes to that story. I promise I'll try to finish it by the end of December, though :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan.**

* * *

He heard her laughter before he saw her; it was sweet and loud. He looked up from mopping the wood floors to see Aria pulling her mother into the open glass door.

Since it was summer break Mercedes decided to take more and longer shifts at the soup kitchen. Since her father was also on the board of an orphanage Mercedes also spent some of her time helping out there when she could. Mercedes was raised to give to the needy. When she was a child she used to play with the orphans at the orphanage.

Aria let go of Mercedes' hand once her eyes fell on Sam behind the buffet counter. She gave him a big grin and ran towards him but stopped when she noticed the big black swollen skin around his eye.

Sam came to his new 'job' with expensive sunglasses on to save himself from embarrassment. Esther, though, told him she did not allow thugs in her kitchen so she told him to get lost of the glasses. But Sam could see behind the cover story; Esther wanted everybody to see his black eye to embarrass him further as if getting knocked out and brought back by a few glasses of water whilst most of Mercedes family- siblings, parents, a few aunts and uncles, were staring on was not embarrassing enough. The older woman took his sunglasses.

"Why is your eye big and purple?" Aria asked curiously playing with the straps of her small Dora backpack on her shoulders.

Sam kneeled before her.

"Well, I fell."

He could not tell the child one of uncles decided to go all WWE on him.

"Does it hurt?" She asked gently placing her hand on his cheek gently brushing her fingertips on the aching skin. The action made Sam smile through the pain.

"It hurts only a little bit."

She formed a little 'O' with her mouth before recoiling her hand back to her side.

"Mommy always kisses my booboos when I have a ouchy. You should ask Mommy to kiss your booboo away too."

Her sweet young innocence made him smile. He could not help but glance at Mercedes who immediately looked away avoiding his gaze. He looked back into eyes that resembled his own.

"Baby, why don't you go show Auntie Esther your new pet?"

The girl smiled and nodded before holding out her fisted hand to Sam and opening it. Resting on her palm was a red ladybug.

"I picked him up outside." Her voice bursting with pride

"Wow, he's so pretty," Sam said indulging her. "What's his name?"

"Francis."

"Francis?" Sam repeated. That was an odd name for a four-year old to choose.

Aria nodded.

"Yip, Mommy helped. It's Francis from A Bug's Life," she explained. "I like Lion King and Frozen and A Bug's Life."

"Those are awesome movies."

Aria grinned and wrapped her thin arms around his neck for a hug. Before Sam could react she let go and ran into the kitchen in search for her great-aunt. Sam could not help but smile as he watched her disappear, his heart filling with adoration for the sweet little girl.

Her disappearance left him and Mercedes alone engulfed in the smoke of awkward energy. Sam straightened off the floor looking at her standing in all her radiance.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. Vincent is... erratic at times," she said with a sigh fiddling with her handbag's strap.

In all honesty if their roles were reversed and some guy broke Stacy's heart he probably would have done the same thing. The only real damage done was too his ego.

"It's fine," Sam said with a tight smile. "I survived."

Mercedes gave a slight nod before sliding past him filling his space with the soft hint of her perfume. He concluded that was the end of their conversation; however she surprised him by stopping and speaking.

"Try Arnica or Calendula aka marigold," she said. "It reduces swelling and helps heal the muscles. You can buy Arnica in oil form, it's the best. Or try pineapples and papaya; they have antioxidants that speed up the healing process. You can apply the pulp around the blackened area or eat the fruits. The pulp works better."

Sam smiled.

"How do you know all of that?"

She shrugged with a bored expression written over her face. She wanted to project the appearance of disinterest.

"Vincent got into a lot of fights in high school; he went through that misunderstood stage and handled it with violence. My mom always used those remedies to treat his bruises."

With those words still hanging in the air, she turned on the balls of her feet and disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

 _The loud howling wind banged against the windows of the motel room. Living in dorms made privacy a difficult thing to obtain for the two young lovers. They spent their weekends together tangled up in a motel room._

 _It was no elaborate room in the Hilton Hotel decorated with expensive furniture and linen. But it was cute and served its purpose; the need for privacy from the outside world. The room was small only with a double bed covered with clean floral duvet. The black box television stood proudly in the middle of the room._

 _Sam looked up from the laptop on his lap when he heard her soft footsteps entering the room. She was only wearing an old shirt a size too big brushing mid-thigh. As she walked she let her hair loose from the ponytail on top of her head she made to prevent her hair from getting wet whist she showered._

 _Sam took the opportunity to study the young woman now going through her weekend bag. Her brown skin glows under the soft light and the help of her coco butter lotion, which he could smell from his position on the bed. Her lips were still swollen; her body still aglow from their previous love-making session before she took a shower._

" _What?" Mercedes asked self-consciously feeling his green gaze sweeping over her skin._

" _You're just too freaking beautiful," he says, his voice low and gruff causing shivers down her spine._

 _The intimacy of the sentence took her breath away and bathed her body in warmth. His linger eyes held sincerity. At times insecurities would get the better of her whispering in her ear she was no Quinn Fabray who could keep the attention of Sam Evans for longer than a few weeks. Mercedes knew she was not an ugly girl but she was not blind or deaf; she is aware of the fact that she was not society's version of beautiful. That title belonged to thin, tall girls like Quinn Fabray._

 _In Sam's presence, though, she felt like Miss America. He made her feel beautiful. It was the way he looked at her; as if she was the only thing he saw. It made her heart skip a beat, it made her muscles numb. He accepted her; flaws and all. He took her bad days with the good._

 _She smiled at him walking over to the bed. Sam placed the PC on the side table opening his legs so she could sit between them, which she did, She sat on her knees in front of him, brushing away the duvet in her way, her thighs brushing against the blue boxers he was wearing. She circled her arms around his neck prompting him to wrap his hands around her waist._

" _You're not too bad-looking yourself," she joked._

 _He grinned._

" _I know," he says, his words laced with playful arrogance. "With our gene pool we'll have the cutest kids ever."_

 _The words made her smile; he envisioned a future with her. But Mercedes was a logical person; even though her heart accepted the words as truth her mind was wondering if they were moving too fast. Their relationship was still in its infancy, only having reached the two month mark the previous week._

" _What's with the face?"Sam asked running his fingers over her jaw line._

" _I sometimes think we're going too fast," she says staring into his forest-like eyes. "It scares me," she admits._

 _Sam stopped mid-caress, his gaze filling with query._

" _I-I'm afraid of building all these dreams with you…"she sighed. "I'm afraid of building them with you and potentially not fulfilling them. I'm afraid of how much I want and need you, Sam." Fear was written in her gaze. "I won't be able to recover if things don't work out between us. I won't."_

 _Mercedes was an independent person. She never thought of falling in love with someone so deeply. It was a consuming feeling she adored. The fact that she adored trusting someone so wholly and constantly thinking of someone scared her. It was not a feeling she was accustomed too._

 _Sam pressed a soft kiss to her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a hug. Mercedes closed her eyes soaking up the rays of warmth from radiating from his bare skin._

" _I'm not going anywhere, babe," he whispers against her ear before pressing his lips to the spot._

" _Do you promise?"_

 _The uncertainty in her soft voice caused him to pull away so that he could look into her eyes. He wanted her to not only hear but also see the promise in his eyes._

" _I promise you, Mercedes, I'll always be there," he whispers resting his forehead against hers. "I'll be like a parasite sticking to you refusing to let go."_

 _A soft short laugh left her lips._

" _You really outdid yourself with that metaphor, Sam. Romantic."_

 _He grinned placing a soft kiss to her lips. Her veins felt ablaze. Passion coursed through her bones like blood through her veins. He smiled against her mouth gently nudging her smaller nose with his._

" _I'm gonna jump in the shower quickly," he said before unexpectedly rolling them over, making her land on the mattress with an 'oomph'. The look she gave him told that she was not amused. Sam only grinned and kissed her softly._

 _The kiss was meant to be short and teasing but as always, with Mercedes things jumped from 0-100 in a matter of seconds. Before either knew it Sam's hands were under her shirt and she had her legs wrapped around his waist._

 _Sam pulled away with a groan. Mercedes saw his Adam's apple bob as he bit his lip._

" _I really need to go take a shower. Let's put this on pause," he said before rolling off her. He left her lying on the bed in a position of dried up frog that died of shock in the middle of a blistering road through the dessert._

" _I'm not a TV show you can just press pause on," she called after Sam who now disappeared into the bathroom._

" _If you were you would be rated foxy!"He shouted._

 _Mercedes raised a brow sitting up on the bed._

" _Go back to Britain Austin Powers!"_

 _Sam stuck his head through the open doorway, a grin written on his face._

" _You want to shag? I fancy myself-"_

 _Before Sam could continue a pillow hit him in the face causing him to stumble back in surprise._

" _Woman, you could have killed me."Sam said dramatically clutching his heart. "I just saw the white light."_

 _She rolled her eyes._

* * *

Sam studied her from the doorway, a soft smile written on his lips as he wiped his hands dry on the dishcloth. He watched her carefully choose her colours from the rainbow packet next to her. She clutched the chosen colour she deemed worthy in her left hand and drew on the page. She seemed to be lost in concentration; her tongue peeking out between her lips. Her focus solely trained on her work of art in progress. He found the picture too adorable for words.

A pesky uncontrollable cough erupted from his chest putting a freeze to her creative session. She looked at him in surprise before giving a dimpled smile.

"Look at my picture," she said picking up the once blank paper and waving it in front of her face.

Sam threw the dishcloth over his shoulders walking over to her and took the paper to examine it. It was a stick figure drawing; three stick figures drawn by an untrained hand, one dark brown the other yellow and the short smaller figure drawn in red-orange. The dark brown figure and small red-orange figure were wearing triangle-shaped pink dresses whilst the yellow figure was only wearing a pair of blue pants. The nostalgia the image in front of him brought made smile.

Once upon time this is what he envisioned for him and Mercedes one day; a family like the one portrayed in the child's drawing. He wished the picture on the paper would manifest itself into reality. He wished that he lived in a reality where he, Mercedes and Aria were a family.

Realizing his daughter was waiting for a response Sam spoke:

"Your picture is so pretty," Sam said sitting down next to her on the wooden floor.

"It's me and Mommy and you."

He could feel the tug on his heartstrings.

"It's very pretty."

She smiled.

"Take it," Aria said grabbing her 'Backpack of Distractions' as he heard Mercedes dubbed it. She took out her colouring book. "Mommy says we should give stuff to poor people."

Sam swallowed a laugh; not because of the message but the fact that she offered a picture as a charitable donation… and she thought he was poor.

"Thank you, Aria," he said. "This is the best present ever."

She gave him a grin telling him that was the sought after response. She went on another exhibition into her bag of endless mysteries. This time she had a juice box in her hand offering it to Sam.

"Open."

Sam did as he was told and punctured the thin silver circle with the straw. He gave the juice box back to her and watched her take a few gulps before offering him some too.

"You want some too? It's yummy." She said.

Sam bowed over searching for the straw with his lips. He took a small sip of the apple juice and pretended that it was the most delicious thing he has ever tasted for her amusement.

"You're right. It is yummy!"

"I told you," she said smartly taking her juice box back and continuing drinking its contents.

"Ari," her familiar voice called. The father and daughter duo looked up from their positions on the floor. "We have to go, baby. Go tell everybody bye in the kitchen."

Aria nodded her mane of curls following behind. She stood up and skipped into the kitchen. Mercedes kneeled down gathering Aria's forgotten stationery next to Sam. The soothing fragrance of apples infused with soft hints of citrus fruits invades his personal bubble. The scent brought back painfully beautiful memories of the past; intimate moments shared between them.

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat as he helped her pick up random toys, papers and colouring pencils. Their hands gently brushed; her familiar skin causing electric goose bumps. Mercedes pulled away as if he was a blistering fire.

Her reaction to his touch hurt him. Her father's words replays in causing a rip through his heart. He hurt her deeply with his words and his actions. Of course she would retort so strongly to his touch. He wished his words could act like an eraser, sweeping over the painful memory and erasing it, as well as the pain it brought with it, away. But, that was just wishful thinking; words would never be enough to convey his remorse. He needed to show her.

She went back to her task as if what just happened was only his imagination.

"Mercedes."

"What?"She replies placing the pencils into the box.

"Can we, maybe talk about this…about everything?" He asks, his gaze sweeping over her face.

She stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

"There's nothing to say."

Sam sighed; he knew this would not be easy.

"We both know that's not the case."

She gave a sarcastic laugh.

"So, you're a mind reader now who knows all I want to say? Oh great Sam tell me what I'm thinking now."

"You think I'm an asshole who deserves to jump off bridge while on fire."

"You forgot the part where vultures are eating you alive whilst you fall to your doom on fire into shark invested waters," she said sweetly.

The image, though horrific, dragged out a small laugh from Sam. She's always had a way of creating the most interesting images with her words alone.

"Mercedes," his voice turning serious, "I know you hate me-"

"Maybe you are a mind reader."

"-but we need to talk and resolve these feelings. We-"

Aria skipped back into the shelter dining room to her parents cutting Sam off. Mercedes took the toys in Sam's hand and threw them into Aria's backpack before standing up.

"Come one, baby," Mercedes told the child offering her hand.

Aria hugged Sam. Sam placed his arms around her small body pressing her closer. Sam smiled; their shared moment warming his heart. Aria let go of him prompting him to let her go.

She walked over to her mother and placed her hand in her mother's waiting hand.

"Bye-bye."

Sam raised his hand and gave a smile wave.

"Bye, Aria." He moved his gaze to Mercedes. "Think about it, please."

Mercedes gave an irritated sigh trying to keep from rolling her eyes.

"Goodbye, Samuel."

* * *

"-she hates me," Sam said pressing the bottle of wine to his lips.

Santana rolled her eyes as she placed the plate of food in front of him before sitting down across him. Around them a few chefs were busy preparing food for the diners indulging in 5-star food for lunch.

"Why can't we eat in your office?" he asks his friend and owner of the award-winning restaurant.

The Latina shrugged.

"I like having control of my minions. I want to make sure they do things perfectly. You don't become an owner of an award-winning restaurant by sitting in your office while you should be in control of what happens in your kitchen."

Sam raised a brow.

"I am so glad you are not the president of a country. You would totally be one of those dictatorial leaders trying to take over the world."

Santana shrugged taking the bottle of wine out of his grasp and studied it.

"You realize this is a $400 bottle of wine."

"You're the one who said I could take wine from your personal stash."

"You're paying for this, Trouty Mouth. The least you could do was use a glass." Santana looked at a nearby waitress in the kitchen. "Yo, Moustache McGee, go get me two wine glasses."

Sam's friendship with Santana Lopez was odd but it worked. She had a sass that reminded of Mercedes. Santana, though unlike Mercedes, did not have a filter and did not care when she offended people.

Sam looked at his plate of food; fish covered with green herbs. Santana used him as her restaurant's food taster before she adds new meals to her menu.

"What is this?"

"Baked ocean trout with tahini and herb salad," Santana said. "I know you eating it is cannibalism since you somehow developed legs and can now survive on land but-"

"I really don't like you," Sam said. The look he gave her declared he was not amused at all.

She smirked and took the two glasses from the girl. As she poured wine in the two glasses Sam took a bite of the food.

"This is good."

"I know it is good. I'm amazing," Santana said handing him a glass of white glass. "So should I add it to the menu?"

Sam nodded.

"So, what did you do to Mercedes Jones this time?" She asks rolling her eyes. "This obsession you have with her is absurd."

"Well, she is the mother of my child," Sam said before sighing. "And I think that she's the love of my life."

"That's tough," Santana said taking a sip of her wine. "So, do you wanna work things out with her, my little pet fish?"

Sam's personal life was going into soap-opera zone and she had a VIP seat to it. Santana did not like getting involved in people's life love but her friend needed somebody listen to his complaints so she would stick it out.

"She hates me. Where have you been?"

Santana rolled her eyes.

"I asked if you wanted to get back together with her."

Sam placed his utensils down on his plate.

"The wishful part of me is holding out hope but reality just reminds me that it's useless. Aria gave me this picture of the three of us…it…it did things to my heart," Sam said.

"Grow some balls," Santana said rolling her eyes. "Rather than bitching about it to me grow some balls and fight for the girl. That's what I would have wanted you to do if you claimed to be in love with me. You said it yourself you didn't try hard enough back then; try harder now. You have nothing left to lose." She studied his eye; most of the swelling was gone leaving only light purple skin around the area. "You have already lost your dignity, so you got nothing to lose and everything to gain."

Sam ignored the insult aimed at his masculinity.

"What if I fight for her and try this hard only to have it blow up in my face? What if she rejects me and I spend my life chasing a ghost…chasing nothing but a wish?"

"Look; it's clear to see she still has some lingering feelings-"

Sam interrupted her with a snort.

"-do you really think she would have this strong reaction to you if she felt absolutely nothing? I think not."

"Well, the only lingering feeling she has is hate."

Santana gave an exasperated sigh.

"Not only do you have the lips of a tuna fish but also its intelligence." Santana rolled her eyes. "She's hiding behind hate because she does not want to show you that you have power over her. Her reaction though shows you have and that angers her because deep down she still does. If she really hated you as much as she claims; she would have put her brothers on you like bulldogs and beat you until you were on death's door. If she hated you so much, I'm pretty sure she would not give you hints on how to get rid of a black eye. If she hated you she would have probably given you hints on how to get it infected and let you end up blind, I would have. She does not hate you. She's hurt. The fact that you still have the power to hurt her makes her angry and that disguises itself as hate."

"What?" Sam asked slowly. "That was confusing? How do you know that? You don't even know her."

She shrugged.

"I'm a woman, I know things. I also picked up a few things in therapy. I have most of my epiphanies in my shrink's office."

Before Sam could reply the waiter Santana had dubbed as Moustache McGee told her a customer wanted to speak to her after having found a hair in his food. Santana immediately broke into Spanish curse words and asked who made the meal promising that she would shave off all of that person's hair and feed it to him or her.

Once Santana and the girl disappeared out of the kitchen her words replayed in his mind. She was right he needed to man up and fight. He needed her to see he regretted what was said that night. He needed to show her he was willing to fight for her forgiveness and what they had before.

Their relationship may have been short but it was something beautiful. He could not compare what they had shared with any of his prior and following relationship. They were more than just lovers, they were best friends.

* * *

" _Mercedes," Sam groaned resting his head on the book on the table._

 _Mercedes looked up from her own book to find an exhausted and hopeless Sam staring at her. They both had upcoming test so they agreed to meet at the library and study together since they have not seen a lot of each other this past week._

 _She put her book on the table and leaned over so she could run her hand through his locks massaging his scalp as she did on those nights they spent together in bed just talking_

" _I don't even see letters anymore. It's just a bunch of lines," he sounded hopeless. "I'm too stupid for school."_

" _You are not stupid, Samuel," she says; her voice laced with conviction leaving no room for doubt. She only used his full name when she meant business. "You better stop believing that nonsense."_

 _Sam has shared many times before that his dyslexia made him feel lesser than his peers. It made him feel unintelligent. Even though Mercedes told him his learning disability had nothing to do with his intelligence, he still felt like an idiot some days._

" _Let's take a break for a while," she suggested. "I feel an approaching headache."_

 _She gathered her books and stationery to place her things into her bag._

" _What do you want to do?" Sam asked gathering his own things and throwing them into his bag._

" _You'll see," she said getting to her feet. She offered him her hand, which he took. She interlocked their fingers and led him out of the building filled to the brim with books._

" _Where are we going?" Sam asked once they reached outside._

 _It was a gloomy day; the sky painted grey, once cotton like clouds heavy and grey from storing heavy amounts of water._

" _You'll see," she repeats._

" _Is this the part where you drag me off to a secret location to kill me?" Sam asks as he unlocks his truck._

 _Mercedes rolled her eyes and jumped in with his help._

" _Take me to Walmart." Those were the first words to leave her mouth when he climbed in._

" _Bossy much?"Sam asked starting the truck. He gave her a mischievous grin. "I like it."_

 _Mercedes rolled her eyes knowingly._

" _You're a pervert."_

 _They drove for a few minutes before reaching the supermarket. Mercedes jumped out of the truck armed with her wallet and her best Arnold Schwarzenegger impersonation:_

" _I'll be back." She then rolled her eyes. "I spend way too much time with you."_

 _Sam grinned watching her leave. He took the time to check the condition of his social life while Mercedes was in the shop; a few Facebook notifications and emails. Mercedes returned with a box of chalk._

" _Now I'm really confused," Sam said eyeing her purchase._

" _Just drive to the park."_

 _Sam decided to let the riddle decipher itself and did what she instructed. They stopped at the desolate park. She jumped out of the pick-up prompting Sam to do the same. She took his hand and led him to the pavement before letting go._

" _I present you with your canvas."Mercedes said. "You're frustrated and stressed. You need a break and something relaxing. Drawing relaxes you, so let's get our graffiti on."_

 _Sam smiled his heart swelling with adoration. Nobody has ever understood him like the young beautiful woman in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her warm body closer. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on her lips._

" _I love you. You're like the best girlfriend ever," he whispered._

" _I know. I'm awesome." She gave him one lingering kiss._

* * *

 **Sam *slips under the duvet*: I'm gonna sue the kid and his parents. I'm gonna sue the school too and the kid's grandparents too. I'm even going to sue his descendants.**

 **Mercedes *rolls eyes*: Sam, you are over-reacting-**

 **Sam: No, I am not: that kid is a pervert and he assaulted my child, Mercedes!**

 **Mercedes *slips into the bed next to Sam*: Sam, it was a kiss on the cheek. That's not assault. In addition the kid is only five-years old; I can promise you he does not have impure motives surrounding Aria. *Shrugs*. I think it's cute that she has a boyfriend.**

 **Sam: No, no, no.**

 **Mercedes *rolls eyes*: Use this as preparation for when she actually starts dating one day-**

 **Sam *shakes head*: No, she is not allowed to date until I die. Boys are perverted animals.**

 **Mercedes *raises a brow*: You realize you were a boy too once upon a time?**

 **Sam: Yes, that's why I'm saying it! I don't want guys around my baby girl. I don't want them to corrupt her.**

 **Mercedes: Says the man that corrupted me. Aren't we being hypocritical?**

 **Sam *gives her a bored look*: Mercedes, I am locking Aria away in a tower until the day I die. I can't handle the idea of guys around her. *Pretends to shiver at the thought***

 **Mercedes *her voice laced with sarcasm*: Good luck with that.**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: So what did you guys think of not only this chapter but also the story's progression thus far? Is it going at a good pace or too fast or too slow? Share your thoughts :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters; they belong to their creators and FOX studios.**

* * *

Mercedes gazed down at the little girl softly snoring on her chest blowing hot air against her collarbone with each breath she released. The bright glow of the television bathed her toffee-coloured skin in its multi-coloured glimmer. Mercedes brushed away the curls gently grazing against her forehead before placing a soft kiss on the soft skin.

Mercedes slowly sat up, careful not to wake her. She rises to her feet switching the television off. Aria groaned against her throat as her mother moved around. Mercedes swayed back and fro until Aria's breathing grew deeper; a telltale that she was lost in la-la land once again.

A loud knock came from her front door. Mercedes made her way towards it; clutching a snoring and Aria against her chest. She opened the door expecting Puck; he had a way of randomly appearing on her doorstep at strange hours of the night to complain after he and Lauren had fights. But rather than her childhood friend, Sam Evan's face greeted her.

They stood studying one another for a few seconds. She noted the swelling around his eye was completely gone only leaving purple slow-healing tissue around the area. His blonde unruly hair provides him with a boyish appearance. His face is flushed.

He gazes at the small child in her arms before looking at her beautiful mother.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her voice a void of emotion. "We agreed on meeting at the zoo on Saturday."

"I told you on Monday we needed to talk. I want to talk," he said walking into her home as if he was an invited guest. His demeanour told that he was going nowhere until he got what he came for; an audience with her.

His words ignited a flame in her veins; she could feel her blood boil. He had no right bursting into her home and telling her what he wanted from her. She formed a fist and took a deep calming breath; her nostrils flaring, her eyes ablaze with flames of anger.

"I am going to go lay Aria down. When I enter this room again, I want no remainder of you here, Samuel."

With the warning still hanging in the air, she slid past him so she could follow through on her words.

With one arm she brushed the duvet away and laid her daughter down. Aria's eyes shot open staring at her mother in weary confusion. Mercedes placed her hand her waist and gently rocked her back and fro on the bed until her eyes fell closed again. Mercedes pressed her lips to her forehead before pulling the covers over her body.

She turned on the pink nightlight before switching the lights off and leaving the room. She entered her living area praying that Samuel Evan's heeded her warning; she was in no mood for all the emotional distress Sam's presence brought. Unfortunately, Sam was still there now sitting on her couch as if he owned the place.

"I told you to leave," she said, her tone as cold as ice.

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I told you I want to talk," he said rising to his feet. "You deserve an apology-"

"I told you I don't want anything from you; especially an apology that means absolute bupkis to me." Her tone grew louder with each word spoken. Realizing she would wake Aria if she continued, she took a deep breath trying to calm her erratic heart pumping anger through her veins.

"Leave, Sam." The words left her lips as a pleading whisper.

Rather than listening he walked towards her. Mercedes stood rooted to the spot; her pride as her anchor. She kept her face blank of emotion as he invaded her private bubble. His distinct cologne bound to receptors in her nose brought back the intimate memories hidden in the abyss of knowledge and recollections in her mind so beautiful and yet so painful. It broke her heart all over again.

"I'm not going to leave, Mercedes." His voice reaches a steel-like tone of defiance; his words an indestructible promise. His gaze centred on her like a bull's eye. "I didn't fight for you then and it was the biggest of my life. I gave up too quickly and I've been regretting that for almost five years now."

Mercedes could feel the small cracks in her façade. But she had years to build a stronghold around her heart; his words would not break through its resistant walls made of pride and self-respect. She kept her face blank of all emotion staring at him with nothing but defiance burning in her eyes but that did not keep Sam from continuing.

"I know I messed up," he cringed thinking back to his words and actions leading to this mess they were now in. "I know that I hurt you and I wish I could take it all back. I wish I had a time machine to prevent what happened. I was stupid, drunk and overwhelmed; I mean everything I've been working to my whole life was being offered to me on a silver platter. It was everything I dreamed of. But then the 'friends' and booze came and I fell off the wagon for a while. I mean, it was …fun, I guess but then I lost my way and I lost you."

She cast her gaze down not able to take the earnest emotions in his eyes drowning her in its depth and sincerity.

"You were the best thing that ever happened to me, Mercedes." The words left his lips as a whisper soaking the room under a wave of intimacy. "I can't let go of what we had…what we could have." He resisted the urge to place his finger under her chin and captured her gaze. "What we had was something beautiful, Mercedes."

A soft smile graced his lips as clips of them replayed in his mind.

"I've tried moving on, Mercedes…but I can't, and there is no moving on from you…from us. I know years have passed between us but that doesn't change anything," he said before swallowing the lump in his throat. He was laying all his emotion bare. He readied himself for rejection; he expected it. But he was not going to give up on what they had.

Mercedes Jones was the love of his life; point blank. He was the one who always gave too much of himself in every relationship he was in ; his lice was too consuming, he wanted too much...it left him bare...empty... blank. His heart was a blank canvas until a rainbow named Mercedes Jones arrived. She filled his world with colour. She painted his once bare world with her yellow happiness, with her blue tranquillity, with her orange warmth and with her red passionate love.

He placed his hand on her cheek lifting her face; her familiar skin and warmth pressing against his palm.

"You're it for me, Mercedes. I once promised you that I would cling to you like a parasite. Well, baby, I'm clinging. I will love you all my life long."

His eyes gleamed with certainty; it was the same look he gave her when he made all those promises of forever. All the promises she buried in the infertile soil around her thorn and concrete safeguarded heart, were hammering against her stronghold. Her cracks were now breaks; the walls around her tumbling down exposing her heart to the pain of unfulfilled promises…of lies.

 _Who did he think he was?_

He had no right bursting through her fortress walls and hurting her with the all the memories she tried shutting out. He had no right thinking that all these years of pain and humiliation would magically disappear with a few pretty words. He ruined her. She gave him every piece of her, she entrusted him with her fragile heart. He made her feel like used goods; dirty and unwanted.

Tears swelled in her eyes as her body shook with anger. She forcefully pushed him away with trembling hands immediately breaking contact. She mentally cursed at the gentle tingles, a reminder of his skin pressing against her cheek.

Her surprise attack caused him stumbling backwards before regaining his balance.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She asked looking up at him with glazed eyes. She could feel their memories smother her heart in their pain. "You-you-" a short sob left her lips, a painful lump forming in her throat. She took deep breaths; her nostrils flaring panting softly as her suffocating lungs filled with air.

She cast her gaze down wrapping her arms around herself trying to keep from crumbling in front of him. She refused to let him see her break down.

"Go away, Sam," she whispered.

Sam took a deep breath watching her bite her lip and close her eyes as if she was in physical pain. The repercussions of his actions all those years ago hit him. He hurt and he had a very long way to go before he could regain her trust. He knew it would be hard but it would be worth it. He spent these last few years watching life pass him by and he was sick of it. He wanted to live and not just survive anymore.

"I meant everything I said, Mercedes. I'm fighting for us," he said opening the door.

He closed the door behind him leaving her to process his words on her own.

* * *

"No, Mom, I haven't asked her yet," Sam sighed as he dipped his paint brush in the brown paint.

He was not having a good day thus far; this morning Gail from Human Resources went off on him. News of his paternal status was in the entertainment section of every news paper and gossip blog. The female segment of the population was not very fond of him at the moment…nor was the suits on top of the team hierarchy.

He was the Quarterback- a leader. He was warned to get his act together for the sake of the team or he would be replaced no matter how talented he was.

After his 'intervention session' he went to the soup kitchen. Mercedes, who worked a shift on Friday, was not there much to his disappointment. Esther was in a bad mood so she took out her elderly mood swings on him and made him work like a dog. His phone rang off the hook; teammates and relatives wanting to know if the stories in the tabloids were true that he had a secret love child.

It was a bad day.

Now his mother was pressuring him into asking Mercedes if they could see Aria. That was a problem he wanted to deal with on another day; he just did not have the strength for that conversation now.

"And, I don't think she'd agree. You're asking her to come to Kentucky and spend time with her ex-boyfriend's parents."

"Well, maybe if you explain to her that your father just underwent surgery and he is bedridden most of the time she'll understand, "Mary said. Her voice coming from the loudspeaker of his phone echoed through the room. "As Aria's grandparents we would like to meet her too."

Sam sighed.

"First of all, Dad isn't bed-ridden, Mom. And I know, I know. I'll ask her tomorrow, she and Aria are coming over for the day. I can't make promises."

They made plans to meet at the zoo but after the news brook, which Sam in all honesty never thought of keeping a secret, they changed their plans. They both thought it would be best to rather keep Aria out of the public eye until something more scandalous happened, which would not be very long.

He and Mercedes did not have much contact after he burst into her apartment with his declaration of love and war. After calling her repeatedly only to receive no answer he tried flirty texts…which resulted in the same reaction from her- nothing. Only when he asked Aria related queries did she reply.

"Look, Mom, I'll ask Mercedes and let you know," Sam said walking over to the table on which his phone laid. "Goodnight and I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Sweet dreams."

Sam ended the call before going back to the task on hand. He lifted his brush out of the small pools of multi coloured paints on his wooden painting palette. He closed his as he stood in front of the canvas, visualizing his muse for his latest creation. He pictures every small detail of her face; from her small button nose to her dimpled cheek. He opened his eyes and brushed the cinnamon shade of brown over the canvas with his trained hand.

Painting was his escape from all the problems of the world; if only for a second. When he painted the concept of time disappeared. When he was painting he was the master of the outcome…he was in control. He could imagine an idealistic world of his own and spend hours creating it. He was thankful for the gift God gave him; the gift to create something out of nothing but a few colours and a canvas.

* * *

Today was one of those days; those days that she just wanted to lie under a blanket and cry. She has been in this position many times before and as always Sam Evans was the reason. Aria was on a play date with her cousins for the day giving Mercedes some time to herself.

She watched the television screen, her brain not processing what was being shown. Next to her, she could feel Puck's warmth prickling the fine hairs of her arms.

In her room in a small corner lays gifts; from expensive jewellery still in boxes to expensive Swiss chocolates that were probably melting as she sat. Her trashcan was full of wilting flower bouquets. She did not want any of his gifts.

"You don't have to be here, Puck."

She kept her gaze on the television. It was the first time she spoke after telling him to leave her be after he used his keys to break into her apartment after she refused to open her door. Puck refused to leave and sat next to her on the couch watching the horrible Rom-Com playing on the television. He said nothing; just offering her his presence for comfort.

Puck was never good with emotions. He never knew what to say. It made him feel uncomfortable. But his best friend; the girl who he considered his second sister was slowly falling apart and as her best friend it was his duty to be her shoulder to cry on.

They knew each other from preschool. His adoptive mother was a social worker at a local orphanage Pastor Jones' family and church congregation were involved in. They grew up together. She was his confidant especially in his confusing teen years when he was angry at the world. She was there visiting him in juvie. She was there cheering him on when he got his high school diploma beyond the expectation of others. She was there when he heard of his father's cancer diagnosis. She was there when he was angry at the world. She was there when he threw glasses in pieces, when he punched walls…when he was broken. She was the one holding his hand when they put her father to rest on that grey cloudy day.

She was always there. He owed her his presence.

"I want to be here," he said honestly. "Besides, Lauren went to go visit her mom for the week and I'm not used to not having oestrogen constantly around me."

She gave him a small smile that did not reach her eyes.

"You want me to kick his ass. I did box as a teenager; I have a mean left-hook."

Samuel Evans was the cause of years of torment. He broke Mercedes. Puck swore years ago that he would kill the person who hurt Mercedes so badly. If he knew then that it was Samuel Evans, he would have hunt him down and beat him to a bloody pulp.

Mercedes gave a small grin before resting her head against his shoulder and closing her eyes. They sat in silence with only the television making a sound. Minutes flew by. Just when Puck thought she had fallen asleep, she spoke.

"He said he loves me," she whispers- her eyes still closed.

"Oh."

' _Oh'_

 _Really Puckerman!_

Puck cringed not knowing how to respond other than 'oh'. This is why he dated Lauren- she handled her emotions like a guy bubbling them up until a certain moment in time but quickly recovering afterwards. She did not need constant reassurance. He did not have to rack his brain for words of comfort with her.

"It did things to my heart. Bad things," Mercedes continued- this time opening my eyes.

"What do you mean?"

There was a pregnant pause before she answered him after thinking of ways to word what she felt.

"My heart started longing for it to be true. For a second it felt totally healed, Puck," she stared into nothingness as she spoke. "But then I remembered everything he said to me. I remember the pain so vividly…but for one seconds it all went away…for one second I felt whole again…but then reality sinks in and reminds me that I'm broken. After nearly five damn years I'm still broken, Puck." She looks him in the eye, pain and confusion burning in her gaze. "Why can't I let go? Why does he still control my heart? Why does my heart want to forgive him?" She gave a humourless laugh. "Maybe I'm just desperate. I mean I haven't been on a date in five years. Why? Is it because I've always been waiting for him?"

Puck realized the questions were not aimed at him but were rhetorical. She was asking herself in search of answers only she knew.

Not know what else to do Puck throws his arm around her shoulders.

"I just want you to be happy, my little chocolate drop. Whatever you need me to do; I will."

She hugged him tightly burying her face in his chest thanking God for blessing her with Puckerman.

"Thanks, Puck. You just being here is enough."

* * *

She dreaded this day. But she decided to be an adult about this and suck it up. She was doing this for her little girl. She would sit here in his large home, drink his fancy homemade iced tea (made by his chef) and watch him play with Aria and Kanye- his big brown bulldog.

As hard as she tried his words a few nights ago still haunted her…and angered her. She was fine…she was okay but then he had to come and remind her of every promise, every kiss…everything she tried so hard forgetting. It angered her that her heart filled with hope and her mind drifted to a place where maybe they could be happy together again. But then the pain came reminding her that Sam Evans was poison. He was a beautiful deadly toxin and she refused to let her heart fall victim again. Whatever she had, or thought she had, with him was in the past tense- long gone never to happen again.

As if Sam's sudden reappearance was not bad enough there was the whole 'love child' thing. It enraged her. The fact that they were writing stories about a four year old child to sell papers and magazine. Then there were the people wanting to know if it was true. She wanted to tell them it was none of their business and go into hibernation until this thing would blow away but she had to remind herself she was an adult. Adults face problems head on.

The 'best' part was when TMZ knocked on her front door offering her money for a tell-all interview. Yes she was single mother and yes money was tight, especially since she was too proud to sponge off her parents but she would not sell her or Aria's story to the world for a quick buck.

She watched them play; Aria radiating pure joy as Sam's dog licked her cheek. She giggled trying to push the dog away but failed due to its size. Realizing that it was a losing fight she ran into Sam's arms.

"Daddy, tell the doggy to stop. I don't want coo-coo-cooties."

Sam's heart stopped beating in his chest before swelling. A suffocating lump form in his throat as he gave his daughter a look glazed with adoration.

This was the first time she directly referred to him as ' _daddy'._ His little girl called him daddy. Yes, a small part of him still needed to get used to the fact that he was an insta-dad. That part was freaking out. But the rest of him was…happy.

Kanye was the one to break the touching moment by jumping on Sam and licking him in the face as he hovered over Aria in his arms.

"Okay, Kanye, enough," Sam said gently pushing the dog off him and standing up from the grass.

Kanye then decided to seek attention from Mercedes. Mercedes ignored him as he licked her feet. The dog laid his head on her feet looking up at her with big black hypnotic eyes begging for some attention. Mercedes mentally rolled her eyes at the dog who seemed to inherit its master persistence. She gently petted him.

"I want a doggy too," Aria said as Sam carried her towards Mercedes.

Mercedes ignored his lingering gaze and focused her attention solely on Aria. She gently tried breaking the news to her that their landlord did not allow animals but Sam beat her to the punch.

"Do you want a big doggy or a small doggy?" Sam asked. He could not deny her any request if she looked at him with such big hopeful eyes.

Mercedes gave tight-lipped smile.

"She can't have a dog, Sam. Puck does not allow animals in the building."

"Why doesn't Uncle Puck like doggies, Mommy?" Aria asked innocently, a frown playing on her lips.

"Because doggies pee everywhere inside," Mercedes tried explaining.

"But we can potty-train him." Aria said smiling at her brilliant idea.

Sam smiled at her optimistic innocence.

"Baby, doggies don't use the potty," Mercedes said. "And doggies need to run and play. Doggies can't play inside where we live. You can't have a dog"

The words made her frown. Mercedes could see the tears swelling in her eyes as her lips quivered. Mercedes knew what was coming and sighed readying herself for an outburst.

"BUT I WANNA DOGGY!"

"Aria, you can't have a dog," Mercedes repeated.

Aria kicked her legs back and fro as she sat on Sam's hip in defiance.

"Monet-"

"Your doggy can live here with me and Kanye," Sam said interrupting Mercedes as he tried calming Aria who was practically kicking him in the ribs. His words achieved the wanted effect calming her down. "You can visit him whenever you want."

Aria wiped away tears with her small fist.

"Really?" She asked, her voice ringing with scepticism.

"Promise, we can go look for a doggy Monday."

She gave him a dimpled grin before looking at her mother and sticking her tongue out in victory. Sam only grinned as Mercedes raised a brow coaxing the girl to stop.

"I need to go use the potty, Daddy. Put me down."

Sam did as he was told.

"Do you remember where it is?" Sam asked.

The young girl could easily get lost in the maze of halls and rooms of his $2.5 million home.

Aria nodded before skipping past her mother through the glass sliding doors leaving her parents alone. Mercedes ignored him by pretending that the dog was the most interesting thing on the planet. A part of her was pissed that he undermined her authority by telling the girl she could have a puppy. Another part of her decided to give it a rest; it wasn't like she was going to be the one looking after the dog.

"You look beautiful today. You always look beautiful."

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she wiped her hands clean of the dust and loose dog hairs clinging to her palm. She was in no mood for this. She was in no mood for him. She needed a break from Sam Evans.

"You know ignoring me is not gonna make me stop. You can't magically switch off your hearing, Merce."

Mercedes clenched her jaw at the nickname. Only he ever called her that.

"Sam, what the hell do you want from me?" Mercedes asked with a sigh. "You have Aria, what more do you want from me?" She looked at him with weariness burning in her brown gaze.

She was tired. She was tired of being angry. She was tired of being sad. She was so tired.

"I thought I made that clear the other night."

His green eyes shone with defiance. The intensity in them causes her heart to stop for a few seconds. She cast her eyes down mentally reprimanding her traitor body for its reaction. She refused to fall victim to him again. She refused to play this game with him. She was not some prize he could win and play with before disregarding her to the side once he got bored with her. She was not a naïve 18-year old who believed in fairytales anymore.

"We don't always get what we want," she said. "You need to stop with the flowers and the gifts, Sam. I don't want anything from you."

With those words still hanging in the air she stood up from her chair and walked into his ridiculously big and expensive home. She had no idea why a man who lived alone would have such a big house.

She could hear his footsteps behind her.

"Mercedes, I promise that I am going to make you fall in love with me again."

The words caused her to halt for a few seconds before turning around- her face blank of all emotion.

"Somebody is ambitious."

"Go big or go home," he said with a shrug.

"I refuse to be a game to you, Sam."

He took a few steps towards her. She stood her ground staring at him with boredom written in her gaze. He invaded her personal bubble- her nostrils filling with his soft musky scent.

"I never said you were one," he said seriously. "I love you, Mer-"

Mercedes snorted before he could continue his sentence. She refused to believe his lies ever again.

"Whatever, Sam."

"I'm serious, Mercedes. I can't live on the earth without you. I love you."

His words angered her…well the effect his words had on her aching heart angered her.

"I don't want you, Sam. I do not love you. And you don't love me." She hissed.

He sighed.

"Mercedes, you should stop believing that lie. I lied to myself for years but I am sick of it; I want to live and not just survive. Don't you want that too?"

His words make her cringe. The truth made her cringe. She spent these past few years consumed with hurt, confusion and anger. She was a broken soul. There was a part of her soul that Sam Evans stole and she would never recover again.

"Stop, Sam, just stop, please."

She did not have the strength for this. She could feel herself slowly breaking again.

Sam seeing her emotional turmoil decided to let it go for now. He saw she was close to tears. Sam did not want to make her cry again. He decided to change the subject.

"My parents want to meet Aria," Sam said slipping past her and walking towards his fridge.

"Oh, when are they coming?" Mercedes asked after taking a few deep breaths and collecting herself. She feared their reaction to her keeping their grandchild secret from them all these years.

"That's where it gets complicated," Sam said with his head still buried in his fridge that probably cost more than her car. He remerged with bottles of Vitamin Water, a juice box for Aria and gourmet microwave meals his personal chef made on the weekends, when he was not working.

"My dad just underwent surgery. He hurt his back badly after he fell off his horse. I was planning to visit them soon and I was hoping I could take Aria too…with you since I do not think she would be too fond of being separated from her mother."

Mercedes did not like this; she did not like this at all. She knew it would come; one day Sam's parent would want to meet her but she thought it would be on her turf. Going to another State, staying under the same roof as her ex-boyfriend and his parents was not what she wanted.

She wanted to come up with an excuse but her guilt reminded her she had no valid reason not to go. She already kept their granddaughter hidden from them for four years already. The thought made her cringe. Her selfish pride made her cringe. Keeping Aria's existence from Sam was an act of pride…and hurt. She had not only stolen precious years spent with Aria from Sam but also his family.

She was a terrible selfish person.

"Mercedes?" Sam asked bringer her out of her thoughts. "I can tell her no."

"Uhm…no it's fine."

"I don't want to pressure you into-"

"I said it is fine, Sam," Mercedes snapped.

Before Sam could retort Aria entered the large kitchen. Sam sighed under his breath as Mercedes played with her fingers. The tension in the air was suffocating to say the least. The young girl innocently smiles oblivious to the emotional turmoil surrounding her.

"Daddy?"

Sam paints a smile on his face as he pops the meal in the microwave.

"Yes, Princess?"

She giggles at the nickname shyly grinning.

"I'm not a princess, silly."

Sam grins picking her up so she could rest on his hip.

"Well, you're my little princess," Sam said gently tickling her side. "You're my little princes Aria."

* * *

 **Mercedes: No.**

 **Sam *holds dog up as he pouts*: But Mercedes, look at that face. How can you say no to that face?**

 **Mercedes *looks at dog*: No *looks back at Sam* this house is not big enough for another animal, Sam.**

 **Aria *tears glimmer in her eyes*: But Mommy Mac does not have a home. He was in the street.**

 **Mercedes *glares at Sam*: You named him?**

 **Sam *gives a guilty grin*: McConaughey. He just has that Mathew McConaughey swag to him.**

 **Mercedes *rolls eyes as Aria, Sam and the dog stare at her with wide pleading eyes*: Sam we already have Kanye- the bulldog, Barbie- Aria's three-legged Pug and Sparkles- Aria's Pitbull slash mixed breed and whatever else she is. Then we have the non-canine animal species; Tweety- the featherless cockatiel, Tom and Jerry- the hamsters, Dino- you bearded lizard, Bacon- the miniature pig you paid thousands of dollars for...oh and KFC- the chicken that Kanye and Sparkles sometimes uses as a chew toy. Oh and let me not forget about Bruce-Lee the wild squirrel you two *glares at the father and daughter duo* decided to feed and who now thinks our house is a soup kitchen. No more animals, Sam, this is not a zoo.**

 **Sam: Those are all animals who needed homes at the time, Mercedes.**

 **Aria: Mommy, Mac needs a home too.**

 **Mercedes *sighs pinching the bridge of her nose*: I know you and Daddy want to give every animal in the world a home. I love that about you too. But we can't, baby girl. We cannot have more animals.**

 **Sam: Pwease?**

 ***Mercedes rolls eyes at Sam who was trying to sound like a little child***

 **Aria: Pretty Pwease, Mommy. Mac will be a good doggy.**

 **Mercedes *sighs giving up the fight*: You better teach that dog to pee outside, or so help me Sam Evans if I see a pee stains in my house you will be sleeping outside with all your pets as company.**

 **Aria *grins as she hugs her mother's thighs*: Thank you Mommy! You're the bestest Mommy ever.**

 **Sam: You're the best wife ever.**

* * *

 ** _Review_? **


	9. Chapter 9

***PLEASE READ***

 **AN: Hey guys, this is more aimed for my Our Story readers. I know you guys are waiting for an update and I am sooo sorry for the long wait. I just don't feel inspired when it comes to that story. I sit in front of my computer for what feels like hours waiting for some inspiration to strike and the result is the same- nothing comes.**

 **I really need you guys to be patient and bare with me. I write whenever I feel inspired and thus far, I have inspiration for this story that's why I update it regularly. But after Jan I am going to take a hiatus for a while. I'm starting my first year of university so those first few months are gonna be hectic, all work and adjusting to campus and dorm life.**

 **And then I also need to work on Oh Brother and Run, two stories of mine on another website. I also have to edit one of my finished books on said website that I started writing when I was 16 or something and the writing is cringe worthy. I cannot believe people actually read it…so I need to rewrite that as well.**

 **I sometimes wonder why I do these things to myself. I spread myself way too thin and you guys come asking for updates I wish I could give you but can't yet. So I really need you guys to be patient with me; I'm only one person with one brain and my creativity just randomly decides to take vacation breaks without my consent.**

 **Anyhow, let us get back to business.**

 **Disclaimer: Glee and its charact** ers **belong to their creators and FOX. I do not make a cent off this. I am writing merely for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.**

* * *

" _I can't believe it," Mercedes whispered astounded as she looked at the score. Her 'ever humble' boyfriend was smugly smirking next to her._

" _I'm the Dance Revolution king, Merce."_

 _Mercedes rolled her eyes stepping off the arrows on the small dance floor._

 _It was Sam's birthday and being the amazing girlfriend she is she decided to take him to the arcade- a place neither of them had been in since their tween years. Neither could deny that it was enjoyable; playing their childhood games and smack talking._

" _Sam, you don't have an ounce of rhythm in your body. You cannot dance. This thing is broken. There is now way you beat me." Mercedes said._

" _I resent that. I got mad moves." He said doing the moonwalk and throwing his arms in the air in victory._

" _If that lie helps you sleep better at night-"_

" _Hey!"_

 _Mercedes grinned taking his larger, much warmer hand in hers. She loved how her body reacted to his; her senses were in overdrive when they were together. Her heart would skip a beat; his scent would make her mouth water. She could feel every nerve in her body on fire when their skin touched._

 _She was in…deep._

 _She was irrevocably in love with Sam Evans. She loved his soft skin, his cologne tattooed on her skin. She loved large soft lips sweetly whispering their way over her jaw as soft as cotton candy. She loved his green eyes that shone with child-like joy when he smiles. She loved his dorky jokes that not a lot of people understood. She loved his optimism. She loved resting her cheek against his chest and feeling it rumble when he speaks. She loved the fact that he trusts her enough to let her know his embarrassing fear of butterflies. She loved the fact that they could talk for hours about the most random things. She loved the fact that everything with Sam felt right._

 _Maybe she was persumpeous but Mercedes Jones was sure she found her soul mate. Yes, at the age of 18 she found her soul mate. She usually rolled her eyes when she heard teenagers in her high school refer to their other half as that, mainly because they used the term 'soul mate' and 'love' so loosely. But Mercedes was sure that this was not just some teenage fling…this was real. This was the kind of love she had been praying for; it was deep, real and beautiful._

 _She placed a soft kiss on his knuckle before asking:_

" _What you wanna do now?"_

 _Sam shrugged._

" _Let's go count our tickets and get out of here. I'm cold and I have a few ideas for things we can do to keep warm," he said with a smirk resulting in an eye roll from his girlfriend._

* * *

Mercedes sat behind the desk watching her friend. She sighed resting her forehead on her arms as Kurt dressed the mannequins in his boutique whilst his assistant hung various new clothing items.

"You do realize sighing and groaning won't help, right love?" Kurt asked as he pulled the shirt over the mannequin.

"I don't know what to do, Kurt. What do I say? How do I act? What if they hate me?" Mercedes asked.

She was not looking forward to this visit in two weeks. It was going to be tense and it was going to be awkward. They were going to ask her questions she just did not have the strength to answer. She just wanted to crawl under a rock and died.

"Well, you did hide the fact that they have a grandchild from them for four years," Kurt said placing a fashionable scarf on his work of perfection before standing back and admiring the outfit.

"You're not helping, Kurt," the young woman groaned.

Kurt sighed before choosing to walk over to his friend of 5 years and offering her comfort by rubbing her back.

"All you can do is be honest with them. I think they'll understand-"

"Yeah, I don't think they're gonna take my hurt feelings as a valid excuse," Mercedes said her voice ringing with sarcasm. She sighed looking up at Kurt as she rested her chin on her folded arms. Her mind drifted back to place she wish she could forget. "They won't understand. No one understands, Kurt."

The man gave her a sad smile.

"Mercedes, I love you but I am going to be blunt; you are not the only person who has had their heart broken before and you won't be the last. You need to forgive Sam so you can truly heal and move on with your life. You've been carrying around this pain and anger for years now."

She listened in silence feeling hot unshed tears swell beneath her eyelids.

"I don't know how, Kurt," she admitted closing her eyes. "I don't know how to forgive him, Kurt." She opened her eyes fragility, pain and anger shinning in their dark depth. "I gave him everything, Kurt. I gave him my soul, my body…everything. I built dreams with him and I-I-" She could feel a warm teardrop slide down her cheek. She quickly swept it away. "I just lost who I was. I was consumed with all this love for Sam I guess it was in itself just so unhealthy. It's like he gave my life meaning. He saw me and he wanted me. I wasn't the girl William Schuester ignored in Glee club or who was invisible in school. I wasn't expected to be the perfect little pastor's daughter. I was just me and it felt like I could only be me with him," she could another assault of emotions and tears overcoming her. "So when he said all those things…when he did the things he did…it felt like I was lost. Because who was…was tied to him."

Mercedes wiped away her tears closing her eyes and took deep calming breaths. She could feel the grasp of painful memories tightening around her heart. She could feel her emotions choking her lungs as a painful ache tightened her chest.

Kurt sat next to his friend in silence waiting for her to compose herself. He rubbed her back until she took one last breath and straightened her spine wiping away the remainder of small tears resting on her dark wet lashes.

"Mercedes, Sam is only human. You cannot expect him to be your savior. You cannot expect him to be perfect. He made a mistake and he let you down and it hurt but he is not your everything and he never was. You need to accept that maybe you expected too much and put him on an unrealistic pedestal. You need to forgive him for hurting you and you need to find that whole and perfect love in yourself because no person on earth is going to give it to you because no person is perfect. After you make peace with the past and with pain…after you realize that, you need to love yourself…only then can you expect somebody else to love you without it consuming you."

Mercedes let his words wash over her and realized he was right. As much as she wanted to blame Sam for everything, she could not. She was _too_ in love _too_ enthralled. He became her everything. She was at fault too…

* * *

She hummed under her breath gently shaking her hips as she washed the plastic plates in the sink. The hot water gently brushed over her skin as moved the sponge over the plate.

Miguel and Sam were busy peeling vegetables for tonight's dinner. There was an awkward silence between the three of them. Mercedes decided to drown it out that silence by humming under her breath. She could feel Sam's gaze on her from time to time but she decided to ignore it.

Her aunt entered the kitchen.

"Miguel, have you ordered the meat and dairy yet?"

"No, I-"

"Why not?" Esther interrupted. "Get to it."

Without a word, she turned on the balls of her feet.

"Why is she in such a bad mood?" Miguel asked once the woman was out of earshot. He wiped his hands clean on his apron so he could go do what he was told.

"She and my mom had a fight. They pulled my dad into it and he said he was not going to choose sides. Now Mom and Aunt Esther are not only pissed at each other but him too."

"Why did they fight?" Miguel asked.

Mercedes shrugged and watched Miguel leave the kitchen with his inventory list in hand leaving only her and Sam behind. She continued washing the dishes in silence until Sam spoke up.

"My parents can't wait until next week."

Mercedes nodded without looking at him.

"Mmm."

"My license is still suspended so I'm flying to Louisville. I'm going to book our tickets tonight."

"That's not needed," Mercedes said. "Aria and I will be taking the bus; it's better for the environment. I am trying to go green." She said with straight face even though it was a blatant lie.

She did not want to sit next to Sam on a one-hour flight.

Sam seemed to notice this and raised an amused brow.

"So you'd rather sit on a bus for what- five hours with a jumpy four year old?" He asked.

"We all have to make sacrifices for the earth," she said not taking her eyes off the dish in her hand and ignoring his gaze. "Air travel creates the most carbon emissions per passenger mile. They also emit carbon dioxide directly into the earth's upper atmosphere. Even though driving takes more time its an necessary sacrifice if I want to preserve the earth for my daughter. That is what good parents do. I am doing it for the next generation."

Sam tried keeping smile off his face but failed. He's always found her random ramblings endearing.

"Well, maybe I'll join you on that bus. I also wanna do my part for the environment," Sam said humoring her.

"Mmm," was all she said as she nods.

Not getting the reaction he wanted from her, he sighs.

"So, I was thinking on taking Aria to the pet shelter tomorrow for a dog. Maybe we could go to the mall to the arcade. I haven't been in one since my 22 birthday."

"Mmm."

Sam placed the half-peeled potato on the chopping board.

"Seriously, is 'mmm' all you are gonna say to me?" Sam asked exasperated.

Before Mercedes could reply with her now infamous 'mmm' a figure walked into the kitchen cutting her off.

"Where's my munchkin at?"

Mercedes immediately let go of the plastic plate she was busy washing. She paints a smile on her face as she wipes her hands dry on her jeans before making her way to the light-skinned man holding Aria on his hip.

"Oh my gosh, when did you get back from Iraq, Matt?" She asks totally forgetting Sam's presence.

The man put Aria down before wrapping his muscular arms around the short woman and lifting her feet off the ground ignoring her disapproval.

"My flight arrived last night. I thought my Mom would have told the whole congregation I'm coming home." Matt said placing her back on the ground.

"Me too, you know how proud Mrs. Delia is about her 'baby who is in the army'." Mercedes joked.

Matt rolled his eyes; he was far from a baby. He was a grown man of 27 who has witnessed things in his short life that could rival horror movies. He chose to bury those thoughts away for another day and gave his friend another long hug.

"I really missed you my little coco munchkin."

"Boy stop," Mercedes said gently punching his chest once he let go of her.

Matt then moved his attention to Aria again and picked her up.

"I missed you more little Cinnamon Bun," he said placing a kiss on her cheeks eliciting a giggle from her.

"Uncle Mattie, did you bring me stuff?

Sam stood in silence watching the exchange in front of him. He did not like it. He did not like it at all. He could feel red-hot jealousy coursing through his veins as he watched some random guy not only captivate the mother of his child but also his daughter.

Aria was giggling as 'Uncle Mattie' showered her in attention and it did bad things to the 'Papa Bear' in Sam. His testosterone levels became more elevated as Mercedes giggled- yes _giggled._

"-dinner at my place?"

 _No!_

Sam wanted to scream and take his daughter and the love of his love as far away from the man.

"Yes."

Mercedes gave him a blinding smile.

"We can get the gang together and I can't wait to introduce you to Puck's girlfriend. Joe was away on a missionary thing with his Dad's church in Africa and he came back a few nights ago so we will all be together again. It is going to be so fun having my squad back in action; the three amigos and the girl who can handle them all."

Sam noticed Matt's smile wavering when she mentioned the other two guys. He did not like it. He did not like his eyes shinning with puppy love aimed at _Sam Evan's girl._

Yeah, she was _his_ girl. They both were his girls and he would be damned if some rugged, muscular soldier who just returned from war steals them away…

* * *

 **Sam *groans*: 'Cedes!**

 **Aria *hoarsely whispers as rolls over to her dad with Barbie following*: Mommy my neck hurts.**

* **Mercedes enters the room with medicine for her two babies who both had the flu and who were bossing her around.***

 **Sam: Merce, feed me *looks up at her with watering pathetic eyes and a red nose*.**

 **Mercedes: Sam, you are a grown man.**

 **Sam: Mercedes** , **I'm dying.**

 **Aria *groans as Mercedes sits down next to her on the bed*: Mommy, my heart is in my head.**

 **Sam: Merce, I'm cold.**

 **Aria *kicks duvet off her*: Mommy, it's too warm.**

 **Sam *groans*: My throat is sore.**

 **Aria: Mommy, my arms and legs hurt**

 **Sam *dramatically places hand on forehead*: I'm seeing the white light.**

 **Mercedes *rolls eyes and places a pouting Aria on her lap*: Okay, baby, mommy knows it hurts but if you and Daddy take the medicine Uncle Blaine gave you, it's gonna go away.**

 **Aria *rests head on Mercedes chest*: But it tastes yucky. Like Mommy's veggies.**

 *** Mercedes chose to ignore the insult aimed at her infamous vegan vegetable casserole***

 **Sam *moans** **as he rolls into her side*: Mercedes.**

 **Mercedes: You're old enough to take your medicine by yourself, Samuel.**

 **Sam *groans burying his face into her hip*: Merce**

 **Mercedes *sighs and whispers under hr breath*: Wow, you two are so dramatic.**

 **Aria *sits up with a groan staring at her mother with foggy eyes*: Mommy, too warm**

 **Sam: Mercedes, my head hurts and I am hungry.**

 **Aria: I'm hungry too.**

 **Sam: Everything hurts.**

 **Mercedes *rolls her eyes as she gets to her feet***

 **Sam: Just don't make you vegetable casserole, I think that's what infected us with disease in the first place.**

 **Mercedes * glares at Sam *:You're lucky you are sick or else I would have made you make your own food. Don't you two dare insult my cooking or you both are gonna starve.**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. Review? Oh and happy holidays**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ello! Thank you for your reviews for the previous chapter, my loves. I just wanted you guys to know, I'm busy working on a new chapter for Our Story (hopefully it will be done by the end of the week). The new chapter has like three sentences but, hey it's a start. I am really gonna push myself to update that story again before I continue with this one.**

 **I cannot remember whom, but somebody asked me to do a one shot and using the song ' _At Last'_ by Etta James as inspiration for my Samcedes Song One Shots. I know it has been a super long time but I finally found the perfect little moment to incorporate the song into. I decided to use it in one of my flashbacks rather than adding it to my one shot collection.**

 **I didn't add my signature family times side note (or whatever you call it) to the end of this chapter because I wanted to end this chapter with the flashback and leave you guys with that particular moment and feeling engraved into your minds until the next update.**

 **Disclaimer: The characters, except Aria, belong to their creators and FOX studios. All that is mine is the writing. The song is by Etta James. I make no profit off any of this.**

* * *

"Hey, you're early," Mercedes said as she made way for her tall friend to enter her home. "I haven't even ordered the pizza yet. You do know that by dinner I meant a pizza and not some full course meal, right? I was not in the mood to cook."

Matt gave her a grin studying the small apartment.

"Where's Cinnamon Bun?"

"In the bath, probably flooding the place as we speak," Mercedes said leading him to her kitchen before continuing making hors d'oeuvres for her guests. "So, why are you so early?"

"Why do I have the feeling you don't want me in your house?" Matt joked.

"And here I was trying to be subtle about it."

An amused grin planted itself on his face. His caramel skin bathed under the soft lights seemed to be glowing, Mercedes noted.

Matt sighed.

"I'm actually here because I need to say something and I need to say it before I lose my nerve."

Mercedes looked up from the food she was preparing once she heard the weightiness hidden in his voice, adorable confusion written on her face at the sudden change of tone. Matt could not help but smile a nervous smile, overwhelmed with emotion and fear of rejection.

"What's up?"

"I-I." He searched for the right words.

He was a man who survived war and here he was stumbling over his words, terrified of her reply whilst he was a man who faced bullets and the possibility of dying. He took a deep breath.

"Puck told me Aria's dad is back in the picture," Matt said.

He chose to change his tactic. It would be wise to fist gather intelligence before announcing his feelings for her. He needed to know if he had an even playing field before he said words that could change the course of their friendship for better…or worse.

"Yeah, he is," Mercedes said focusing her attention back on her food.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She looked up from the knife in her hands.

"The last time we actually got time to talk was three months ago, the day we Skyped on my birthday. A lot can happen in three months, Matt." Mercedes said before continuing chopping away.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Matthew asked trying to sound nonchalant but failing.

"It's been nearly five years, Matt," Mercedes said avoiding his gaze and letting him interpret the answer for himself. She refused to answer with a 'no' because deep down she knew she'd be lying but she also refused to answer 'yes' because she refused to acknowledge the part of her soul that longed to forget what happened between them and fall into his arms yet again.

"So, no?" Matt asked. "So you don't feel anything when he's around?"

"I feel guilt," Mercedes said before biting her cheek's flesh.

"Guilt?"

She nodded.

"Sam may have hurt me. I may not like him much but that does not change the fact that he adores Aria and she adores him. I feel guilty for having robbed them both from getting to know each other," Mercedes said. "She gets so excited, more than she already is by nature, when he's around. I swear she loves him more than she loves me, and I'm not even gonna lie, I'm jealous." She paints a soft smile on her face. "Aria's happy and that's all that counts. So if I have to swallow spending time with Samuel Evans for her to be happy then I will. Her happiness is all that counts."

"You're really an amazing mother, you know," he said seriously.

Mercedes raised a brow with a confused smile written on her lips as she studies the tall man.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"I don't want anything. I'm just honest."

Mercedes rolls her eyes.

"What's going on here, Matt?"

He took a deep breath, deciding to lay his feelings bare. He looked into her dark big orbs before speaking.

"I think I may be falling in love with you."

There was deafening silence in the room for a few awkward seconds.

"What?"

"I think I may be falling in love with you," he repeats nervously. "No, I'm lying; I am in love with you."

Mercedes was beyond confused now.

"I don't understand, Matthew. This is the first time in nearly eight months we have seen each other face to face and now you tell me you are falling for me? I don't get it."

He sighed scratching the back of his shaved head as he made his way to her on the other side of the kitchen island.

"It started before I was deployed back to Iraq," he explained looking down at her as he stood in front of her. "I don't know how but years of friendship turned into something more and before I could explore the possibility, I had to go overseas again." He took a deep breath feeling his heart rate accelerate in his chest. "Over there, I spent a lot of time thinking about you. Being away from your loved ones, seeing death and sorrow around you it can drive you crazy…it can make you hopeless. But every time depression tried to overcome me and I felt like giving up I imagined everything I still wanted to say and do when I come home to keep hope alive." Emotion shone in his dark eyes. "I realized the fragility of life over there and I promised myself if I survive and come back that I would tell you how I feel about you."

Mercedes was left speechless and numb by the confession. A feather could knock her over.

With nothing but pure valor in his blood, he placed his palm against her warm cheek.

"I'm in love with you Mercedes Jones."

"I-I-I," Mercedes searched for words but came up empty as she tried wrapping her mind around his words.

"I need to go check on Aria."

She tried leaving but he gently wrapped a hand around her wrist stopping her mid-step.

"Mercedes-"

"Matt, I- I can't."

His expression fell.

"You don't feel the same?"

"No...I mean yes...I don't know." she immediately said seeing anxiety written in his eyes. Mercedes was not a blind woman; Mathew was a good-looking man but she never explored the option of being more than friends with him before. She had live the life of a nun for those past few years after Sam Evans. God and her family was all she focused on.

"It's just that…this is a bad time, Matt."

"It's been nearly five years, Mercedes. You said so yourself."

She sighed.

"Or do you still have feelings for him? Is that what's still holding you back?"

"No," she automatically said. She ignored her differing heart. "It's just Sam being back…I still have to adjust. And being in relationship with someone else will just confuse Aria. I just…I can't right now." Her eyes stayed glued to his warm hand around her wrist. "I'm not ready for a relationship."

"Mercedes, I adore Aria. It's not like you're introducing her to a complete stranger." He placed his palm on her cheek making her look at him so that she could see the sincerity in her eyes. "You're in shock, I get it. I'll give you some time to think about it and weigh your options. Aren't you sick of being alone; I know I am."

Before Mercedes could reply, a loud knock came from the door. Matthew let go of her stepping out of her personal bubble.

"I'm hungry Mercedes, open up!"

Puck's muffled words broke the cloud of intimate tension. Both decided to pretend like the past few minutes did not happen for the sake of their friends for tonight.

* * *

"Look, Daddy, he has dots," Aria said pulling her father after her.

On either side of the small aisle, housing dogs varying in size and breeding, barked in their cages. The smell of wet dog hung in the air making Mercedes pull a face. Aria could care less she was too busy in search of the perfect pet from the animal shelter- Sam's idea, of course.

She followed behind her little girl who now had half of he face wedged between the bars of cage housing a thin Dalmatian nearly twice her size, giggling as the dog liked her nose and forehead.

"He likes you," the female animal shelter worker said before focusing her attention on Sam with a more than friendly smile, Mercedes noted. It made her feel some kind of way but she was in no mood to do soul searching so she swallowed her unease and focused her attention on the Chihuahua in the cage next to her. "She's adorable. Those bog green eyes like her daddy's probably lets her get away with murder. I've always been a sucker for green eyes."

Mercedes, who chose to look away, could however not magically turn off her hearing making her hear the not subtle attempt at flirting.

"She got her beauty from her mom," Sam said.

Mercedes could feel his gaze on her as he spoke but she chose to ignore it and pretend that Chico the Chihuahua was the most fascinating thing on planet earth.

"Are you together because according to news paper articles…"

Mercedes quickly decided she did not to hear this nor did she want her child to hear. She mentally rolled her eyes at the girl for not being able to have the common sense to know what conversations were acceptable and which were improper to be having in the presence of a child.

"Ari, look at the doggy there," Mercedes said quickly making her way towards Aria as she pointed to the three-legged pug excitedly jumping. She took her hand and made way to the animal. Aria looked over her shoulder waving goodbye to her canine friend.

"Mommy, he has a round belly like Grandpa," Aria said causing a light giggle from Mercedes, who was trying her best not to look back since she was now out of earshot from the two figures she left behind.

The dog immediately made his way to Aria, excitedly wagging its tail, as it liked her hand.

"Mommy, where is the doggy's other leg?"

"I don't know, baby."

Aria looked over to her dad and the woman painting an innocent look on her face as she bit her lips staring at him through a veil of thick brown lashes as she twirls her hair around her finger.

"Miss Dog Lady, where did the doggy's other leg go?" Aria asked.

There was a small part of Mercedes that was overjoyed by the annoyance written on the woman's face, but if one ever asked, Mercedes would deny it.

"That's a very good question, Ari. What happened to the dog's legs?" Mercedes asked just for the sake of annoying the girl, whom Mercedes guessed was probably still a teenager or who just reached her twenties.

She pained a fake tight-lipped smile on her pale face and made her way over to the mother-daughter duo.

"He was very sick, so the vet had to cut his leg off," the woman said in a gentle tone.

Aria looked at her mother.

"Mommy, what is a 'vet'?"

"A vet is a doctor for animals, baby."

Accepting Mercedes' answer, she focused her attention back to the girl and started firing questions:

"Why did the vet cut the doggy's leg of? I get sick to but the doctor doesn't cut my leg off…Did it hurt when they cut his legs off?... Why doesn't his leg grow back…Where do doggy's come from... When do you know if it is a boy or a girl dog...? Why is the doggy in the jail, did he do something bad..."

Mercedes grinned in amusement as the girl- Tiffany, her nametag said, scrambled for answers as the four year-old assaulted her with question. She felt Sam's presence behind her before he spoke.

"She's really smart for her age. I guess she gets that from her Mom too," Sam whispered in her ear causing her heart to leap in her chest for a second or two before returning to its normal heart rate.

"You need to stop."

"It was just a general observation."

Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"So, how was dinner with 'Mattie'?" He tried too hard sounding nonchalant, Mercedes noted.

Mercedes raised a brow glancing at him over her shoulder.

"Is that jealousy I detect?"

Sam shrugged painting a lopsided grin on his face.

"I won't deny; I don't like how he looks at you."

Mercedes rolls her eyes.

"You have no room for jealousy." She straightened her spine. "Now, leave me alone before your new girlfriend gets upset."

"New girlfriend?"

She deepens her voice trying out an impression of him.

"It was just a general observation."

"You make me sound like a dumb blonde Miami suffer."

"You're blonde, you were born in Miami before your parents moved to Tennessee when you were a few months old, and you can surf," Mercedes said rolling her eyes.

Sam grins placing a hand on his heart

"You know me so well." He winks at her before changing the subject. "But on a serious note, do I have competition?"

"I'm not a game, Samuel."

He leaned over her shoulder whispering in her ear. His breath fanned her earlobe tickling fine hairs.

"I know, but your heart is my prize."

He walked away from her towards Aria who somehow progressed from dog-related queries to 'what are rainbows made off?' He decided to save the girl from further quizzing.

"Aria, have you seen a dog you want?"

She nodded.

"Yes, Daddy…" Hearing her refer to him as 'Daddy' still made his heart skip several beats. "…I want this doggy. I'm gonna call him Barbie."

"But Barbie is a girl's name and he's a boy dog."

"I have a boy name and I'm a girl," Aria said with a frown.

Sam grinned at the smart retort. For the sake of feminism, he let her name the dog Barbie; if she could go through life with a dead guy's name surely a dog could go through life with a female name. Sam was all for equal rights.

"You, know what, I like the name Barbie too," Sam said. "We'll take him."

* * *

Sam was annoyed. Sam was annoyed out of his mind. It seems Matt had all the females in the Jones family wrapped around his pinkie. They all flocked to him; even Esther and Esther did not like anyone.

He watched Matt conversing with Mercedes' grinning mother and Esther, who seemed to have made peace, while Aria was sitting on his shoulders lightly tapping his shaven head pretending that he was a drum. Mercedes stood off to the side talking to two men.

Sam recognized the taller muscular man as Mercedes' landlord and friend the infamous 'Puck'. The other thinner man was grinning as he explained something with his hands. His dreadlocks were tamed on top of his head with a scarf making him look like a hippie.

"I can't remember the last time I've been at a church function," Blaine said next to him as he rubbed his arms uncomfortably.

Mercedes' church members were having a fundraiser; there was music, slides, people selling foods and sweets all trying to make money for the church, which Sam was here today to do as well. Yes, Sam was not a part of her church but he decided to give a helping hand in the hopes for earning some points with Mercedes' family. So, if that meant he had to paint butterflies and pandas on a bunch of kid's faces, he would do so. He could just give a large donation but it seems most of the men in her family (her brothers who would only glare at him if they found him in the soup kitchen) thought his head was up his ass…so he really needed some brownie points today.

He decided to drag Blaine along so that he could at least have one friend in the land of the foreigners.

"Being gay kinda makes church people look at you differently," Blaine said scanning the sea of multi-racial faces, waiting for judgmental gazes to drift his way. There were no judgmental gazes thrown his way. Nope, they were aimed at Sam.

"I'm the infamous one between the two of us. I was the guy who took their pastor's daughter's innocence and everybody knows it." Sam said adjusting his hand holding his face-painting supplies. He looked away from Mercedes back to Blaine. "And Mercedes has this gay friend who comes for the church's social events and she says they don't treat him weirdly. Plus, it's one of those progressive 'come as you are everybody is welcome' kinda churches. So, chill out, you won't be stoned to death…me on the other hand…I'm not so sure of-"

"Samuel?"

Sam turned to the sound of the voice to find Mercedes' father dressed in casual clothes.

"Hey Pastor Jones," Sam said as the man reached him with a woman holding a clipboard against her chest. "This is my friend Blaine. He's gay."

Blaine gave him a look before offering his hand for the sturdy man to shake.

"Nice meeting you, Blaine," the man said before tuning his focus back on Sam. "Alison will show where your stand will be."

Before Sam could try small talk and earn some points, the man walked away when one of his congregation members called his name.

"You can follow me," the young blonde-haired woman said turning on the balls of her feet.

"Really? Why did you do that?" Blaine hissed under his breath as they followed the pretty blonde girl.

Sam shrugged.

"You were feeling all awkward about it, so I just said it so everybody could know you are gay and you can stop acting like you're about to die a Biblical death."

"I don't like you. Why didn't you just bring Santana-" Sam raised a brow. "-Okay, Mike then. Why didn't you bring Mike?"

"His in-laws are visiting from Korea."

The girl led them to an open space with a table and two chairs under the shade of a tree before disappearing. Next to the open space, he found Mercedes' youngest bother sitting behind a booth with a variety of sweets behind him and a cotton candy machine.

Sam gave a polite hello but the brown teenager raised a brow before adjusting on the seat before focusing his attention on the comic book in his hands.

"Well, that was cold."

"Shut up, Blaine."

Blaine smirked and helped him unpack his supplies and placed his board with the words ' _Face Painting $2'_ in front of the table. After they were done, a familiar face made her way closer.

Sam introduced the two strangers to one another.

"Mercedes, this is Blaine, he's gay."

Blaine of course glared at him before greeting her.

"You're cute," Mercedes said studying Blaine from head to toe for a few seconds. "Fashionable, good taste in cologne; you don't have a mono-brow. How do you feel about musicals and lady gaga?"

"Uhm…they are nice," Blaine said, confusion ringing in his voice.

"Are you single?"

"He's gay," Sam quickly threw in.

Mercedes rewarded him with an eye roll as Blaine said 'Yes'.

"Why did you just ask me that?"

"I like playing cupid, is all."

"Yeah, for everybody but your family, that is," Dante threw in from the side-lines as Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"She's married, 'Tay." Mercedes said making her way her brother who was eavesdropping.

"She wasn't when we met. I could have been Mr. Rachel Berry now if you just decided to be a good wing woman."

Mercedes gives her brother a look, before she can reply though with something sarcastic her sister in-law makes an appearance.

"'Tay, Grandma Evelyn is looking for you."

Dante groans before disappearing into the stalls in search of his grandmother.

"Sam," Ava says politely.

"Hey,"

"Glad to see you in the land of the conscious."

A crimson blush paints itself on his face as he averts his eyes from the light brown woman whose eyes shone with mirth. Ava was not done though; she wanted to see the type of reaction she could get from Sam if she played dirty.

"I see Matt's looking all hot these days."

"You're married, what would your husband say," Mercedes said knowing what she was trying to do.

Her sister in-law rolled her eyes.

"Just because I'm married don't mean I can't appreciate a rugged, tall, toffee-colored soldier when I see one. Don't you agree, Mercedes or are you more of a white chocolate kinda girl?" She joked as Mercedes sighed in irritation.

She glanced at Sam's face to see him staring at Mercedes' trying to decipher hidden messages in her expression. His jaw was clenched.

Oh how Ava was enjoying this.

" Ava, where are your children?"

Ava stopped before taking another drink of her Coke.

' _That was a good question._

"I need to go find my babies before they get kidnapped."

"If they're anything like their mother, trust me the kidnappers will bring them back in a matter of minutes!" Mercedes called after the woman.

"I wonder if Matt's abs tastes like fudge! Do they Mercedes?" She said with a smirk over her shoulder quickly gazing at Sam to see he was red in the face.

"I hate you!"

A cloud of awkward silence filled space. Blaine quickly excused himself with an excuse of needing to buy tickets so Sam could have change once his mini customers arrived.

"Are you together?" Sam asks.

"What's it to ya?" Mercedes says avoiding his gaze

"Mercedes."

He sounded like he was begging for more information. She decided to give it to him. If you ask her she would say it was because she was in no mood for hurt and confused puppy looks. Deep down, however, she wanted him to be jealous.

"Yes."

 _That's a lie._

"No…I don't know." Mercedes said honestly.

She was the one who said she needed time to think about it. It was all in her hands but something was holding her back.

"You don't know?" Sam repeated.

"Are you deaf, Sam?" Mercedes asked with a sigh. The tone in her voice told him to drop it. …He did not.

"Are you two having…you know?"

Yes, it was hypocritical of him but the idea of Mercedes with someone else…it did things to him. It did murderous things. Yes, he was aware that he sounds like a behemoth that marked its territory and, yes, it was her body but she was his. He was her first, he was supposed to be her only and last.

"Did you just ask me that?" Mercedes deadpanned. "That's none of your business, Sam. You can't really judge, now can you?" She snapped. She took a deep calming breath. "Look, my personal life is none of your business; just like yours is none of mine."

Before Sam could reply, he spotted Matt out of the corner of his eye making his way towards Mercedes' table with Aria and another little girl. Once Aria spotted Sam she let go of the man's hand and ran towards him with an ice-cream cone in hand.

"Daddy, Whatcha doing?" She asked lifting her arms so he could pick her up.

"I'm going to paint faces, Princess." Sam said placing her on his hip. A part of him felt vindicated when he saw her immediately leave Matt's side to run to him

She offered him some of her strawberry swirl.

"I want a butterfly, please Daddy?"

He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Sure but you first have to finish your ice cream so it doesn't melt," Sam said. "Who is your little friend?"

"That's 'Kenzie, my cousin."

"Hi, Kenzie," Sam said to the shy girl who was sucking her thumb. "How old are you?"

She showed him three fingers before walking to her aunt and asking her to pick her up.

"Mackenzie's ice cream fell and the Petersen's are having trouble with their ice cream machine so I brought her for cotton candy," Matt told Mercedes after giving Sam a head nod as a greeting.

Mercedes kissed the brown girl's chubby cheeks before placing her on the ground and whispering in her ear. Mercedes handed her paper tickets and pointed towards Sam.

The little girl gave Sam the tickets.

"Misteh, I wanna tigeh."

Sam placed Aria back on the ground before placing the four tickets, each worth $1 into a small tin can. He helped McKenzie onto the chair and started painting her face while eaves dropping on the booth next to his.

"You've been ignoring me."

"I've been busy, is all," he heard her say. "And now isn't really the best time to talk about it." He could hear discomfort in her voice.

"You've been ignoring my calls. You avoid being alone with me. When can we talk?"

Sam noted that he sound annoyed.

"You said you'd give me space. Now drop it please," Mercedes said with the same amount of exasperated annoyance.

Sam smirked as he brushed orange paint on the girl's skin. The fact that there was already trouble in paradise pleased him to no end. Before Sam could bask in his vindictiveness further, a small crowd of children gathered with parents all waiting for a turn.

* * *

"You really did not need to drop me off," Mercedes told Blaine as she exited his car. "I could have gotten one of my brothers to take me home."

Her car just randomly decided to die on her a few days ago. It now stood in Burt Hummel's garage awaiting its fate. Mercedes could have it fixed but that would cost thousands of dollars she did not have.

Yeah, Sam paid child support but Mercedes was too proud to spend his money on anything or anyone other than Aria.

"Blaine shrugged. "I need to pass your place to drop Sam off anyway. Giving lifts to people is good for the environment."

Mercedes grinned under the lights in the parking lot. She liked Blaine

"Night Blaine."

"Night. Mercedes, it was nice meeting you."

Mercedes grabbed her purse and excited the car. She watched Sam tuck something under his arm before gently lifting Aria out of the car careful not to wake her. He closed the car door and followed Mercedes up the stairs until they reached her apartment.

Mercedes unlocked the door and stepped in blindly feeling the walls until she felt the light switch prickling the sensors under her skin.

"Down the hall on the left," she explained before Sam could ask where to lay her down.

Mercedes placed her purse and plastic bags full of goodies on the kitchen counter before quickly making her way to her room. She grabbed all the items she was looking for and walked back towards the living area to find Sam leaning against the counter.

"You should take your gifts back."

She actually wanted to give them back to him earlier but it would always slip her mind.

"Didn't your parents teach you it's rude to return gifts?"

She rolled her eyes placing the items of jewelry on the counter. She gave the chocolates to Aria.

"Sam, I'm serious. I don't want this."

"I got you another present," he said holding the wrapped flat object out to her.

"Sam-"

"Just open it, Mercedes." In his green eyes sincerity shone. "I know it's a little late since you're birthday was three months ago…but I thought you'd like it."

She took it. If one were to ask her why, she would say it was nothing but sheer curiosity but in all honesty, it was because as hard as she tried, she never could say no when he looked at her like that.

She unwrapped it to find Etta James' side-profile and the words 'At Last' written under her name in green. She bit her lip feeling a familiar and one of her most sacred memories tug on her heartstrings as she studied the vinyl record's cover.

"I have realized that if I want to win you back that fancy clothes and jewelry wouldn't do it. You never really cared much for those things. So, I'm going to use all our memories to my advantage to make you realize that what we had was special and real."

She closed her eyes as he whispered. It was funny that his voice alone could cause such a heavy and beautiful intimacy around them. She felt him move closer, she could feel his presence and warmth on her skin, she could taste his cologne on her lips, so sweet it made her mouth water.

He pressed his lips to her forehead. Mercedes swore her heart crumbled as his familiar lips touched her skin.

"You are still my _At Last,_ Mercedes."

Without another word, he walked out of the apartment leaving her to her thoughts…

* * *

" _What are you actually looking for?" Sam asked his girlfriend as he watched her fingers run over the old records as she studies each one._

" _I'm just looking around," she answers._

 _The strong smell of freshly brewed coffee filled his senses. The retro record store was part of a coffee shop, which was now empty. The red walls were lined with framed records of The Beetles and other singers and bands Sam did not know. The atmosphere was quirky, old school and cute._

 _Sam watched her in her element searching for the old music society could not appreciate anymore. Mercedes was the kind of girl who always took pride in her appearance; she always planned every outfit the day before. But if Sam had to be honest he liked her more in modest clothes; like today. In nothing but a loose pair of Adidas sweatpants and one of his high school sport team hoodies her natural beauty shone demanding attention._

" _You're staring again," Mercedes said not taking her eyes off the John Coltrane record in her hands._

" _How can I not appreciate one of God's most beautiful creations?"_

 _Immediately, familiar heat traveled to her cheeks._

" _You're such a cornball, Sam Evans."_

 _He grinned at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back into his chest. He placed a soft sweet kiss under her ear._

" _Oh you love it, Miss Jones."_

 _Mercedes placed a hand on his arm lying back into him as she embarks on her search for vinyl in silence until she found a certain record that brought a cloud of nostalgia. A soft smile grows on her face as she studies the Etta James record._

" _Etta James is my Gran-Gran's favorite singer. She and my grandpa danced on 'At Last' on their wedding day. When I was younger, my grandpa used to put her record on and teach me how to dance." She clutched the record to her chest lost in the memory. "It started when I was ten. I found a bunch of his old records in the basement and out of curiosity asked my grandpa to play them for me. He dusted off his record player and someway somehow, a tradition was born where he and I would dance to them and he would tell me stories of his youth. I used to step on his toes a lot but with years of practice I can finally dance now." Mercedes looked up at him over her shoulder feeling tears burn under her eyelids. "The Sunday before he died he was so sick and so weak but he somehow made it into that wheelchair and danced with me and then my grandma for the last time. That's my favorite memory of him; happy dancing with the love of his life for one last time." Mercedes wiped away tears. "I realized right there and then I wanted that love one day. I wanted that full beautiful love that last even after death; something forever."_

 _Sam gave her a small smile. The emotion shining in her eyes made his heart tighten in his chest._

" _Have you found it?"_

 _She stood on the tip of her toes, placing her hand on the back of his neck pulling him down so their lips could meet for a second._

" _Yeah, I think so."_

 _He rested her forehead on hers for a few seconds just staring into her brown orbs shining with adoration so strong it left him breathless._

 _She straightened out of his arms, breaking their moment, and focused her attention to the woman behind the counter of the coffee/ record shop. The older woman, Sam guessed, look like she was a part of the hippie movement back in the day; judging by her round John Lennon inspired glasses and dyed shirt with a 'peace' sign necklace hanging from her neck. Her grey hair was in two braid half-hidden under a bandana._

" _Miss, does your record player work?" Mercedes asked nodding towards the object resting in a corner._

" _Yes, do you need some help?" The owner asked getting to her feet._

" _No need, I know how to use it. I inherited my grandpa's player."_

 _The woman smiled._

" _Finally, a young person with culture. Maybe there is hope for this generation."_

 _Mercedes grinned at the woman before making her way the vinyl record player. She loaded the vinyl and started the turntable. Mercedes memorized every song by list and skipped songs until she reached the song she wanted._

 _She closed her eyes as the familiar introduction started, a soft nostalgic smile painted on her face. The scuff texture that the vinyl record provides the song transported her back to her grandparents living room in the body of a ten year old._

" _Dance with me?"_

 _She can feel him near her; smell the soft whisper of his cologne engulfing her._

" _In the middle of a coffee shop?" Sam asked._

" _It's empty," Mercedes said slowly making her way towards him._

 _A dark blush sweeps over his face._

" _I can't slow-dance. I have never slow danced before."_

" _Prom?"_

" _Junior prom was about the time my dad lost his job so I didn't have money to go to prom. And senior prom, I got food poisoning before the second song even started."_

 _Mercedes slipped her hand into his before placing his free-hand on her lower back._

" _Just close your eyes and listen to the music. Once you feel comfortable enough just take a step forward to the music. I'll follow your lead."_

 _At last_

 _My love has come along_

 _My lonely days are over and life is like a song_

 _Oh yeah._

 _Sam did what she told and listened to the words and tempo of the song as Mercedes rested her cheek against his chest gently swaying in place. He took a step forward, immediately causing Mercedes to take a step backward. He took another small step this time with his other leg._

 _At last_

 _The skies above are blue_

 _My heart was wrapped up in clover_

 _The night I looked at you._

 _He could feel her hum against his chest as they glided between the empty chairs and tables. They were in a world of their own lost to the music, in place where there was no old woman or waiter and cook staring at them whilst clutching their chests at the sentiment of the moment._

 _I found a dream that I could speak to_

 _A dream that I can call my own_

 _I found a thrill to press my cheek to_

 _A thrill I've never know, oh yeah._

 _You smiled, you smiled, oh and then the spell was cast_

 _And here we are in Heaven_

 _For you are mine_

 _At last._

 _They swayed in one place until the music died down. Mercedes looks up at him through a veil of thick lashes._

" _Sam?"_

" _Mmm?"_

" _You're my 'At Last," she whispered referring to every single lyric of the song._

 _He presses a kiss so soft and beautiful to her lips._

" _And you're mine."_

* * *

 **Any thoughts about this chapter?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, guys :)**

 **I know I have not updated in months; as you all know I'm in university and I've been so busy. These past few weeks, I have had essay after essay, test after test. Anyhow, I have no idea when next I will update but I hope this will be enough to tide you guys over until the next update.**

* * *

Mercedes Jones had no idea, why she agreed to this…okay she knew why. She was a selfish, heartbroken person who withheld the existence of Aria, not only from her father but also her grandparents. She needed to make amends for her years of deceit…or at least try to. So she would sit next to Sam Evans on a damn plane and paint a fake but oh so guilty smile on her face.

After they landed, Sam's blonde family greeted them at the airport. Mercedes was prepared for disappointed resentful and cool glares from Sam's family, but what she received were gentle hugs from Sam's mother and father. It shocked her. She was prepared for animosity, not acceptance from the Evans.

Hours later, Mercedes sat across Mary Evans peeling potatoes as she watched Sam, his siblings and Aria playing touch football whilst his father sat on the sidelines watching them play. Sam tightly held Aria in his arms as she held the ball against her chest giggling. Aria was still a little hesitant around the Evans but it was only the first day. They adored her, though. When Aria stepped through the door her grandmother led her to the fridge filled with sweets and pastries she baked for her.

"She is adorable," Mary Evans said.

"I am so sorry."

She had so many things to say sorry for and she knew those three words would never be sufficient but they were all she could say. Mercedes felt like crying and hiding under a rock in shame. Mercedes dared to look at Aria's grandmother to see her silently continue peeling the potatoes for tonight's dinner.

"I was very angry…and I was hurt, Mercedes," Mary said not taking her eyes off the task at hand. "I still am …but as a proud woman myself, I understand. I understand trying to be an independent and strong woman but as the mother of the father of your child I am very hurt."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Evans," Mercedes repeated staring at her hands.

"I know."

They continued preparing food in silence. Mercedes bit her lip, sparing quick glances at the woman before looking down again.

"I'm not angry. Mercedes, I am saddened, though," she said. There was a long pause before she continued speaking. "I'm glad it was you, though."

Mercedes looked at Mary in confusion. "What?"

"I'm glad you're the mother of my grandchild rather than one of Sam's floozies."

"Floozies?" Mercedes could not help but say amused. "That takes me back to the fifties-"

"Hush, child," Sam's mother threw a damp dishcloth at her as she rolls her eyes. Mercedes gave a small smile as she narrowly avoids getting hit. There was a comfortable silence between them for a few beats before Mary spoke again.

"After you too broke up, I guess he looked for love in all the wrong places …some of those places…"she pretended to shiver at the thought. "…some of those girls were not really mom material," she explained. "At least with you, I know Aria has a good mother, and you will not take advantage of Sam and his blind naivety when it comes to matters of the heart."

Mercedes felt worse now. Mary Evans still held her to a higher standard. The Evans still cared for her even though she hid their grandchild from them for years.

"I'm really sorry," she whispers ashamed.

She felt the woman's frail hands on her shoulder.

"Do you still love, Samuel?"

Mercedes chokes on her own spit. An uncontrollable cough erupted from her throat making her body shake as she tried to recover from the shock of hearing her ask that question.

"What?"

"Do you still love, Samuel?" She repeated.

"No," she said automatically. Only after she said that did she realize that she was saying that to his mother. "I-I-I mean, I mean-I"

"You don't have to answer to me. That was a question you need to answer for yourself," Mary told her. "Love is madness. It's incomprehensible. It's uncontrollable. It's scary. That's what makes it beautiful…that's what makes it love. If you have feelings for him tell him, you both already wasted years of your lives and now you have a child-"

"Mommy, Grandma Mary I made a touchdown!" Aria screamed as she skipped into the house. Her clothes was covered in grass stains, her once clean and blow-dried hair was frizzy and full of small sticks and grass.

"We saw," Mary said with the same excited reaction she knew the child desired.

Aria gave her new Grandma Mary a shy grin as she walked towards her mother. She took her mother's free hand in hers.

"Mommy, come play," she says staring at her with big green eyes like those of her father's. Mercedes smiled at her.

"Sure, baby," Mercedes says as she gets to her feet

"Grandma Mary," she says shyly as she pulls her mother. "Come play with us."

Mary wiped her hands dry on her jeans before Aria grabbed her hands with and excited grin and pulled them after her.

* * *

"Daddy?"

Sam's eyes fell on his daughter rubbing her eyes as she stood by the end of the stairwell. The technicolour of the television's light falls on her caramel skin. He sits up placing his packet of Cool Ranch Doritos on the coffee table and turning the volume of the television down.

"Shouldn't you be asleep, Princess?"

"Mommy is sleepin' and I want water," She said making her way towards him.

Sam got up off the couch and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her into the kitchen. He placed her on the table before filling a plastic cup full of water and giving it to her. He carried her back into the living room and changed the channel to something more child-friendly. He had a feeling Mercedes would be very pissed if he let Aria watch _Friday The Thirteenth_.

Aria rested her head against his chest as she watched the animated characters of The Avengers on the TV. Her thick brown curls tickled Sam's chin. Sam kissed pressed a soft kiss on the top of her curly hair.

"Daddy?"

That was his favourite word.

"Yeah, Princess?"

"Why don't you stay at our house too? Shana's mommy and daddy stay in a big house."

Sam looked down at her to see big green eyes awaiting an answer. He gently hugged her small body.

"I'm working on that."

And boy he sure was. He was trying to get his girl back and make them a family.

"But why don't you stay with us?" Aria asked again.

"It's complicated baby: but just know that Daddy loves your Mommy very much and one day we going to live together in a big house- you, me and your Mommy."

Aria nodded as she absorbed what he said. She placed her small palms on his hands resting on her belly. They continued watching the television in silence as they snuggled up together.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"I love you."

Sam's heart stopped, the blood in his veins stopped pumping. Once he finally got control of his own body, he ran a finger through her wild mane before dipping down and kissing her head. Her small body was a source of warmth.

"I love you too, Princess. I love you so much."

He loved her and he loved her mother. He made a promise to himself, to Mercedes and her to get her mother back and make them a family. He was not going to let her down.

* * *

Mercedes had no idea why she agreed to go with Sam when he asked her to go with him when he took Stevie to summer school. But here she was in a car with Sam Evans in an enclosed space trying her best not to become intoxicated by his cologne. She bit her lip staring at the trees flying by, her few obstructed by the thick raindrops on her window.

"Remember that day we went hiking and it started raining in college?" Sam asked.

Mercedes refused to answer him and kept on looking at the trees outside as Sam slowed down so he could turn onto the dirt road leading to his family's farm. She could hear the fond smile in his voice as he spoke of a shared memory.

"We weren't dating at the time; we were just good friends and even though you hate hiking you agreed. You spent the whole time complaining about bug bites and killer diseases and all of a sudden the heavens just opened. You started ranting about your hair and gave me dirty looks and I just stood there watching you in silence as you over-reacted over nonsense …and I realized there that I loved you." Mercedes could not help but look at him as he spoke, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. "I loved you and it scared me because I loved –or I thought I loved- other girls before but never that much and I was dating Quinn and I was afraid. But then I looked at you standing there wet, pissed and beautiful and all I wanted to do was kiss you but you were my best friend but that did not stop me from wanting to kiss you."

He never told her that. Before she could reply Sam seemed to drive into something, making her fall forward. Luckily, the seatbelt prevented her from hitting her head on the dashboard. Sam apologises before stepping on the gas but nothing but the loud screech of tyres filled the air.

Sam cursed under his breath before getting out of his father's pick up- which he should not be driving anyway but it does not sound like he cared much for the law. She made a mental note to talk to him about his blatant disregard for the law someday. She watched him walk to the hood of the truck and kneel down before running back to the driver's side and climbing back into the truck- drenched.

Mercedes bit her lip as she watched how his white shirt stuck to his beautiful body, his wet dark blonde hair stuck to the side of his face. His pale skin had water drops sprinkled all over. His light pink lips, she used to love kissing, looked so warm and inviting even though he shivered from the cold.

"We drove into a deep hole. We'll need somebody to pull us out," Sam said as he grabbed his phone and tried dialling his father's number only to see there was no network coverage. He informed Mercedes of this development causing a sigh from her.

 _This was not good at all_.

Here she was alone in a car with her ex-boyfriend. She could feel his warm. She could taste his scent on her lips. She could feel herself drowning in his presence. As much as she would like to ignore what happened between them in her living room two weeks ago, she could not. She could still feel his familiar lips pressed against her forehead. She could feel his warm hands on her shoulders. The feelings she felt in that moment were so painfully beautiful she could only cry. Samuel Evans was messing with her mental and emotional stability. She could not stay in an enclosed space with Sam Evans without doing something she would regret.

"Then I guess we should start walking to the house," Mercedes said unbuckling her seatbelt.

"In this rain?" Sam asked sceptically studying the crying summer sky above.

"A little rain never killed anybody."

After the words left her mouth a loud roar of thunder came from the earth's belly.

"Lightening and hyperthermia do, though," Sam said smartly. Mercedes did not like this at all. "Besides this gives us time to talk."

"Sam, I don't want to do this with you."

Sam noticed the urgency in her voice but he would not relent. They needed to talk and they would, here and now in the middle of a summer rain shower. He would make her listen. He would make her understand how sorry he was and how much he loved her. He was taking this bull by the horns and he was winning his girl back.

"I love you-"

"Don't, Samuel." His words caused her physical pain. It felt as if those three words wrapped around her fragile heart like a chain tightening slowly. "Please just don't say that."

"No Mercedes, I refuse to pretend that I don't want to grab you and kiss you. I told you I'm not giving up on us-"

"Sam, no-"

"Mercedes, stop lying to me and stop lying to yourself. You know what you feel for me-"

Mercedes asked, "How do you know what I feel?" She was starting to lose her cool. He already cracked the walls of her stronghold and she knew if she did not stop Sam he would break her and she would crumble. This time, she knew she would be able to recover. Her stitched up, battered heart would never be able to recover if she fell for Sam Evans again.

"Mercedes, I know you-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

"Mercedes-"

"Let me out," She snapped leaning over, trying to grab the key from the ignition but failing. Sam grabbed her wrist causing goose bumps to erupt all over her skin. She could feel her heart tightening…her skin burning…her body trembling. She could not breathe. Rather than letting her go and letting her out, he placed his free hand on her cheek. She could not help but close her eyes as his wet big rough hand gently swept over her cheek.

"Merce, look at me please."

She could not. She kept her gaze cast down as she leaned over him and took the keys from the ignition. She quickly unlocked the doors and jumped out into the rain refusing to share a car with her ex-lover as tried fighting against her confusing feelings for him.

The cold water running down her body, under her clothes, took her breath away, momentarily stunning her. The heavy raindrops made it hard to see but that did not stop her from beginning her trek back to the Evan's household which was probably two miles away. She followed the muddy road, hearing Sam calling her back before throwing the door shut.

"Just leave me alone, Samuel!" Mercedes shouted as she walked, futilely wiping away blinding raindrops.

He grabbed her hand pulling her to a stop. Mercedes' tears of anger hurt and confusion mixed with the water of the heavens. Her breath came out in laboured puffs as her heart clenched and the stronghold protecting it crumbled. His touch made her become undone. She allowed her pain and confusion to engulf her and let it take her under. She was now naked to the elements and she decided to embrace it. She turned around in his arms, without warning launching an assault of punches to Sam's chest- her body shaking with anger.

"You-you-you!" Mercedes could not articulate full sentences as she hits his chest. Each gentle yet frantic blow produced by years of angry hurt. "I-I-I hate yo-you!" She sobs as she uses the last bit of strength to hit him. "I-I-I h-h-hate you so much," She cries as he put his arms around her pulling her against his chest. She could feel his rough fingers tangled in her wet thick curls. She shivered in his arms, fisting his white see-through shirt in her hands. "You hurt me," Mercedes whispered against the crook of his neck. "You hurt me so badly, Sam."

Sam closed his eyes pressing her soft shivering body against his. He listened to her cry against him. He could feel her warm tears mixing with the rain trickle down his chest. His heart broke hearing the pain in each one of her cries. He wished he could climb into a time machine and stop himself from ruining what he had with Mercedes. He wished he could prevent her suffering. He gently rocks her back and fro whispering apologies against her temple.

"I am so sorry, baby. I know I messed up but I am going to try my best to prove to you how sorry I am and how much I love you," he whispered.

Mercedes tried pushing him away with the little power she had left in her body but he did not let go. Sam refused to ever let her go again, so he tightened his hold on her. She struggled against him before giving up, feeling her knees buckle, she falls to the ground. Sam gently sat down on his knees in front of him cradling her in his arms.

"You don't understand," she hoarsely whispered against his neck. "You don't understand."

"Make me understand, Mercedes. Please help me understand." Sam said.

Mercedes looked up at Sam with wet eyes half-blinded by the rain accumulating on her eyelashes. She studies the beautiful man who broke her…who killed her…and who was slowly bringing her heart back to life.

"You hurt me, Samuel," she whispered laying her emotions down at his feet. She was tired. She was so tired of keeping up appearances and pretending that she was fine. She just wanted to cry and heal…why could she not heal?

"I'm sorry, Mercedes."

"Sorry…sorry does not mean anything to me, Sam. It won't take away all the years of pain. I had to struggle with all these emotions and a child for years, Samuel…years!"

"Mercedes, I deserve blame for a lot of things and I accept that blame but I can't take blame for that Mercedes. You never told me about Aria-"

"You didn't want-"

"How do you know what I want?" Sam snapped. She seemed to forget that she never gave him the chance to be involved in his daughter's live. "I wanted her Mercedes! I wanted to be in my daughter's life, Mercedes and you took that away from me. You took away years I could have spent knowing my daughter…do you think that's fair?" Sam asked throwing his arms in the air.

"You were on a path of destruction, Sam, and I was not about to expose my daughter to that," Mercedes said as she got to her feet.

"You could have given me a chance, Mercedes!" Sam said getting off his knees. He loved Aria with every part of his soul. The young girl took over every part of his life. She was his everything. Even though he tried not be angry or upset with Mercedes he could not help but think it was unfair.

Mercedes turned looking at Sam with great difficulty due to the rain.

"I'm sorry," Mercedes whispered ashamedly. "I was selfish-"

"So was I," Sam said slowly making her way towards her shivering short body.

"-I was angry. I did not want you near me…or near Aria because- because…I hated you, Sam…I hated you so much," Mercedes tried to wipe away her tears in vain. "At least I thought I hated you…because I loved you, Samuel. What I felt was deep…and …and you were like air to me," Mercedes said as Sam wrapped his arms around her. She let him have his way- too weak to fight him off. "I felt like I could not breathe without you. I was in this fragile state of mind...and I did …I did not want anything to do with you…I still don't…or I think I don't…I don't."

Sam pressed her against him as she cried and whispering apologies. He savoured how familiar she felt nestled in his arms. Oh, how he missed holding her.

"I am sorry, Sam…I'm so sorry…I was wrong and I was a bitter…and…and…" Sam ran his fingers down the soft skin stretched over her cheek. He gently lifted her chin up making her look up at him.

"It's okay, Mercedes-"

"No, it's not…it really is not," Mercedes interrupted. "I'm sorry…I was so selfish-"

"Mercedes, I forgive you. It's okay."

She studies his pink wet lips as he speaks.

"Please forgive me for what I said all those years ago, Mercedes."

She wanted to. She really wanted to let go of the pain of the past but she just could not. She could not forget about all the pain and suffering she had to endure. She wanted to heal. She wanted to be okay but she could not let go and she could not heal.

"I want to," She said. "I really want to…but time cannot erase all of these wounds." But she spent years building a stronghold. She spent years without dealing with all her emotions. She could not. It felt like her heart could not let go of this.

Sam gently touched her soft lips with his thumb before resting his forehead against hers.

"Let me in, Mercedes," He whispered. Mercedes could feel his breath on her wet lips. She closed her eyes as the familiar euphoria she could only feel in his presence made its way through her bloodstream. "Let me love you again. Let me in, Mercedes. I never meant what I said."

"Then why did you say that?" Mercedes whispered searching his eyes for through as she stares through her eyelashes.

Sam looked into her wet big vulnerable eyes. He presses his palms against her cheeks before pressing a soft gentle kiss to her nose.

"I don't know, Mercedes. I was drunk and I was angry…and I felt judged," Sam explained. "I hate myself for what I said to you. I wish I could take it back. I am so sorry, Mercedes." He kissed her nose again. "I love you …I need you."

Mercedes closed her eyes replying his words over and over again in her mind. She let it intoxicate her. She allowed herself to drown. She missed this. She did not realize how much she missed just feeling his hands on her. She missed his presence so much. He left her breathless. Without thinking, driven by pure feeling, she stood on the tip of her toes and kisses him. And he tasted as good as she remembered.

Sam was surprised by this but that did not stop him from kissing her back with ferocious intensity. One of his hands held onto her waist whilst the other gently cradled her face. She tasted delicious. He swept his tongue over her taste buds frantically kissing her with everything, pouring years of longing into it. He felt her hands pulling him down as if seeking more of him. His lungs were on fire longing oxygen but he refused to let it stop him. He would kiss her until he passed. She was too addictive for her own good.

Mercedes was the first to pull away but Sam did not allow her to go far. He rested his forehead against hers, staring into her coco eyes which were burning with a storm of emotion. Her swollen lips were only millimetres from his, her warm breath fanning over his wet swollen lips. He ran his thumbs over her wet cheeks as she gently shivered.

"I missed this," Sam whispered against her sweet swollen mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist before leaning down for another kiss.

The kiss seemed to sober her up. The love struck haze in her glassy eyes disappeared and she tried to push him away. She could not be doing this again. Her body could not be on fire. Her nerves could not be tingling. She refused to accept this. She would not allow herself to feel this. She could not. She would never be able to survive if she fell in love with Sam Evans again and he left her. She barely survived the first time…

 _And then there was Matthew…_

 _Oh heaven, Matthew. She was still stringing him along._

Mercedes pushed him away with more force this time. She walks away from him wordlessly, silently cursing. She was such a bad person. Here she was ready to do the horizontal tango with Sam in the middle of a dirt road, whilst she had a boyfriend…well…almost boyfriend. She was not sure what they were but she knew they weren't just friends. This was bad…this was so bad! She was a cheater…or maybe cheater... she was confused…so confused. She was about to burst into tears.

"Mercedes…"

"No, Sam!" Mercedes shouted before turning to glare at him, which was no easy task thanks to the assault of the heavens. "This is unfair, this is so unfair! You don't get to come waltz back into my life and think I would just forget everything and fall into your arms."

"Mercedes…it's not like that-"

"Then pray tell what it's like!" She screamed throwing her arms in the air.

"Just give me a chance, Mercedes. Just give me a fighting chance to prove myself to you!" Sam cried exasperated before taking a deep breath trying to calm himself. "Just give me a chance, Mercedes. Just stop hating me."

"I can't!" She screeched throwing her arms in the air. "I can't! I had to protect myself, Samuel. I had to pretend to be okay. It's like I built a wall…a physical wall around my heart and I can't let go. I can't break it down. It's physically impossible. It's physically impossible…and it hurts…and it's scary and it's confusing. It's so confusing. So just leave me alone!" Mercedes did not realize she was crying until she tasted salty tears on the corner of her mouth. She wrapped her arms around herself. "It's not fair."

Sam tried to make his way towards her but before he could, she turned on the balls of her feet to walk away …but she slipped…and fell face first in the mud. Of course Sam burst out in laughter. She could not help but do the same. It started as a giggle before laughing so hard her stomach started hurting as she rolled over and lied on her back in the mud with her eyes closed allowing the rain to wash away the mud on her face. She could feel the mud against her skin, seeping through her clothes as Sam lied down next to her on the muddy road. They probably looked like two crazy people just lying in the middle of the road in the mud just laughing.

Their laughter soon died down. They lied next to each other in silence enjoying the gentle patter of the rain around them and on their skin. The skin of their shoulders gently touches. Sam took a chance and looked at her. She still had her eyes closed with a soft gentle smile on her face. He took a chance and gently weaved his fingers through hers, he studies her face carefully and all he saw was pure content. She tightened her grip on his fingers allowing herself to enjoy the moment with Sam and listen to the growling thunder.

"This feels really good," Sam whispered kissing her knuckles.

Mercedes turned her head to the side staring into his green eyes, their noses touching, their breaths mingling. He tasted like the caramel sweets he had eaten earlier, on her taste buds. Her mouth watered.

"I can't just forget, Sam…"

"I know and I don't expect you to. But just give me a chance. I won't hurt you again."

Mercedes thought about what his mother said. _Love is madness._ _It's_ _incomprehensible_ _. It's_ _uncontrollable. It's scary. That's what makes it beautiful…that's what makes it love._

"Matt-"

"Mercedes, you don't love him the way-"

"You don't know how I feel about him, Samuel. He is one of my best friends and I love him," Mercedes said. "I deserve to be happy, Sam. Let me be happy with him."

He placed a hand on her cheek. He could see her tears mixing with the rain as it rolled down her face. He knew she was using Matt to hide behind. He knew she did not feel the same love for him as she did for him. But at least she was allowing him to touch her. He would allow her to hide behind Matthew but that does not mean he was going to surrender. He was just going to try harder.

"Can I just kiss you one last time? I have not kissed you in so long, Mercedes."

Her kiss was just too addictive. He was like a thirsty man who tasted the refreshing sweetness of water after years in the desert. Her sweet kisses would give him the strength to fight for her until he won her back for good.

"Please don't, Sam."

He ignored her and rolled over so he was straddling her. His face was millimetres from his. He could feel the raindrops rolling down his face as he looked down at her.

"One kiss, baby," Sam whispered causing her to close her eyes as if she was under his influence. Her heart was drumming. Her senses were alive. Her body was shaking- she did not know if it was from the cold or from his intoxicating presence. She had a feeling that it was the latter.

She wanted to so badly. Her body wanted to give in. Her soul wanted to give in. Her heart, however, warned against her physical desires.

He kissed her anyway. It was slow and it was passionate. She cleared her mind and let her body have its way. She ran her fingers through his hair before knotting her fingers through her blonde locks and pulling him closer. She felt his hands running over the familiar territory of her body smearing her skin and clothes with mud but she did not care. All she did was follow her instincts and all her instincts wanted was Sam. It was such a long time since she felt the gentle caress of rough hands on her skin. She missed feeling his heart drumming against her chest. She missed the intensity of emotion she felt when he was around. She missed it so.

Sam tried to kiss her as long as his lungs allowed before pulling away and panting above her. Their positions brought back memories of nights spend entangled with each other, sharing their dreams and hopes for the future.

"That was the first and last time," Mercedes said more to herself than to Sam.

He smirked.

"Whatever you say, babe," he sang.

He was gonna win his babe back. It might take, weeks, years or decades but he was going to win her back.

* * *

 **Mercedes *glares at Sam*: I hate you, so much.**

 **Sam *grins*: I love you too, baby.**

 **Mercedes: I blame your big-headed genes for this! *Screams in pain and crushing his hands in her grasps* It hurts! Your big-headed baby is hurting me, Sam!**

 **Doctor and Nurses snort in amusement.**

 **Sam: You're breaking my hand, baby-**

 **Mercedes: YOUR CHILD IS BREAKING MY PELVIS!**

 **Sam: You sounded possessed…*Shuts up when he sees her cold glare*…Sorry.**

 **Mercedes *cries*: It hurts so much…Why did your head have to be so damn big, Sam!**

 **Sam *throws her a bored look*: That is just mean, you know what you have a big head too…**

 **OBGYN: Okay, Mercedes one last push and then you can hold your baby boy.**

 **Mercedes *takes a deep breath before pushing*: Oh…Oh…Oh! It hurts!**

 **Sam *kisses her hand*: You can do it, babe…**

 **Mercedes: It really hurts, Sam…oh heaven, it hurts!**

 **Sam *kisses her forehead*: I love you so much. You can do this babe *he whispers against her temple***

 ***Mercedes cries as she pushed one last time***

 ***A cry fills the room***

 ***The OBGYN cradles the baby before giving him to an eagerly awaiting Sam***

 ***Sam smiles softly at their crying baby***

 **Mercedes *tiredly smiles as she watches Sam pull with their son*: I told you he has your big head.**

* * *

 ** _AN: I hope you all enjoyed. Leave a comment and let me know what you thought. I hope I did not lose my mojo…I haven't done any creative writing in months (I don't count academic essays as creative writing). I hope you all enjoyed. God bless my Sweethearts. Until next time :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hey, my loves, I know this chapter is not very long but I just really wanted to give you guys an update so I wrote this quickly. I hoped you all enjoy. Tell me your thoughts_**.

* * *

 _Her giggles are absorbed by the smooth white skin in the crook of his neck as he runs his fingertips over her middle small middle before sliding down over her generous hips, tickling the smooth skin hidden underneath a layer of clothes. She places her hand on Sam's wordlessly telling him to stop his assault._

 _They were sprawled on his dorm room floor on top of Sam's duvet and with a bottle of cheap wine and snacks as company. The moon bathed them in its gentle white light as they lost themselves in each other's eyes, both sets shining with joy._

 _Sam's roommate, Sebastian, went home for the weekend so Sam took the opportunity that presented itself to spend some time with his new girlfriend. However, this thing he had with Mercedes did not feel new at all- it felt as if they were just continuing. They were both deeply in love with each other, they already knew so much about each other that this right here felt just right. Some would be skeptical of the bone-drenching, the intense, passion-filled love he had for the girl currently resting next to him since they have only been officially dating for about two weeks now but Samuel Evans knew that he had found his soulmate at the tender age of twenty-one. He finally found the person God had made specifically with him in mind. He had found his Eve._

 _Sam peppered her in kisses from her forehead down her neck before stopping at her collarbone. He took a whiff of her jasmine-scented skin allowing her to intoxicate him with her presence. He gently captured the chocolate colored skin between his white teeth and gently sucks realizing he has never tasted anything as delicious. He heard her sharp intake of breath as Mercedes ran her hands through his hair. He swore he could hear her heart drum to the beat of his own .He took a moment to appreciate the fresh mark on her now red skin. Sam was not a man with a dominate personality but Mercedes brought out the caveman in him; there was something about seeing his girl disheveled and panting after he kissed her that did something to his pride. Knowing that he was the only person to see her in this state…it was too hot for words._

 _Before Mercedes could comment on him marking her, he decided to distract her by serenading her. He gently sang against her skin- the sweet words of the song absorbing through the pores of her skin._

 _"…But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine,_

 _Sit talking up all night, saying things we haven't for a while_

 _A while yeah_

 _We're smiling but we're close to tears, even after all these years_

 _We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time…"_

 _"This is actually very unfair, you know," she said staring at the ceiling above them. She bit her lip as pure ecstasy made its way through her veins_

 _"What?"Sam mumbled against her skin, tasting her racing pulse on his lips as he spoke on the artery running down her throat._

 _"You're gorgeous, you -you're talented- I mean, you're art-artistic and you can sing and play the guitar and you're goofy…you're just perfect. I really don't like you sometimes," she said with a pout._

 _Sam sat up straight with a gentle smile on his face. She followed his lead and sat up straight crossing her legs. He pressed his palms against her cheeks, the warmth sent tingles through the receptors under her skin._

 _"Well, from my side you're the perfect one." Before Mercedes could roll her eyes Sam continued. "You are beautiful, smart and you have the voice of an angel. You are just perfect."_

 _Mercedes gave her boyfriend a gentle smile. His green eyes shone with such sincerity that it left her breathless. She leaned forward placing her hand on his crossed legs and kissed him attentively savoring ever second of the slow and beautiful kiss. Mercedes knew she would never grow tired of kissing Samuel Evans' beautiful mouth. He was slowly becoming her addiction. He gently licked her taste buds. Her mouth watered. Blood rushed to her head. Her body was on fire. She was soaring._

 _When she returned back to earth Sam was hovering over her, his hands exploring her uncharted body. The warning bells were pulsating red and shrieking. She felt uncomfortable. She was not used to the unfamiliar physical responses of her body when she was in Sam's presence. It was scary and yet so natural. Things with Samuel always escalated; one minute they were sharing short sweet kisses, the next she underneath Sam panting and on fire._

 _She pulled away from Sam and closed her eyes trying as she tried catching her breath. She licked her swollen wine-stained lips as she tried regaining control of her body._

 _"I'm a virgin."_

 _The words left her lips in a breathless rush._

 _"I kinda figured…" Sam said still straddling her._

 _"I'm not…ready for that…"She bit her lip shyly staring at his chest rather than his eyes. She has never before been self-conscious about her virginity…maybe because she was never in a relationship._

 _"Mercedes, you realize that's not why I'm with you…I mean 'that' will be totally epic between us…" he grins and Mercedes recognized that far away not-so-innocent look in his eyes before he continues. "…but I love you and I respect you. I'm willing to wait for you, okay."_

 _Mercedes smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him down and pressed the sweetest of kisses on his lips._

 _"You are so sweet…"_

 _"You are worth all the cold showers and blue balls."_

 _"I really needed that image," she said sarcastically._

 _He grinned as he strokes her nose with his own…_

* * *

Mercedes enters the living room after disconnecting her call with Kurt in another room to find the whole Evan's family gathering together watching with interest as Aria-ever the architect, studies her blanket fort from a distance before giving her builder- who she also calls 'Daddy', orders on how to perfect their blanket building. They did not seem to notice her presence.

"Where is Barbie going to sleep?" She asks running a critical eye over the multi-coloured blackest.

"Outside," Sam said trying to humor his daughter who was playing with her thick curls as yawned.

"Nooo! Barbie is gonna get cold, Daddy. You should build him a doggy house," she says as she sits down on the carpet looking at Sam expectantly.

"You're going to help, right?" he asked the little diva who was the perfect blend of him and her beautiful mother.

"Princess don't do work," his father said with a grin.

Aria's green, eyes that mirrored his own, lighted up as she nodded at her 'Granpaw 'Wight. She stood up from her position next to Sam on the brown carpet only to jump on her grandfather's lap. Dwight kissed her curls and gently rocks her back and forth on his lap. Mary, next to her husband, placed a kiss on the girl's cheek eliciting a giggle from her as she .

"Dad, you're going to turn her into a spoiled brat," Sam complained not liking that he was getting ganged up on. "We don't want another Stacey on our hands."

His only sister responded by throwing a pillow at his face.

"I'm only telling the truth!"

"You're the spoilt brat!"

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are!"

Seconds later Sam and Stacey were playful wrestling on the carpet whilst Aria was arguing with her Uncle Stevie about who was going to win the WWE smack down. Aria of course firmly believed in her father whilst Stevie betted on Stacey just to agitate the four-year-old. He found it adorable when she started arguing as she tried finding words in her limited vocabulary to insist that she was right and you were wrong. Her nose would scrunch up, her eyebrows would furrow and she would pout.

Mercedes could not ignore the wrenching guilt tightening its hold around her heart. The Evans adored Aria and that knowledge made her feel worse. At the time it felt right but now Mercedes realized just how she not only wronged them but also her little girl who seemed to adore her father's family.

They finally noticed her silent staring. Mary gave her a soft smile.

"Everything okay, Mercedes?"

Mercedes could still not understand how the Evans could even stand to be in the same room as her, much less forgive her. She gave the woman a small nod as she entered the room.

"Mommy, tell Uncle Stevie Daddy is gonna win, right Mommy, daddy is gonna win?" She asked looking at her with expectant eyes.

Mercedes grinned.

"I think Aunty Stacey might win."

"Mommy!"

"Thank you, Aria…at least I have your support," Sam said pretending to be offended as he sat on his thin sister's back. Underneath him, Stacey lay groaning as she complained about how he needed to lose weight.

Aria jumped off her grandfather's lap with a big yawn. She walked towards her mother and lifted her arms silently asking her to pick her up.

"I'm tired, Mommy."

Mercedes picked up the little girl and pressed her tightly against her. The small girl hid her face in her neck.

"Let's go tuck you in," Mercedes said into her hair.

"I want you and Daddy to tell me a story, Mommy," Aria said looking at the blonde man with expectation burning in her gaze. Mercedes tried not to tense up at the prospect of having to share a bed with Sam and Aria until the girl fell asleep. The image of a young family sprawled together on the queen sized the Evans offered for her and Aria, was too intimate for her heart to handle.

Sam would never be able to deny any of Aria's requests so he got off his sister. Stacey rubbed her ribs as she glared at her brother as Mercedes told Aria to wish them all a goodnight which she did as she opened her arms so that her father could take her.

She followed behind Sam trying to keep her eyes from wandering to Sam's buttocks. The material of his pajama boxers hugged the curve of his butt. Mercedes focused her gaze on Aria who was staring at her over Sam's shoulders. Mercedes stuck her tongue out at Aria. Aria grinned and stuck her small tongue out at her mother, her green eyes shone with mirth. Mercedes pulled a face which caused the girl to giggle as she buries her face into her father's neck.

"Hey, what's with all the giggling?" Sam asked. "I want to be part of the fun too."

Aria grinned at her father as he entered their room. Sam gentle threw her on the bed and watched her small body bounce up from the mattress as her sweet laughter fills the air. Sam then picked her up and tucked her in the middle of the bed before crawling in next to her. Mercedes did the same on her other side prompting the girl to snuggle her back into her chest and looked at her father silently.

Sam pushed his luck and wrapped his arm around Mercedes' shoulder, caging Aria between them. Mercedes threw him a look but didn't shrug him off- probably because of Aria. Sam has noticed that when they were around Aria, Mercedes was on her best behavior, no smart remarks or glares. He took advantage of those opportunities without shame.

"Okay, once upon a time long, long ago-" Sam began only to be interrupted.

"How long ago, Daddy?"

"Uhm…a while ago?" Sam answered taken aback slightly as he watched Mercedes try to swallow a laugh.

"How long ago is that, Daddy?"

Sam quickly scrambled for an answer. "Uhm….a hundred years ago…But that's not important. What's important is the story…so don't interrupt."

Aria pretended to zip her mouth shut and lock it. She proceeded to offer the imaginary key to Sam as she offered him her closed fist. Sam smiled at the cuteness and pretended to take the invisible key from her.

"Okay, so once upon a time long, long ago there lived a beautiful princess," Sam said as he watched her sleepy eyes widen with interest after hearing the word 'princess'. "The princess was the prettiest princess in the land. She had skin as brown as pools of sweet chocolate, eyes that shone like the stars in the night sky and a smile that could melt the heart of the ugliest and meanest ogre in the land. This beautiful princess' name was Mercedia."

Mercedes rolled her eyes at the man who was painting vivid pictures with his words alone. She tried her best to keep a smile of her face.

"Now, Mercedia stole the heart of a pirate named Samtheus-"

"Wow, subtle."

"Who's telling the story, Mercedia?" Sam asked "No commentary from the peanut gallery."

"Mommy does not like peanuts. They make Mommy sick," Aria said.

Sam gently poked the girl in her side eliciting a laugh from her.

"You're mouth is still locked, missy."

"Sorry."

"Now, Samtheus had to leave the beautiful Princess Mercedia behind because he had to go on another voyage to find gold in a distant land to offer to King Daveed to show he was worthy enough for Princess Mercedia's hand in marriage," Sam said. "On a cold night, he paid his love one last visit promising her that he would return for her and marry her so that they could have a beautiful baby named Alia…"

"That's almost like my name, Dad-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Sam poked her in the ribs again only to have her giggle and try moving away from his fingers.

"Anyway, Samtheus kissed his true love goodbye before leaving for the open seas at the crack of dawn the next morning. Samtheus was away from his love for months, searching for a large enough booty to take back to Princess Mercedia's father. After months of collecting treasure from all the seas, Samtheus realized that there would never be enough gold in all the world to bring to the king that would show the worth of his daughter. So Samtheus returned to Clevelantia to give the king all the gold he has collected and told him that no amount of gold could ever determine the worth of his beautiful daughter. But…" Sam paused before continuing with a dark voice that Evan had Mercedes intrigued. "…when Samtheus returned for his love, he was told by the very sad King and Queen that Princess Mercedes was kidnapped by an ugly beast. The beast had a big head and a snout that housed hundreds of ugly sharp teeth. And his eyes were as red as chillies. The beast's name was Matthewus-ugly-face-stinky-breath-gross-teeth."

Mercedes glared at Sam, not amused in the slightest.

"So, the brave, funny, charismatic, amazing, athletic, awesome pirate Samtheus decided to go save his princess from the claws of Matthewus-ugly-face-stinky-breath-gross-teeth. He grabbed his sword and went into the dark woods to find her. He tracked through the woods for days until he found the beast's castle. It was covered with thorns and just pure evilness," Sam said before pretending to shiver at the imagery. His voice dropped as he continued the story providing to it concealed malice. "The handsome pirate sliced through the thorn-covered vines until he reached the big doors of the mansion. He opened the squeaky door only to find the ugly beast waiting for him with its ugly fangs bared…"

Mercedes waited for Sam to continue the story- that even had her slightly interested, but he never did. He just silently looked at her with those grassland eyes that one could easily get lost in.

"And? Are you going to continue."

He smirked.

"Patience, my young grasshopper, the story is 'To Be Continued'. Aria is fast asleep" He ran his hand through her hair. "Spoiler alert- Samtheus and Mercedia end up together."

Mercedes growls lowly as she gets up from the bed careful not to wake their daughter who was softly snoring.

"Stop trying to be cute, Sam and that story was not funny-"

"Hey, it's my story-"

"-and it was also inappropriate and-"

"-and the names used were purely coincidental-"

"-frankly, it's childish of you."

Aria groaned before popping her thumb in her mouth. Both Sam and Mercedes froze as the girl wiggled around the bed until she found a comfortable position against Sam's chest.

"Like I said, Sam," her voice drops a few octaves as. "-that was not funny. You need to stop."

Sam sighed before placing a kiss on Aria forehead. A could of silence condenses in the air as Sam studies his daughter. He noticed the almost unnoticeable six freckles dusted over her small button nose.

"So, you're dating Matt now."

It was not a question. It was a statement.

"That's none of your business."

He raised a brow.

"I think we both now, it's my business, Mercedes."

Mercedes tried her best to blink away the image of them three days ago in the rain. She could still feel his heart drumming against her chest. She could still feel his drenched skin pressing against her own. She could still taste his swollen delicious lips

"It's complicated."

She rolled her eyes. She had no idea why she said it…but for some reason she could not lie to him. Things with Matthew were complicated. She told him that she wanted to ease into the thing…or whatever they had. She wanted to take it slow…but the thing is…they haven't even gone on a date yet and Mercedes knew once she returned home, that would be the first thing on the agenda…and truthfully it scared her but also pissed her off. It pissed her off that Sam could get into her head like that. She knew for a fact that if Sam was not in the picture, whispering doubts in her ear, she would have happily jumped into a relationship with Matt. He was everything she wanted for her and Aria; stability, love, familiarity and trust. He would look after them and love Aria like his own. But then Sam came and he made her doubt but she refused to act upon the doubt. Mercedes Jones was a stubborn woman and she would make it work with Matt. She would and she would be damn happy too; her heart would have no choice but to be freaking happy.

"Why?"

Mercedes kept her gaze on Aria.

"It just is."

"He makes you feel safe," Sam whispered. Mercedes' eyes snapped to Sam, slightly taken aback by the words. "I mean- he's a soldier. He screams safety and security." Sam shrugs. "I get it. You need stability and somebody to keep your heart safe…" He paused and looks at her. He really looks at her. "And you'll find it with Matt, I guess. You might get married and your marriage will be…'fine'…just 'fine' for years until you're like, forty-five and all the children are out of the house and he retires from his dignified position as sergeant or something in the military, you will finally be forced to actually spend time with your husband for the first time. You're going to look at him and all the memories you have made with him."

She watched him gently get off the bed running his hand through Aria's hair for the last time before leaning against the wall on the other side of the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You are going to think of nights wrapped in each other's arms getting drunk on cheap bottles of wine. You going to think of the time you broke into the community swimming pool to skinny dip. You are going to think of the time he dared you to smoke a joint and much to his surprise you actually did it and how he had to walk around in an 'I Love Justin Bieber' shirt because you did smoke that joint. The worst part of it all is that all those memories will fill your mind and you will realize that you did not make those beautiful and fun memories with your husband but you made them with me all those years ago. The thing is you're too alike the two of you and he won't push you out of your comfort zone and release 'Fun-Reckless-Mercedes. And Fun-Reckless-Mercedes is going to slowly die as the years go by. You are going to realize that your marriage is nothing but comfortable...and mundane." He pauses for a minute allowing her to marinate in his words. "And knowing you, you'll preserve and stay married because you don't believe in divorce. You'll never believe in divorce so you will stay married until the day you die."

Mercedes was left speechless. She watches him slowly make his way to her until he is in front of her invading her personal space bubble.

"I love you. You and I both know we will make a beautiful life together which we can look back on one day and laugh, cry and argue about. We will watch our children grow up and have children of their own. We will die old with laugh wrinkles on our faces."

Sam pressed his lips to her cheek, lingering there for a few seconds allowing her to breathe him in.

"Goodnight, my Mercedia."

She watched him turn and leave the room.

 _Goodbye, Samtheus._

 **Sam *groans into the pillow as he hears cries through the baby monitor*: Mercedes-**

 **Mercedes *she kept her gaze on the magazine in her hand*: No**

 **Sam: But-**

 **Mercedes: It's your turn.**

 **Sam: But it's your baby.**

 **Mercedes *raised a brow*: How come the baby magically becomes only mine when he cries but when he's acting all cute you take all the glory.**

 **Sam: Because, I'm to blame for the cuteness and you're to blame to for his dramatic outbursts and cries of attention…that's just how it is.**

 **Mercedes *not amused at all*: Go check on your son, Sam, and while you're at it check if Aria is still asleep.**

 **Sam *groans as he stretches on the bed*: Mercedes-**

 **Mercedes: Sam.**

 **Sam *pouts as he mumbles incoherent words***

 **Mercedes *continues reading the latest celebrity rumor*: Or you can just sleep outside for a few weeks. The grass is so comfortable this time of the year.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey my loves, sorry I've been MIA for a while, I'm in uni and I'm actually starting with exams next week. I really hope you all enjoy, I kinda just threw this together so forgive any mistakes, please.**

* * *

"-and we went to the beach to swim, Daddy!"

Sam smiled hearing the excitement in her voice. Aria and Mercedes were in California for Sugar's wedding. Sam missed them a lot. It felt strange not having his two girls around him after spending two weeks with them at his parents…no, it did not feel strange…it felt empty and lonely. Even surrounded by a house full of people celebrating, he felt lonely. He would give anything to cuddle on a couch with Aria watching SpongeBob or some sugary sweet kid show too boring for adult consumption; however, Sam would bear it just for his baby girl.

"That sounds so fun, Princess!" He said trying to match her excitement as he watches a scantily-clad waitress carrying drinks; her hips swaying as she moves forcing her mini-skirt to follow. Her tanned skin looked unnaturally orange against the green bikini top she was wearing.

"And then Uncle Jesse and Uncle Artie took me to the aqua-aqua-aqua-li-gram."

"Aquarium," he heard Mercedes correct in the background.

"-and we saw seals and whales and sharks, daddy! I saw a big shark with big ugly teeth like the beast in your story, Daddy."

Sam grinned, thinking back to that night and the look in Mercedes' eyes. He really made her think. All he wanted to do was make her think; about him, about herself and about them together.

There was a short pause before Aria suddenly said:

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"I miss you."

Sam smiled.

"I miss you too, Princess. And I miss your mommy too," he said.

"Bye, Daddy. I love you."

"Bye, Princess Aria. I love you too. Put your mommy on the phone."

He heard Aria's muffled words through the line.

"What's with the loud music in the background," she asked before even uttering a 'hello'.

"A guy I know is having a party," Sam explained as his eye catches the host who was busy making out with some random girl.

"Oh."

He could hear not only the judgment but also the disappointment in her voice.

"I only had one drink, I swear," he quickly explained.

He had to do damage control. Sam could no longer continue with the wild parties and endless strings of girlfriends not only because it was making him an 'unbankable' player but also because he was a father now. He wanted to be a better person for his daughter. He wanted to have her look up to him one day. He wishes he could erase his past but it was too late for that. The only thing he could do now was tp try to better himself for her.

"Whatever you say."

"Mercedes-"

"Bye, Sam-"

"Merc-"

She ended the call leaving Sam to sigh to himself. He still had a long way to go if he wanted to change Mercedes' opinion of him. She still saw him as an immature man who could not handle the fame and money that came with being a football player and in essence, she used to be correct. He used to be that person.

Sam slid his phone into his pocket before making his way to his teammate and…friend? Did they really even have anything in common to actually make them friends? In the past their love for booze and girls made them party together but Sam now realized he'd grown out of that phase in these past few weeks. He now understood why Mike would rather spend nights at home rather than go on party binges with him and Dante.

"You good? What something to drink?" The man asked beckoning a waitress closer as he spoke to Sam.

"Nah, I'm good," Sam said. "But I am gonna go now."

The sun was still busy setting but Sam was already bored. He thought of going to Mike's maybe for a few hours.

"Hot date?" The man asked as he ran a hand through the busty blonde's hair. The girl on his lap gave a little grin and intertwined their fingers.

"I'm just not in a party mood, I-"

"Urgh!" The man groans childishly. "You're turning into one of those people! You're turning into a Mike."

Mike Chang was known as the dad of the team. He was the man with wisdom. Unlike his peers, the married father of twins would rather stay nights in with his family than get drunk and party until the unholy hours of early morning. Many of Sam's teammates ridiculed Mike –including Sam at times- and called him 'no fun'. But Sam now understood his friend. Mike has something great and unlike these other guys he did not have to search for something to make him feel good and young; he was content with what he had. Fatherhood made Sam realize that loose girls, liters of alcohol and parties 'till four Am would never fill the hollowness. That life did not seem appealing anymore.

"Dude, don't let fatherhood make you boring," Dante continues.

Sam bit his lip, resisting the urge to point out that he was not the best person to give advice when it came to fatherhood. Dante was a father of two- with two different women- at the tender age of 24 and he had a third child one the. Whilst his pregnant on-again-off-again girlfriend was at home with their three-year-old child, Dante was busy almost sexually harassing the giggling blonde on his lap.

Sam gave an awkward laugh.

"It's not making me boring," he explains. "I'm just not feeling well today."

"Ah, man, come on!" Dante says. "The party just started."

"Next time," Sam says causing the man to sigh before politely asking the blonde the girl to get off his lap. He gave Sam a man hug before dismissing him.

Sam made his way through the throngs of dancing bodies. A random girl wrapped her warm hand around his wrist pulling him towards her body. Sam- not expecting that- stumbled against her small frame almost knocking her over. The girl giggled as she tucks a stray hair behind her red hair.

"I knew you'd fall for, I just didn't expect you'd do it so quickly," the tipsy girl flirts. Sam gave her a polite grin. Before he could come up with an excuse to leave the girl said.

"Dance with me."

Before Sam could say anything the girl took his hands and placed them on her hips and started dancing. Honestly, the red head was hot and she knew it; that's why she was slyly biting her lips as she gently sways her hips. But there was only one girl Sam wanted in his arms and that was Mercedes Jones. His mind drifted back to the kiss they shared a week ago at his parents and he swears kissing her again ruined him. She tasted like water on the lips of a thirsty man- so sweet and irresistible. Oh, how he missed her shy kisses that grew confident with each second his lips lingered on hers. Oh, how he wanted to kiss her again. He wanted to pull her close, press his lips against hers and lead her mouth in a slow dance as he presses her against a wall kissing her with everything he has.

The smirk on his dance partner's face brought him back to the present. He immediately realized that his lower regions were growing uncomfortably hot at the thought of his girl. The red head- thinking that she was the reason for the stirring downstairs- pulled him closer to whisper into his ear.

"Want to join me upstairs?"

Sam pulls away quickly and excused himself before making his way to his car trying to hide his betraying body from the eyes of others. In the privacy of the car, Sam groaned as he leans back against his seat thinking about Mercedes Jones and passionate nights filled with giggles, moans, and traveling fingers. Oh, how he missed those nights they spent tangled together exploring each other's body.

* * *

"How do I tell him I don't want kids now…or maybe ever?" The brunette asks one of her best friends as they both sat on the deck staring at the sparkling blue water of the swimming pool near them. Rachel looks at Mercedes. Jesse took Aria out for the day leaving the two women by themselves. "He loves kids, Mercedes. Jesse is so good with Aria but I don't think I can ever give him that-"

"Your magazines Mrs. Berry-St. James," the 45-year old maid said in the same monotonous tone Mercedes had grown accustomed too. It was plain to see the woman was bored out of her mind and probably hated her job. Mercedes loved Rachel but she would never wish it upon anybody to have the woman as an employer. Rachel could be a little too demanding.

"Thank you, Maria. Right on time like always," Rachel focuses his attention on Mercedes for a few seconds. "Maria goes buy me magazines to see who potential threats to my throne are so that I can crush them and of course what public opinion is about me."

"That sounds tiring," Mercedes says honestly as she starts skimming through the stack of magazines.

"I know but it's needed." Rachel focuses her attention back to Anuschka. "Oh be a dear and by my chai tea from the Tea Garden please, I ran out."

"The Tea Garden is on the other side of town."

"I know, now go before it closes. Thanks!" Rachel dismisses the woman. Once the woman was gone Rachel went back to speaking about her and Jesse oblivious to the fact that Mercedes was lost in a world of her own as she read the short article about Sam and some girl grinding on him with a picture to match.

"…and what about my body? How will my body ever recover from that? I mean…"

Mercedes swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to ignore her crushing heart. She felt like an idiot. Mercedes took a deep breath and stopped Rachel mid-rant.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Mercedes said quickly and got before bursting out in tears. Mercedes locked herself in the nearest bathroom. She leaned against the door and slid down to the floor wrapping her arm around herself. She felt like such an idiot for allowing herself to fall for all his pretty words. She knew he would not change…she knew it but still her heart allowed his pretty words to pierce its thick skin. She didn't mean to, she didn't mean to have him kiss her, she didn't mean to miss him, she didn't mean to make herself slowly fall again. She didn't mean to. She really did not mean to. But Samuel Evans turned her into an idiot. He keeps on messing with her mind and heart!

Mercedes took deep breaths trying to swallow down all the emotions threatening to drown her. Her phone rang in her back pocket causing her to groan before answering it.

"Yes?"

"Hey Merce, it's me, Matt."

Mercedes stared at the ceiling trying to stop herself from crying. She refused to cry for Sam Evans again.

"Hey, Matt can you call back later?"

"Are you okay, it sounds like you've been crying," he said worriedly. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Mercedes said trying to control her voice.

"Mercedes don't lie to me. I can hear something is wrong," he says gently. "Talk to me."

Mercedes crossed her legs as she rested her head against the door.

"I don't want to talk about it, Matt," Mercedes whispers. There was a short pause between them.

"Was it Sam?" He asks slowly. "What can I do? Talk to me, Merce. Should I kick him in the balls?"

Mercedes couldn't help but smile at the protective tone in his voice.

"No…violence is never the answer," Mercedes said with a groan. "Motherhood has turned me into a good person…it's annoying." Mercedes joked.

Matt gave a soft laugh. A comfortable silence followed in which they listened to each other's breathing.

"I wish I could see you now…and just hug you. It seems like you need a hug."

Mercedes smiled in response.

"You're sweet Mattie."

"And I can make some girl very happy."

Mercedes felt her heart stop. Matt was everything she needed; he was smart, he was sweet and he loved her. Mercedes knew just how much Matt loved her. She could see it in the way he looked at her and how he spoke to her.

"Yes, yes you can."

"So will you be that girl?"

Mercedes sighed.

"Matt, I'm broken," she says honestly. Samuel Evans broke her and honestly she is not sure if she'd ever be able to love somebody as much as she loves him…no loved him…she loved him.

"Aren't we all 'Cedes? Let's be broken together. Maybe in the process we'll fix each other," she hears him say lowly. Mercedes closed her eyes.

"I'm not sure I can give you what you want," she whispers.

"All I want is your heart."

 _I don't know if I can give you that._

Those words burned on her tongue however she did not tell him that. She took a few minutes to think about it. Matthew could fix her. He could teach her how to trust and love a man again. After trusting her heart in the hands of Sam Evans she needed somebody to keep it safe.

"Will you trust me with your heart?"

"Yes," she whispered before taking a deep breath and saying it with more confidence. "Yes Matt, I trust you…just…be careful, okay. It's fragile."

She could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke.

"I'll be as gentle as I can," he pauses for a while. "I love you, Merce, just remember that."

Mercedes smiled. She would be okay. She would find love again.

* * *

Mercedes smiled as she watched the happy couple dance together under the glow of pink lights. She could not help but feel a tinge of jealousy as she zoomed into Sugar and Rory dancing amidst the throng of other dancing couples. Mercedes wondered when her time would come. She wanted to get married too. She also wanted to dance with her husband nose against nose smiling like lovesick fools.

Mercedes started swaying where she stood with a sleeping Aria in her arms. She placed a kiss on the sleeping girl's forehead humming the song currently playing in the wedding venue. She felt a hand on her shoulder prompting her to turn around only to come face to face with Matt.

He looked magnificent in his black tuxedo which hugged every inch of his body perfectly. He wore a gentle smile on his face as he looked down at her confused face.

"Matt, what are you doing here?" Mercedes asked in confusion.

Mercedes remained unaware of Rachel's presence until she spoke.

"I invited him. I know how weddings make you sentimental so I did some snooping on your phone…" noticing that her friend did not appreciate the breach of privacy, Rachel quickly changed the subject. "Why don't I take Aria while you two talk," Rachel suggested gently prying the sleeping girl from Mercedes' arms.

Mercedes could not help but glare at the disappearing woman carrying little Aria away. Mercedes felt Matt gently wrap his arm around her wrist before pulling her close.

"Oh come on, her heart is in the right place."

Mercedes gave him a bored look.

"That still wasn't right," Mercedes said before asking the same question she asked earlier. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled at her as he led her to the dance floor.

"I came to be your wedding date," Matt said. "Sorry I'm late, my flight was a delayed. But yeah, I know you've been feeling down and out and I wanted to see you and make sure you're okay" He explained.

Mercedes could feel her heart swell in her chest. He flew all the way from Cleveland to California just to be there for her. She smiled.

"I told you I'd be home next week."

"I couldn't wait any longer to see you, honestly."

Mercedes couldn't help but hug him tightly. This is what she needed. She needed somebody with big romantic gestures that belong in movies. She needed somebody to love her and make her feel good about herself.

"You're perfect."

Matt gently cups her cheeks forcing her to look at him. He stares at her with such intensity that did things to her heart. Mercedes does not know if it was a good or bad thing.

"I love you, Mercedes. And I want to be with you."

Mercedes took a deep breath and stood on the top of her toes closing her eyes as she gently kissed him on the lips under the soft glow of pink lights and soft music. Matt wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

She will move on from Sam Evans. She will be okay.

* * *

 **Sam *wraps her arms around Mercedes's waist*: I love you**

 **Mercedes *rolls eyes*: What did you and Aria break this time?**

 **Sam *pretends to be offended*: It only happened twice.**

 **Mercedes: It happened five times in the last two months...you two broke my hand made vase..which I made with my own hands.**

 **Sam: Can't I just say that I love you, woman?**

 **Mercedes: Fine**

 **Sam *let's go of her waist and turns away from her*:...**

 **Mercedes: Now say it.**

 **Sam: I don't want to say it anymore, you ruined the moment.**

 **Mercedes *wraps her arm around Sam's naked waist: I love you.**

 **Sam *pouts*: Too late,**

 **Mercedes *kisses him on the back of his neck before moving to his jaw*: I love you.**

 **Sam: I love you too...but I'll love you more if you go make me a steak.**

 **Mercedes: So sexist...**

 **Sam: I'm hungry!**

 **Mercedes: You ate two hours ago.**

 **Sam: Two hours are long**

 **Mercedes: *sighs***

 **Sam: So are you going to go make that steak for the man you claim to love.**

 **Mercedes *groans as she gets up*: You're lucky I love you.**

 **Sam *straightens his spine as he makes himself comfortable*: Go check on your kids too.**

 **Mercedes: Our kids.**

 **Sam: They're your kids for tonight. Daddy is off tonight.**

 **Mercedes *leaves the room*: No he's not.**

 **Sam *calls after her: Yes, he is. Thanks for the steak, baby.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't know if you guys still read this story since I haven't updated it in like years…which I really have to apologise for. My second year has been so hard thus far and I'm trying to get good enough marks so that I can start applying for international scholarships at the end of the year so that I can do my postgrad studies overseas (so please keep me in your prayers) plus, I'm kinda trying to work on a novel to publish (blushies…yeah, your girl is trying to become a published author…thus far I only have the first paragraph of the first chapter of the story on my laptop…but you got to start somewhere I guess).**

 **Anyway, I am sorry for the long wait…I just really don't get much time for creative writing anymore. So this is my first attempt at writing after like, 4-5 months of not writing anything, so be gentle with your reviews…cause this might suck. I just need to get into writing again.**

 **A special shout out to 'whoknowstv', girl your reviews give me life! Thank you for your messages and reviews (and sorry I don't always reply; I haven't been on here in like, forever). I keep on receiving emails from this website to notify of messages and reviews and then I'm like 'ah, I'll reply later' but fast forward and later turns into months because I forgot. I'm really sooooo sorry**

 **Thank you to all my reviewers and readers for your understanding. I sincerely hope you enjoy this. Please excuse any mistakes; I tried to update as fast I could so there might be some minor mistakes.**

* * *

Sam was inebriated.

The amount of alcohol in his bloodstream was way beyond that of the legal limit. Since finding out about Aria Sam tried his best to stay away from heavy alcohol. But now he found himself sitting on the tiled kitchen floor drinking a bottle of some overpriced foreign whisky that's name Sam did not even dare try to pronounce, straight out of the bottle and pulling a face each time the burning alcohol made its way down his throat. Next to him was his second packet of Cool Ranch Doritos and a mountain of empty wrappers that his personal chef would disapprove of since he was not getting the daily nutrients an athlete should be.

Sam brought the bottle up to his lips again resting his head against the cupboard. He closed his eyes cursing underneath his breath. He felt like a failure; like a lost failure. It was too late. Mercedes chose Matt. He blew it with her. He was doomed to spend an eternity alone and incomplete because his soul mate was with another person. He was jealous; he was angry but most of all- he was heartbroken. She should have chosen him. She should have been here in his arms laughing at his corny jokes as he peppered kisses on the skin stretched across her beautiful body that once belonged to him as he belonged to her.

"I know this will sound mean but you look pathetic my friend," a voice said interrupting his self-deprecation session. He opened his eyes to find Blaine and Mike making their way towards him wearing identical disapproving yet worried expression directed at him. Sam swallowed a groan closing his eyes in the hopes of finding nothing but air in the places they stood once he opened them again.

No such luck

It was times like these that he really wished he had never given them the code to his gate. He was in no shape nor in the mood for any company right now that did not have at least an alcohol volume percentile of 30%. Hell, if he could drink pure 100% alcohol he probably would have.

"Blaine, you have such tact," Mike said sarcastically as he sat down next to Sam. He forced the bottle out of the hands of an unwilling Sam causing some of it to spill on the floor. Sam pouted but said nothing as Mike took a sip out of the bottle before handing it over to Blaine who was now seated on the other side of Sam and proceeded to do the same.

"So we're just going to sit here and feel bad for ourselves?" Blaine asked slowly and as gently as he could.

Mike gave Blaine a look this time, politely and silently telling him to shut up. The fragile soul needed to be handled with the same amount of care as a newborn deer. Blaine lifted his arms in surrender before he brought the bottle to his lips again to stop himself from speaking. He decided to let their Asian friend have his way and try to console Sam.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked gently.

Sam shook his head.

"She chose him. She wants him. It's over."

"Hey, maybe it's a good thing. This will give you the time to focus on yourself," Mike said with painfully unconcealed false hope. "Go take this time to find the inner Sam."

"How can I be 'Sam' when a part of me is linked to her?" Sam asked staring at his lap. "I love her, Mike. I'll never love anybody the way I love her."

"Maybe-" before Mike could stutter out something to say Blaine swooped in.

"She isn't marrying him; she isn't carrying his baby. You still got the upper hand; you two of a bundle of genes and all mixed together in the beautiful shape of little Aria. There is still hope." Blaine said enthusiastically.

"She chose him," Sam whispered trying to take the bottle from her hand but she kept it out of his reach. "She saw the photo of some random girl dancing on me and she chose him."

"Make her choose you by being yourself," Mike said.

Sam looked at his best friend.

"You are a good guy, Sam. Yeah, you made some mistakes but the good thing is that you're learning from them and you're bettering yourself. And honestly, Mercedes has no right to make you feel worthless about what happened in the past. You cannot grovel anymore…you've already did that. All you can do right now is be yourself and trust me she will fall in love with you all over again. Stop over thinking every move you make and just be 'Sam'. Be her friend if you have to…just be you and be honest with her and trust me; she will choose you because you are a great guy. She knows where you stand, the ball is in her court right now, you did all you could. This is not you giving up; this is you realising that you've done everything in your power to show her how much you love her. So get your butt off the floor and wipe that look off your face."

Sam took a moment to ponder over his words. He was running out of arsenal to use to against that concrete wall surrounding her heart. Maybe his Asian friend was right; all he could now do was wait and pray. Training season was soon approaching which would put a dent in his plans anyway. He was leaving it in the hands of God. If it was the Father's will, they would find their ways back to each other. Sam was not giving up, he was just giving it to a Higher Power, because, honestly only a miracle could get through Mercedes now.

Sam sighed as he grabbed the bottle from Blaine. He struggled to his feet and stumbled to his sink to pour the contents of the bottle down the drain much to Blaine's disappointment. Honestly, that was some good alcohol he just wasted.

"Mike, are you in love with, Sam. That got uncomfortably deep there for a second," Blaine joked only to receive a playful punch on the shoulder from Mike. Sam, however, was too lost in his own thoughts to notice their banter.

"Guys, I'm going to take a shower and take a nap. I need to be alone for a while; so just let yourself out."

* * *

"I'm coming!" Mercedes calls as she takes off the boiling pot from the stove. She curses when the once compressed steam inside the pot is released when the lid shifted allowing the steam to burn the inside of her wrist. She quickly grabs a cold dishcloth pressing it on the burning flesh making her way towards her front door.

"Aria, your daddy is here!"

She finds him standing at her front door with his hands in his pocket looking like a damn _Guess_ model. It was the first time they have seen each other face-to-face since the wedding. It was a reunion neither of them was looking forward to.

Tonight would be the first night Aria spends alone with her father. Practice was soon starting so Sam attempted to spend as much time with Aria as he could before work started and he would have to go to training camp. Mercedes was going to take the opportunity to spend some time with Matt tonight. Honestly, she was quite nervous about tonight. She'd be spending time with him alone for the first time since officially dating...no Aria to keep them on their toes.

"Come in."

Sam obliged closing the door behind him. He studied the beauty dressed in a long flowing skirt, white shirts tucked underneath and a cardigan. Her straightened hair hung over one of her shoulders.

"You look pretty," Sam says with a gentle earnest smile. "You always look pretty."

Mercedes awkwardly cleared her throat trying to ignore Sam's gaze that soon fell on the pots cooking on the stove.

"Are you expecting company?" He asked running a hand through his dark hair awkwardly.

"Yeah."

"Matt?" He asks already knowing the answer to said question.

"Yeah."

He nods but said nothing only continuing to stand in his little spot next to the door. Mercedes noticed there was something different about Sam today. He wore a badge of bashfulness. The Samuel Evans she knew was not a timid man. He was an annoyingly persistent man.

"Sam, are you okay?" She asks gently.

Sam gave her a small grin that did not even try to reach his eyes. His beautiful green gaze no longer resembled a meadow on a spring morning sparkling with innocence and beauty, today, however, his eyes looked rather dull.

"Yeah…I'm just tired, Mercedes," he explained. "I'm tired of fighting this war."

He stood in front of her looking at her with earnest eyes varnished with the unshed tears of a broken heart.

"I love you, Mercedes. I will always love you. You know that. You know where I stand. So, I'm going to give you what you want; I'm going to stop. I just hope and pray you realise that what you think you want is not what you really want. You love me; you may hate the fact that you love me, but that does not change the fact that you do."

They stared at each other for a few seconds; neither daring to say a word.

"Daddy!" his daughter shouts as she pulls the comically big bag afterwards her. She let go of the duffle bag before running towards her father oblivious to the tension between her parents. Sam picked her up painting a big smile on his face before giving his oblivious daughter a quick kiss.

"Oh Princess, I missed you so much," Sam says enthusiastically even though he felt anything but.

"I missed you too, Daddy."

While Aria proceeded to tell her father a story of her adventures in New York and LA Mercedes busied herself with her task of cooking food. Mercedes did her best to ignore Sam's eyes that would jump to her repeatedly before focusing his attention back on Aria. A knock came from the door causing Mercedes to thank the Lord above that she could escape the awkwardness threatening to suffocate her in its hold. She rushed to the door opening it to find her boyfriend.

Mathew gave Sam a polite tight smile which Sam returns once he walked into the door. Mercedes picks up Aria's forgotten bag to give to Sam. Sam looks at her with broken eyes as she leads him to the door to say goodbye.

"You be good for your Daddy, okay."

Aria nodded as she leans towards her mother to give her a goodbye kiss. Mercedes kissed her daughter avoiding the eyes of her father. Too broken to try and fight Sam left with Aria perched on his hip and clutching her duffle bag in another hand. He paints a smile on his face for Aria deciding to swallow his pain for now and just spend time with his girl who he had missed so much. He kept reminding himself that their relationship was now in the hands of God.

* * *

 _Mercedes stared at the man gleefully showing her around his new apartment. His face beamed with excitement as he pulled her around the apartment gifted to him by the football team wanting to draft him. The Bears were pulling out all the tricks to try and entice him. It was working. They pursued Samuel like lovers pursue their conquest, pulling out more surprises out of their magic hat much to the amazement of the witness. Mercedes tried her best to keep the fake smile rooted on her face as Sam pulled her into the kitchen._

 _"_ _-I mean it's crazy, 'Cedes. They're giving me an apartment! And look at how amazing it is-"_

 _Mercedes stopped listening as her gaze fell on the marble countertops to the shiny new appliances that Sam had no intention of ever using. Her gaze moved to her excited boyfriend, yet again, whose mouth didn't stop moving since the car ride from her dorm room. His child-like green eyes shone with the excitement of a child eating an ice cream cone for the first time, a smile painted over his beautiful soft lips. He was so happy (and rightfully so). He deserved it. Not only was Sam a naturally gifted athlete but he also worked his butt off to be drafted in the NFL. He deserved it and she was happy for him. Really she was but…but at the same time she was not. And she felt terrible about that small fact._

 _"'_ _Cedes, are you okay? You've been quiet the whole afternoon," Sam said bringing Mercedes out of the kaleidoscope of thoughts occupying her mind._

 _Mercedes gave a tight forced smile wishing that she could honestly be as excited as he was._

 _"_ _Yeah."_

 _Sam slid up the kitchen island not let go of Mercedes' small brown hand, He opened his legs giving Mercedes room to slip in between them. He placed his hands on either side of her waist securing her in his hold._

 _"_ _What's up?"_

 _Mercedes was about to lie but the look in Sam's eyes told her not to bullshit him. She stood on her toes wrapping her arms around his neck._

 _"_ _You deserve this, Sam. You've been working for this all your life and I am so happy for you, baby-"_

 _"I see a 'b_ _ut' approaching. Am I right?"_

 _Mercedes sighed not knowing how to answer that question._

 _Sam placed one of his hands on her cheek silently coaxing her to continue as he stared into her liquid cocoa eyes._

 _"_ _I'm….I'm not sure if I belong in this, Sam," she croaked out looking at her shoes. Sam lifted her chin forcing her to look at him. He saw insecurity written in her eyes broke his heart._

 _"_ _What are you talking about, 'Cedes?"_

 _"_ _You're finally reaching your dreams. You are going places and I feel …like, I'm just going through the motions. I mean, I don't even know if I have the ability to finish college at this rate." She covers her face with her hands to stop him from seeing her cry. Life was not on her side at the moment. Her grades were busy slipping, her family was on her case because of it. She was fighting with one of her friends. Life sucked at the moment._

 _Sam kissed Mercedes with such ferocity air left her breathless. He attempted to kiss away those thoughts. All Mercedes could do was tremble in his arms. Sam's kisses were amazing. Sometimes they were short and sweet, other times they were long and passionate and they were always filled with such love. But there was something different to these kinds of ferocious kisses. They were laced with the usual passion and love but also irritation. Irritation that she would dare think those thoughts. During those kisses, he would have his hands in her hair pulling her closer drowning her under the waves of heat coming from his warm body._

 _"_ _I love you, Mercedes. I want to share this life with you and only you. You were made for amazing things, Mercedes Jones-future-Evans. Don't dare doubt yourself." T_

 _He picks up her short frame and even though Sam works out a lot Mercedes still felt somewhat uncomfortable when he picked her but before she could allow her insecurities to linger, he kissed her until she forgot her name and nationality. When she returned back to planet earth she was on his bed with him straddling her about to lose herself in the green maze of passion and desire in his eyes. In the haste of undressing each other and unravelling the threads within their bodies until they both were laying beside each other momentarily paralysed with satisfaction, neither realised nor cared, about the fact that they were not using any sort of protection._

 _Little did they know that nine months from now the consequences of such recklessness would result in the birth of a certain green-eyed little person._

* * *

 **Sam: What are you doing?**

 **Mercedes *hisses pulling Sam down*: Be quiet before they find me.**

 **Sam *looks around their kitchen before looking back at his wife sitting on the floor hidden behind the kitchen island eating a tub of ice cream*: Who?**

 **Mercedes *whispers with a mouthful of ice cream*: Those evil creatures known as your children.**

 **Sam *rolls his eyes making himself comfortable next to her*: Bit dramatic don't you think?**

 **Mercedes: I feel like a damn mother bird; every time I hold something that resembles food they basically stare at my mouth until I give them some too. I just want to eat my damn ice cream in peace and curse like a sailor. I'm sick of family friendly language! I just want to talk like an adult for a little while. *thinks of a curse word to say* So, here it goes, I'm going to curse now- crap, damn it.**

 **Sam *laughs sarcastically*: Yeah, let me go get the soap for that potty mouth of yours.**

 **Mercedes *glares at him resembling an angry chipmunk with her cheeks stuffed with ice cream*: Screw you.**

 **Sam *leans over to kiss her full cheek*: You're so adorable, babe.**


	15. Chapter 15

"They are idiots! Fire them as your friends; they are useless!" Santana cried throwing her hands in the air.

"Aria is sleeping," Sam warned keeping his eyes on the movie playing on the television.

"I'm not here for ten days and in that amount of time Dumb and Dumber got you to retreat like a little pansy. Where's a knife? I want to cut off your balls since you clearly don't need them!"

Sam sighed glancing at the Latina woman next to him. All he wanted was a peaceful evening spent watching movies and eating popcorn, but things with Santana was never peaceful.

"Why are you so affected by my relationship with Mercedes, Santana?" Sam asked annoyed.

"Because I've got some good money bet on the two of you."

The look he gave her clearly informed her that he did not believe that for a second.

Santana rolled her eyes opting for honesty rather than her trademark sarcastic remark. Santana Lopez was not a sentimental gooey person and she would skin any person who would ever say so with a damn butter knife. But as strange as her friendship with Sam Evans was, it was her most treasured relationship. Their relationship started off like all her previous heterosexual relationships, with her using him in an attempt to 'fix' herself from not desiring a normal heterosexual relationship as prescribed by her Catholic upbringing by her _Abuela._ She tried, she tried her best to be normal but she just couldn't but she knew she would rather deny herself than dare devastate the relationship she had with her grandmother. Sam was the first person who saw through her smoke and mirrors and decided to break up with her but to remain her friend. He encouraged her to be true to herself and even though she has yet to tell the woman who raised her of her sexuality,; for the past four years, she still had Samuel Evans who loved her for who she was. She was indebted to him.

"These past few months you've been different…a good different and I know it's because of her and Aria. By for these past few weeks, you've resembled a damn pathetic dog who lost its favourite chew toy. It's pathetic …you're pathetic and it pisses me off because I just want you to be happy, you damn Atlantian fish person."

Even amidst the insults, the unexpected sincerity in her voice took him aback. He studied her for a few seconds knowing that such a declaration took immense courage from her. He gave his best friend a small smile before gently bumping her shoulders with his own.

"Careful, Santana, you might give people the impression that you might have a heart and not a black hole in that chest of yours."

Santana grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at his face. Sam grinned, opening his mouth trying to catch the flying kernels. Santana rolled her eyes.

"You're such a child." She ruffled his blonde hair. "Don't grow up, okay."

Fatherhood was definitely making Sam Evans more mature; he was no longer calling her in the middle of the night inebriated to let her know how much he loved. He was finally thinking about more than the present. Santana was relieved to see her friend growing up but she never wanted him to lose his childlike excitement and joy. His body could grow older but she refused to allow him to lose his spirit because that beautiful spirit of his made the ugly dark world a little brighter. She sometimes wished that she could be more like him; that she could see the world through Sam's optimistic lenses.

For a second that bright light that disappeared from his eyes for the past few weeks, returned and a small grin plastered itself on his face. Santana hoped that Mercedes Jones would come to her damn senses because not everybody was blessed enough to have such a beautiful soul pursue you to the ends of the earth all in an attempt to find your heart.

* * *

 _His hands copy the image he is fortunate enough to witness:_ _he studies the young woman sitting on his bed oblivious to her surroundings as she carefully reads through one of his comics. His eyes traces her beautiful face; from the small wrinkle of concentration on her forehead down to her button nose, his gaze slides over the mounds of flesh of her cheeks before falling on the beautiful lips he had the pleasure of kissing every day. He had already drawn a rough sketch; now he was bringing the paper alive by copying those small details added by the Great Artist in Sky. To him, Mercedes Jones was just more proof of God's existence. His eyes linger to her lips before travelling down the base of her neck and down her chest seeing the subtle swell of her breast before disappearing underneath the grey cotton oversized shirt protecting the rest of her upper body and some of her lower body from his nomadic gaze that was busy exploring the expedition of her body. He watches her twirl a piece of unruly hair between her fingers as she reads. He watches her chest expand and contract as she breathes as she mindlessly kicks her legs hanging from the bed, back and forth._

 _He puts the notepad down and reached out to touch her. She looks up from Sam's comic book to see him look at her. He was really looking at her. His gaze was not filled with lust or even love. He was studying her with inquisitive eyes and tattooing the image of her in his mind. She smiles at him placing her free hand on his cheek. She leans in and kissed him on the tip of his nose. He gives her a small smile before hugging her tightly against his chest. He fills all of his_ _senses_ _with her: he listens to her breathe; he breathes in the smell of cinnamon and apples trapped within the pores of her skin; he feels her heart hammer against his chest._

 _They held onto each other; no word was spoken between the two of them. But none are needed. No words could express the depth of emotion between them. They both close their eyes sending prayers to heaven thanking God for His grace and for leading them to each other's doors. In that moment of their respective silent worship, their souls unwittingly became one._

 _They soon let go of each other returning to the task that occupied their time before the short moment between them. She silently turned to the next page of the Spiderman comic as he focused his attention back to the small details of her face before penning them down on paper._

* * *

 **Aria *tightens her hold on her father's shirt as they lied on her small bed*: Daddy, you never finished the story of the princess and the pirate and the monster with the big teeth and the king and the queen that cried.**

 **Sam *grins*: You're right, I didn't. *Thinks for a few seconds*: Where was I last?**

 **Aria *thinks for a few seconds*: The scary monster stole the princess.**

 **Sam *kisses her forehead trying to come up with something to say*: So, the Beast took the pretty princess to the castle in the woods and locked her up. But the pirate Samtheus found them and rushed to go save the love of his live, Princess Mercedia. The brave pirate told the beast to let the princess go but the beast refused…**

 **Aria *looks at her father with big interested eyes*: And then, Daddy?**

 **Sam: And then the beast and Pirate had to fight for the hand of the fair maiden…**

 **Aria *interrupts*: What's a fair mai-mai-uhn?**

 **Sam : She's a beautiful young lady.**

 **Aria: Am I a fair mai-mai-uhn?**

 **Sam *places a kiss on her forehead*: You sure are. Anyway, so the pirate and the beast fought and fought until the pirate finally won….**

 **Aria* grins before giving a small yawn*: Yay!**

 **Sam: But, the beast started crying and transformed from an ugly monster into a small man. The beast explained that he only wanted somebody to love him. Everywhere he went he saw people in love but nobody ever loved him, so he became more jealous as the years went by. The man became so jealous and angry that his body started transforming into the hideous beast.**

 **Aria *frowns *: That's sad, Daddy.**

 **Sam *gently ruffles her hair*: I know. So the pirate said he understood that the beast was lonely but that he could not marry the princess because her heart belonged to Samtheus. The man, however, became jealous again and transformed into the ugly beast again. He said "If I can't have the princess; nobody else can". So he jumped to his feet and ran upstairs to the room where he held the princess captive…**

 **Aria *gently snores*:…ah…ah…ah.**

 ***Sam gently smiles before placing a kiss on her forehead***

 **Mercedes: Will you ever finish that story?**

 **Sam *looks up in surprise to see his wife standing at the door*: It's almost finished, don't you worry.**

 **Mercedes *walks into the room to kiss Aria before taking Sam's hand *: Come dance with me Samtheus.**

 **Sam *kisses her nose*: Who am I to oppose a princess?**

 ***Mercedes leads him into their bedroom and closes the door. She searches for their wedding song on her phone***

 **Sam *pulls her closer while the familiar tune of Etta James'** ** _At Last_** **fills the atmosphere: Happy one year anniversary.**

 **Mercedes *sighs dreamily against his chest*: I can't believe it has only been a year. It's feels like we've been doing this all our lives.**

 **Sam *smiles against her hair*: I know, Mercedia.**

 ***They dance until the song ends***

 **Sam: By the way, as an anniversary present to myself I bought a motorcycle.**

 **Mercedes *glares at the man*: Sam, I'm going to kill you.**

 **Sam: and I stated in my will and testament if I die under suspicious circumstances or you remarry, you won't be able to claim from my estate.**

 **Mercedes *let's go of him with a deadly look on her face*: Run.**

 **Sam: Run?**

 **Mercedes: Run.**

 ***And so he runs out of the room only to hear it lock behind him. He spends the night of his first wedding anniversary sleeping on the couch in the living room.***

* * *

 **AN: Hey there, I really hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter of mine. I really wanted to delve a bit into Sam's and Santana's friendship since I delved into Mercedes and Puck's in like previous chapters. I really hope I did it some justice. Anyway, thank you for every single review they are much appreciated!**

 **Anyhow, so this chapter is much shorter than my others (I'm sorry) but this story is soon coming to an end.**

 **Anyway…what are your thoughts on this chapter?**


End file.
